The Start Of Something - (Naruto Uzumaki Love Story)
by Treanna Hatake
Summary: It has been three years later, but Naruto Uzumaki and Bell Ciera are back from training with Master Jiraiya, and they are ready for anything that is thrown at them... Is it that true enough? Only read this if you read the first book "The Anbu Child"
1. Bell Ciera

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Blood type: AB

Birthday: March 24

Personality: Quirky, Quiet, Happy, and Observational

Good Traits: She is quick on her feet, is always happy, and is charming

Bad Traits: Has a hard time understanding Sarcasm/Emotions

Likes: Singing, Music, Team Kakashi, Hinata, and Peace

Dislikes: Bad People, People who dislikes Naruto, and War

Hobbies: Hanging out with Hinata and Team Kakashi, Listening to music and singing, and Training

Fear: Losing her team and others around her

Strengths: Her arm strength, Her ability to dodge attacks, Strategizing, and making friends.

Favorites:

Foods: Ramen, Pocky, Dango, and Suckers

Drinks: Green Tea

Colors: Black and Blue

Season: Winter

Weather: Snow

Animal: Squirrel

Appearance:

Skin Tone: Pale

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Goes down to her ankles and has a blue rose on the side of her head

Eye Color: Bright Blue

Body Type: Slim, muscular, medium sized curves

Relationships:

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Best Friend: Hinata

Crush: Naruto

Friends: Anyone she meets

History:

She was brought to the front door step of the ROOT foundation the night of the Nine Tailed Fox attack for which Danzo brought her in and trained her to be in the ROOT. She became one of the strongest ROOT there was in her time. Lord Third Hokage found out of Danzo training a little girl at the age of five and made her part of his personal Anbu. Her first mission as a new Anbu was to watch over a kid her age named Naruto Uzumaki and make sure that the villagers don't hurt him. She has stopped many attempts of villagers hurting Naruto to the point where she goes to the Hokage, five years later, and asked if there was a better way to watch over Naruto.

She was put on a team with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno with their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Together, they went on missions and survived and trained hard with each other until it goes down hill. Sasuke Uchiha left the Village and went rouge to be with Orochimaru, and Naruto vows that he will get him back.

It has been three years later, but Naruto Uzumaki and Bell Ciera are back from training with Master Jiraiya, and they are ready for anything that is thrown at them... Is it that true enough?

That is where our story begins...


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

(Bell's Point Of View)

It has been three years since I have come home to the Village Hidden in the Leaf's and for one thing, nothing has changed at all. All the same shops were there, and even the same two guards at the Village's gates were still patrolling.

When going through the gates, Naruto was silent until he climbed up a pole and shouted to the whole village that he was back in the village and ready to rock and roll!

I giggled at his antics until I heard someone shout my name so I turned to my left to see Sakura Haruno, my teammate, and three little kids, smiling and waving at me. I shouted her name in glee as we hugged each other like we were sister's who haven't seen each other in years.

Naruto came down from the poll and said hello to Sakura for which she pointed out that he was now taller then her which made pout, knowing that I was the smallest.

Suddeny, we hear someone shout out a Jutsu so I turned to see that there was a naked woman with white clouds covering her woman parts which made me mentally slap my forehead.

I heard Naruto chuckle next to me as he said that he was to old for that kind of Jutsu. This made Sakura smile but I just kept my eyes closed, waiting for him to speak.

"That's Jutsu is too weak! Check out my new Sexy Jutsu two point-o!"

I heard someone hit Naruto so I opened my eyes to see half of Naruto sticking out of the ground while Sakura walked over with anger on her face and started shaking him around.

I went over to them and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and told her to calm down with a smile on my face which made her calm down and smile back at me.

We all headed to the Hokage office to open the door to see Lady Tsunade and Shizune smiling at us, welcoming us back.

"Its been a long time, you three... Your training was fruitful, I hope..." Naruto gave her a thumbs up, saying that we did awesome training.

She said that she wanted to test our ability's so she picked someone out to give us a test, and right at that moment, someone knocked on the door and it turned out to be Shikamaru and a Sand Shinobi named Temari.

Sakura pointed to us showing that we were home which made Shikamaru suprised, "Naruto? Bell? Is it really you guys?" I smiled at him which made him blush as Temari asked if this really was Naruto.

Naruto asked who she was while Sakura reminded him that she was Garra's sister.

Naruto asked if they were the ones that the three of us had to fight which made Shikamaru confused as Lady Tsunade said that they were not the one's we were going to be fighting.

She then pointed to the window for which Naruto opened and looked outside to his left and called out, "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and I went over to the window to see him and I smiled when I saw that nothing has changed with him either.

Naruto jumped onto the roof that Kakashi-sensei was sitting on and told him that he had something for him, for which again, I mentally face palmed at our sensei's reaction.

It was a book that Master Jiraiya made that hasn't been published yet and its all full of perverted stuff like moans and groans. "It's the first edition in three years... Pretty boring if you ask me, but I know you like these stuff, so..."

I turn to see Master pouting at what Naruto said which made me giggle as Tsunade spoke, "Calm down... This is no time to be fooling around, Kakashi..."

Naruto asked if he was his, Sakura and I opponent and he nodded as he jumped through the window and spoke as he looked at us girls, "Well, look who got all grown up and became beautiful women, huh?"

I blushed at his comment while Sakura just thanked him. Tsunade spoke, "Kakashi will be putting you three to the test... How well you do against him will remain as your future status."

Kakashi-sensei said that we must be tired from our trip so we were going to do it in an hour at the Training Grounds, then he disappeared.

Shikamaru said that he probably left so he could read the book for which we got light bulbs in our heads, knowing that, that was the answer.

I told them that there was something that I had to do at home, so I would meet them at the Training Ground's in an hour, then I disappeared as well.

I teleport outside of my apartment and sighed, ready to go inside and clean up.

Once I got inside, there was dust everywhere that it was about an inch and a half thick on the floor.

Sighing, I grabbed my gloves out of my ninja pouch and put them on. I then started to move my hands, wrists, and arms at the same time for the wind in the air to move to carry the dust outside the house.

Once that was all done, I started to polish the counter tops and hanged up my sheets and blankets to dry.

After a half an hour of cleaning, I went infront of my mirror to look at my reflextion.

I still had my deep shade of black for my hair that now goes down to my ankles, and bright blue eyes that were on a heart shaped face that was my own.

I wear a different outfit then I wore a few years ago... It's a blue, long sleeved shirt with the neck part being a darker shade of blue. I am still wearing my boots that go up to my thighs as well as short white pants that covered my bottom. I am still wearing the blue flower pin that Lord Third gave me for my first day at the Academy... I will never forget what he has done for me...

All in all, I have only grown a few inches while Naruto grew at least a foot, so I am only up to the middle of his chest which sort of disappoints me.

Looking at the clock, I see that I have ten minutes until the test starts so I grabbed my house key, locked the door, and went to the Training Grounds.

Once I got there, I saw Naruto and the team waiting there for me and they all smiled as I came into their line of sight.

Kakashi-sensei pulled out two bells, "Alright, show me how you have come... After all, you haven't given up on your "Sasuke" have you?"

All three of us looked determined and as Sakura said "Not a chance", and Naruto said, "What do you think I put all this training for?" I just gave proud smile but didn't say anything.

"The rules are the same as before that first day... I don't care how you do it... Just get these bells away from me... And remember-"

Naruto interrupted him, "If we are not prepared to kill you-" Sakura interrupted him, "Then we won't get the bells-" I interrupted her saying that we knew.

Kakashi-sensei scoffed, "Exactly... Show no mercy if you ever hope to get these bells... You've got till sunrise tomorrow... Okay, shall we get started?"

Naruto tightened his headband while Sakura and I put on different pairs of gloves to help with our strength when battling.

"Are you going to be reading that stupid book the whole time, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as Sakura answered. "No he won't, I bet he has already finished reading it!"

He put the book into his ninja pouch while speaking, "Nope, not quite... I am going to save that little pleasure for later... Besides, I feel like I am going to need to stay on my toes. It's a whole new ball game... This time... It's serious..." He says as he lifts up his headband to show his Sharingan.

We were now all having a stare off as we stood there in silence, waiting for him to say go.

Suddenly, Naruto threw Shuriken at Kakashi-sensei for which he dodged and threw his own Shuriken for which Naruto jumped into the air to dodge.

Then Kakashi-sensei threw more Shuriken as Naruto was stuck in the air, so he made a shadow clone to take him out of the way.

Naruto landed on the ground and made a transformation Jutsu with the clone and made a big Shuriken but Kakashi-sensei caught him and put him in the same stance that he was on the first day of training.

Only this time, there was a twist. A clone of Naruto was standing behind Kakashi-sensei with a kunai to his back, trapping Kakashi-sensei, making me smile.

Kakashi-sensei then told us to start and he burst into smoke, which meant that he was a shadow clone.

I tried to feel for his Chakra and when I finally found it, I found that it was underground so I looked at Sakura and nodded.

I knew since she trained under Lady Tsunade that she must have trained to have her strength so I trusted her to find him.

Suddenly, Sakura punched the ground, leaving big cracks in the ground which shocked the men, but instead I went up and high fived Sakura. I saw that Kakashi-sensei was still halfway into the ground so I brought back my leg and hit the ground, making the ground push in out into the open.

All three of them looked at me with awe which made me blush, but then focused back on the task at hand.

He the poofs away again which made us pout, but Naruto found him and threw kunai's at him for which he dodges and throws shuriken at him for which Naruto dodged as well.

Kakashi-sensei then stood in front of us and told us that he was going to teach us Taijutsu and goes after Naruto first. He and I jumped away for him to fight Sakura.

I see her gather Chakra into her hand and keeps trying to hit him but he dodges, "Just one hit..." She muttered as Sensei spoke, "Not much help if you can't hit me..."

I then jumped behind him for which he barely had time to register that I was there before I kicked him out of the tree and called for Naruto to go.

Naruto appeared out of a bush and does the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, but he defeated everyone but didn't see the real one.

Then Naruto came out of the tree and made a sign and called out, "Leaf's Hidden Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years Of Pain!" and tried to shove his fingers up his butt, but he jumped just in time to miss it.

Kakashi-sensei got away and we were now thinking of a plan to get the bells away from Kakashi-sensei.

I leaned against the tree, waiting for him to show up if he does to surprise attack us, as my teammates think of his weaknesses.

"His sense of smell is as good as Kiba's... His Taijutsu rival's Bushy Brows, and has the Sharingan!" Naruto stated as Sakura pondered, "There has to be a way to take him down."

I started to giggle as I thought of a way to take him down so they look up at me with confused looks so I asked them, "What does Kakashi-sensei love most, huh?"

Their eyes widen as they say, "Icha Icha Paradise" at the same time then got an evil glint in their eyes as they discussed a plan.

Once we were ready, I located Kakashi-sensei with my sensory and told them that he was on the other side of the training ground.

We all hurried there and once we found him he was surprised we were doing a frontal attack because he knew that it wasn't going to work, but he didn't know out plan.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! I know how the book of Icha Icha Paradise ends!" He looked shocked as he tried to cover his ears but he could still see Naruto's mouth move so he shut his eyes.

Naruto took both of the bells as he opened his eyes and sighed knowing that he lost. We all laughed at his depression as Naruto told him that he didn't really know the ending.

"You two have shown growth... Even you Bell, even though, I already know your strength since you were in the Anbu." I nodded in agreement as she asked Kakashi-sensei if he had anything to say.

"Well, they did get the bell's so..." Lady Tsunade nodded as we looked confused. Shizune started to speak, "Well, we have been decided what your future status will be..."

He shouted out Naruto and Sakura's name, saying that they will be part of team Kakashi again.

Naruto was happy until he looked over at me and asked if I was going to be in the team as well for which Lady Tsunade sighed and called out my Anbu name which made me bow down to her which Naruto was confused until Sakura explained that I used to be in the Anbu so I had to do that when my Anbu name is called.

Tsunade sighed, "Risu... I am giving you a choice... You can come back to the Anbu... Or you stay with Team Seven... Rise and give me your answer."

I rose then looked over at Naruto and sighed. "I have been given a life long mission to protect Naruto at all costs... But it's not only that... Team Seven has given me a family that I have never had... So... Lady Tsunade, I choose to stay with Team Seven, ma'am!"

She nodded and smiled, "Bell Ciera! You shall also be part as team Seven under Kakashi Hatake!"

I nodded as I looked over to see Sakura with tears in her eyes as she came over and hugged me, saying that she thought of me as family as well which made me tear up and hug her as well.

Naruto then raised his hand into the air and shouted, "Alright! Time to get some ramen to celebrate!" I laughed as I ran after Naruto who ran into the direction of the ramen shop.

I love my family...

Hey Guys!

I am so happy to be write the sequel for this story!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	3. Chapter 2: Save The Kazekage

(Bell's Point Of View)

I have woken up the next morning feeling refresh from a good night of sleep I had.

I got ready for the day and went outside for a walk for which I ran into Hinata Hyuuga who was also out for a walk. I called and ran out to her for which she smiled and let me catch up.

I looked at her in amazement as I said that she has gotten more beautiful the past three years which made her blush and silently talk, "Thank you, though you are the most beautiful Kunoichi in the village..."

I scoffed and told her not to listen to rumors because I thought that everyone was beautiful in their own way.

We walked through the market and was talking until our conversation came to the knucklehead. "So, you still love Naruto?" She shook her head which made my eyes widen as she spoke.

"I finally realized that Naruto wasn't for me... But for you Bell!" I was shocked and started stuttering mumbled words that none of us could understand until she grabbed my eyes gently and spoke.

"I know that you and Naruto love each other, I can tell by how you guys act and talk to each other... Besides, I have found someone else!" I looked at her with a confused look, asking who it was.

She told me that it was Kiba Inuzuka, her teammate, that she has fallen in love with and that he loves her as well. "So, are you guys a couple?" She shook her head, and said that she hasnt't told him that she loves him yet.

I shook my head as I heard someone shout my name so I turned to see Sakura with a smile on her face as she saw Hinata as well. "Hey Hinata! Haven't seen you in a while, how have you been."

She says that she has been doing well for which Sakura turned to me, telling me that we were getting our first mission as Team Kakashi which made me smile.

I followed her to the Hokage office, just as I heard Naruto shouting, probably because he thinks that the mission is lame, and we walked in.

Immediately, Sakura put him into a head lock for which telling him to shut up. I smiled, knowing that Naruto hasn't changed that much which made me happy.

Suddenly, a code breaker ninja came in and gave Lady Tsunade the scroll and her eyes widen, so I asked what was wrong.

She looked at us with a serious look, "Team Kakashi! I am assigning you to an A-rank mission. The Akatsuki has captured the Kazekage, Garra. You have to retrieve him and you need to hurry since it takes three days to get there..."

My eyes widen, knowing what was going to happen to Garra if the Akatsuki have him for which Naruto asked what was wrong so I looked at him with a worried look.

"They are going to try to separate Garra from the One Tail... If we don't get there quick enough... Garra will die."

Naruto and Sakura looked shocked at the news for which Naruto's eyes narrowed and said that they had to go for which we all nodded then scattered to get our stuff ready.

Once I was all packed for a two week trip, I ran to the village gates to see everyone waiting for me then we left.

Running through the trees, for about thirty minutes, we saw Temari walking towards the Sand Village in a calm matter.

We told her about Garra so she came along with us to the trip to the Sand Village.

I looked over at Naruto to see that he had his eyes stuck to the ground as we jumped through the trees so I jumped next to him and got into his pattern.

"Naru..." I asked as he looked up at me with teary eyes which made me frown in sadness becuase I have never seen Naruto cry before.

I gave him a comforting smile and told him that we were going to save Garra if it was the last thing we do. He looked at me with wide eyes as he looked in front of him with a tear going down his cheek.

"You... Called me Naru... Why?" I looked at him and smiled, "Well, I think it could be our thing to call each other by pet names... Naru!" He looked at me and chuckled, "Alright then... Be!"

We both laughed as we stopped to make camp since it was getting dark and we need to take shelter for the rest of the night.

**********Time skip brought to you by having a panic attack at school**********

After three days of getting to Suna, Sakura and I went to see Kankuro, Garra's older brother, because he got poison in his system from fighting the Akatsuki.

He screamed in pain as he unconsciously grabbed Naruto's... I mean, Naru's hand.

Sakura and I put our hair up into the pony tail so it wouldn't get in the way and we got to work. Sakura looked at me as she spoke, "The poison has spread mainly to his chest. We have to get as much out as possible, so I can find an anitdote."

I nodded as I started to fill up a big bow full of water so she could put the poison into it. We were about to get started, but an old woman tried to kick Kakashi-sensei.

I tried to ignore them as I used my medical Ninjutsu to help keep Kankuro calm enough that we can get the poison out. I remembered what happened at the Sannin fight so I decided to try it again.

I put my hands on his forehead and used my medical Ninjutsu as I started to sing softly.

"Karanokokoro o terasu mono wa nani?  
Sakebi tsudzukeru hikari todoku made

Falling through the cracks kurayami e ochite ku  
Anata no sono-te o zettai hanasanai  
Tell me the story of your life mada michi no tochū  
Anata o watashi wa zettai akiramenai

Osae rarenai shōdō nanigenai hibi wa aijō  
Natsukashī kaze ni furimukeba itsu demo anata no koe ga suru yo  
Underdog wa Wander around mawarimichi o shite mo nigeru yori mashi yo  
Jibun de jibun o shinji rarenakucha dare o shinjiru no?

Hikari ni sono te kazase

Shining through the clouds kurayami e ochite ku  
Anata no sono-te o zettai hanasanai  
Tell me what is on your mind hateshinaiyumewo  
Oikake bokura wa zettai akiramenai

Kotae no nai jinsei ni kujike-sō ni narukedo  
Don't give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down!  
Kokoro wa tsunagatteru yo tatoe tōkuhanaretemo  
Tomoni tomoni ikite yukou

Sono zenryoku shissō mezasu no wa ano chōjō  
sagashi tsudzuke teru ibasho wa itsu demo anata o matte iru yo  
Our lives are a winding road yorimichi o shite mo modoru yori mashi yo  
Tatoe machigattemo muda janaikara mayowazu ni susume

Sono-te o sora ni kazase

Falling through the cracks kurayami e ochite ku  
Anata no sono-te o zettai hanasanai  
Tell me the story of your life mada michi no tochū  
Anata o watashi wa zettai akiramenai

Kotae no nai jinsei ni mayotte bakaridakedo  
Don't give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upaside down!  
Kokoro wa tsunagatteru yo tatoe tōkuhanaretemo  
Tomoni tomoni ikite yukou

Hikari ni sono te kazase

Shining through the clouds kurayami e ochiteku  
Anata no sono te wo zettai hanasanai  
Tell me what is on your mind hateshinai yume wo  
Oikake bokura ha zettai akiramenai

Kotae no nai jinsei ni kujike-sō ni narukedo  
Don't give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down!  
Kokoro wa tsunagatteru yo tatoe tōkuhanaretemo  
Tomoni tomoni ikite yukou"

Once I finished singing softly, I see that Kankuro has fully calmed down and Sakrua has taken most of the poison out, enough to make an antidote.

I turned to see that the old lady was looking sour which made me confused so I looked over to Naruto and he just shrugged his shoulders, making me nod.

Sakura has finished making the antidote, with the help of the other doctors, and came up to us.

We all walked to the Suna Village gates then Kakashi-sensei summoned the same dog he used in the Invasion during the Chunin Exams.

I see him pull out a cloth of Akatsuki's clothes that he got from Kankuro and let the dog smell it, so we knew where we had to go. He said that it was to the north for which he thanked him and Pakkun disappeared.

He turned to look at me for which I stood up straight, waiting for orders. "Bell, you are a sensory ninja, correct?" I nodded as he told me that I was to keep a look out for the reinforcements or threats of any kind.

I nodded as we were about to leave, until the old lady from before jumped in front of us and told us that she was coming with us for which we hesitantly agreed to let her come.

We have been traveling for about an hour now and I sensed someone in front of us so I held my hand up to stop everyone just as we got into an empty field until we saw one of the Uchiha brothers... Itachi Uchiha.

"Hello Naruto... Risu..." I narrowed my eyes as I told everyone not to look into his eyes because he has the Mangekyou Sharingan.

He pointed at Naruto, "I want you, Kyuubi..." I streched my hand in front of Naruto, telling him that he will get no where near him.

I raced up and punched him, but he turned out to be a clone made out of crows. I felt sudden anger flow through me as I knew that he could be anywhere.

Suddenly, I heard Naruto shout "Rasengan" and pointed it at nothing which made me turn to the old woman and Sakura then told them that he was a Genjutsu so they poored Chakra into him to release it.

Naruto gasped as he asked what happened as Sakura stated that he was in a Genjutsu which made him flinch, making me wonder what he saw in the Genjutsu.

Shaking the thought off, I heard Kakashi-sensei tell Naruto and I to be his back up's for which we nodded.

We finally reached Itachi and Naruto made a giant Rasengan for which hit him, sending him flying. We walked over to his courpse to see that it wasn't Itachi, but someone else.

This got me thinking as to why he would replace himself just to distract us... To distract us... That's it!" Turning to Kakashi-sensei, he nodded, knowing what I was thinking.

I told them that this was just a diversion to to distract us from getting to Garra in time which made Naruto mad as we went on our journey again.

Once It got dark, we set up camp so we could rest and I was about to get some sleep, but I couldn't because I was too worried for Garra and Naruto.

Sitting up, I see that Naruto had watch duty so he was up in a tree where I heard silent sobs.

Quietly going up the tree, I hugged Naruto from behind which surprised him but more tears just fell down his face. "Why is it always Garra? He just became the Kazekage... Why can't it just be me for a change!"

My eyes widen as I started to rock Naruto back and forth as I spoke, "Don't ever say that Naru... Both of you have been through so much... Garra will be fine, and we will be the team that we alway's were, okay? Do not ever wish this on yourself... I need you, Naru... More then you think..."

With that Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at me with serious eyes. "When all this craziness is all over, there is something I want to ask you, Bell... I mean, Be."

I nodded and told him that his shift was over so it was time to wake up Kakashi-sensei for his round. Jumping out of tree, Naruto woke up Kakashi-sensei and went to bed like I did, thinking about what we wanted to tell me.

*********Time skip brought to you by having an Ovaries Cyst on my right side*********

The next morning, we started back on our trip where Naruto was way ahead of us, staying out of formation which got Sakura mad and Lady Chiyo confused as to why he was so determined to get Garra back, so Kakashi-sensei answered.

He started to explain how they are both very similar with their childhood and how they were treated. They were also Jinchurriki's which made life even harder for the both of them.

Kakashi-sensei told her that they fought together in the Invasion of Konoha and changed Garra's heart so it wasn't so hard and thirsty for blood.

Listening to what they were saying, made me think if Garra had anyone to protect him when he was little because Naruto had the Anbu Black Ops and me personally.

I really hope that we get to him into time before...

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "Kara no Kokoro" by Anly!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	4. Chapter 3: Reinforcements

(Bell's Point Of View)

We have been running nonstop as we finally made it to the opening of the Akatsuki's hide out.

There, in front of us, was Team Gai for which Rock Lee had his mouth opened, gapped at me, while Neji had a faint blush on his cheeks.

I asked what was wrong and Neji just shook his head while Lee gave me a thumbs up saying that I was very youthful which made me confused, but wen't along with it anyway.

I looked over at Naruto to see that his eyes were red and his whisker marks have darkened which meant that the Nine Tails was acting up which made me worried and sick at the same time.

We walked closer to the rock that was blocking the cave and we see that there was a seal tag, so we couldn't get through.

Neji used his Byakugan to see what is inside the cave, "Inside, there seems to be just an empty cavern, but I can't make out what is going on in there... There seems to be many people."

Naruto asked about Garra so Neji tried to see if he could see him. Neji said that he couldn't describe what he saw so Lee said that we would just have to see for ourselves.

Gai-sensei jumped back about fifty feet then ran at the rock with full force to break it but I didn't even leave a scratch or a mark of any kind.

Lee asked what the plan was, and his sensei said that we need to get rid of the barrier. "Before we even getting rid of it, we need to know what kind of barrier seal it is." Sakura said looking at me and I nodded.

"So, figure out the kind of barrier... That's step one, right Kakashi..." Kakashi-sensei answered him with a nod as he tried to figure out the seal on the rock.

He said that it could be a five seal barrier which made me look at the tag and saw what the lines on it were, and he was right, it was a five seal barrier.

"It's a strong layer of protection that has five tags that say forbidden on it, and it is passed around to keep the barrier locked and hidden. One of the tags are in front of us, the other four must be in other locations."

Sakura asked if we had to take them off simultaneously for which Kakashi-sensei agreed and said that the barrier won't open unless all seals are taken off at the same time.

Naruto asked how we figure out where the other tags are so Kakashi looked at him and so did I. I see that his eyes and whisker marks are back to normal.

Kakashi told Neji to use his Byakugan to see where the tags were and when he found them, he told us the locations. "One is on the border, about five hundred meters east from us... The second one is on a tree trunk, three hundred meters south... The third one is six hundred meters west on a cliff... The fourth is in the woods about eight hundred meters southwest."

Sakura spoke, "So that must mean that each are far apart from each other and what will the signal's be.

"Gai spoke, "No problem there! At that distance we should be able to use wireless radios. Okay, we'll all stay in communication and find the tags with Neji's directions! Now then. Shall we get going? It's starting to get noisy outside and we've got our mission to complete, after all! We'll remove the tags in the four surrounding locations. If this is a competition of speed, our team will probably be faster, after all. We're counting on you!

He then started giving out directions to his team, "All right, you head for the northwest forest, Lee! I leave the northeast boulder to you, Neji. Roger. And you take the south-southeast, Tenten. Understood. I'll head for the northwest cliff. I'm sure that one will be in the location most difficult to remove. What's the frequency?"

Lee then asked if they could hear him, but his headphone was too loud so it blew out Kakashi-sensei's and Team Gai's ears which made Lee apologize and turn it down.

Gai then brought out his hand while Lee and TenTen put their hands on top of his while Neji hestinatly put his hand on top of everyone else's then they left.

Once they left, Naruto then stuck out his hand saying that we should do that too but everyone said they would rather die then do that but me.

Nrauto got disappointed and was about to put his hand down, but I hurry and put my hand on top of his. He looked at me when I smiled at him which made him blush.

We both chanted out "Team Kakashi!" then put our hands down then sat around waiting for the signal to pull the tag in front of us.

It has been five minutes and I see that's Naruto's eyes were red again and his whisker marks where darkened again so I went over to where he was sitting and hugged him from behind, trying to soothe him.

"Bell..." I asked him what he needed and he said that he wanted me to sing him the song I sang to him everytime I put him to bed for which I nodded and started to sing.

Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning"

I see that he has calmed down which made me smile because I knew that this was hard on Naruto for him being a Jinchurrkiki so I knew how to calm him down.

I see that Kakashi told us to get into postition so I went over to where Sakura was standing because we were both supposed to break the rock when they take off the tag.

Kakashi-sensei then got a reading from Team Gai, saying that they were ready to pull off the tags and he counted down from three and once he got zero he pulled off the tag, and Sakura and I raced forward and broke the boulder.

Once it was broken into little pieces that we could now get into the cave.

When we got into the cave, we saw two of the Akatsuki member's and one of them was sitting right on top of Garra.

Naruto growled at the blond... "Get off him..." I looked over to see that Naruto's eyes were red again as the blonde that he didn't want to which made Naruto more angry.

I grabbed Naruto's hand, telling him to calm down because this was exactly what the Akatsuki want which was for him to lash out.

Suddenly, the blond man took a clay bird that was as big as the cave enterance and took Garra into his mouth and flew outside the cave.

Naruto went out after him for which Kakashi-sensei and I followed him while Lady Chiyo and Sakura stayed behind to fight the puppet who hurt Kankuro.

We landed outside the cave as Naruto was shouting to give Garra back and Kakashi-sensei pulled up his ninja headband to show his sharingan.

The blonde haired Akatsuki started talking to us about his man Sasori and how that he was no match for his partner for which I highly doubted.

The blonde held out his hand to see that he had a mouth on his hand as I heard Naruto speak, "Go on Kakashi-sensei, Bell... Go to Sakura, I have got this... Go on Sensei! Bell! I will take care of it! I will save Garra!"

I gasped as I saw Naruto jump to attack the bird with the Akatsuki's member on it, but he moved away and Naruto punched the rock wall.

The Akatsuki member threw this clay flying creature at Kakashi-sensei and I for which he threw a shuriken at it which made it explode.

I land next to an angry Naruto and I tried to calm him down, but the Nine Tail's Chakra was to strong for me to handle. "Let go of him... I will never let you have him! I will get Garra... Nothing will stop me!"

I frowned at Naruto as I heard the blonde chuckle which made me narrow my eyes at him as he started to fly away which made Naruto chase after which me shout out his name as Kakashi-sensei and I follow him.

I just we save Garra soon...

Before its too late...

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!

The episodes used in this chapter was Naruto Shippuden Episode's 19 - 21!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	5. Chapter 4: The Nine Tail's Cloak

(Bell's Point Of View)

Kakashi-sensei and I were following after Naruto as he chased Deidara, the blonde Akatsuki member, and tried to think of a plan because chasing him wasn't the answer.

Suddnenly, Deidara send down three clay dragons that attacked Naruto, shooting him off the log.

He got back up on the log right as one clay dragon swooped down in front of Kakashi and I then it exploded in our faces.

We moved out of the way in time and Kakashi told me to go on as help Naruto since I have a faster speed them him and Naruto combined.

I told him to hurry and catch up when he can then I shot forward and landed next to an enraged Naruto as I heard two explosions coming from where Kakashi-sensei was so we turned our heads and called out to our sensei until he came out of the smoke without a scratch on him.

I tried to tell Naruto to calm down and wait for Kakashi-sensei, but he was too focused on Garra to notice me which made me frown and kept moving forward.

Then, a bunch of clay bug bombs floated down onto the logs where we were jumping. I know that he is trying to split the three of us up so he could fight Naruto alone, so he was going after Kakashi-sensei first.

He tried to tell Naruto to slow down, but Naruto didn't listen to what he had to say, he kept moving forward.

I sighed as I kept up with Naruto as we heard explosions go off which could mean that Kakashi-sensei got hurt which meant...

Before I could finish my thought, Deidara stopped in front of us which made Naruto growl even more and I narrowed my eyes.

Naruto was about to jump at him, but I caught his wrist and someone else grabbed his shoulder. He looked over at me and slowly said my name then looks over to see Kakashi-sensei holding his shoulder.

Kakashi-sensei explains to him why he shouldn't be running off to fight Deidara and find ways to defeat him. "There are two way's we can beat him... One, is to force him to fight up close and personal... Second, is to beat him at his own game..."

Naruto asked how we would do that so I spoke up making them look at me, "No matter which method is taken, your unit needs either a comrade who specializes in long-range attacks or one who can use support Ninjutsu for long-range battles. In the event of having neither it's impossible to defeat the enemy. Well, it'd be different if you were as smart as Shikamaru, though."

Kakashi-sensei nodded as Naruto asked what ranges we were for which said both because I was in the Anbu while Kakashi-sensei said that he as a long range and short range as well.

Naruto said that we met all the needs so we could go fight and I told him to calm down, again, while Kakashi-sensei explained, "He infiltrated the Hidden Sand by himself and defeated Gaara, and most important, he's a member of the Akatsuki."

Kakashi-sensei said that he had a plan which made me nod, waiting for his instructions.

During the instruction's I could see that Naruto has calmed down and his eyes and whisker marks went back to normal.

After a few minutes of talking about our plan, we chased after Deidara as Kakashi-sensei told us to hang back a little which made me look at his Sharingan eye to see that it was a different pattern.

I whispered, "Mangekyo Sharingan", then hanged back little watch it in action.

Kakashi-sensei shouted out the name I just whispered and Naruto looked confused as to what it was so I explained it to him.

"The Mangekyō Sharingan is an advanced form of the that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. They are noted to be the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction"

He looked amazed as he watched this kind of Sharingan in action.

A portal like thing that popped up and sucked Deidara's arm out of existence.

Naruto and I started climbing up the cliff, but paused to see what was going to happen next.

Kakashi-sensei and Deidara were out of the Ravine were now in the forest, waiting for our turn to start.

Once we was low enough the ground, Naruto and I jumped up and both did a Rasengan on the head of the flying clay dragon, making it fall off.

Naruto made shadow clones to catch the head that was falling which also had Garra in it and put it on a rock on the ground.

Deidara fell onto a branch in the trees so we couldn't see him anymore, but our primary focus was Garra so Naruto and his clones were getting inside the clay head as I landed next to Kakashi-sensei, asking if he was alright.

He says that he was fine, and Naruto got the clay dragon head open only to see one thing... Garra, laying there motionless and not breathing... Garra was dead.

I looked down with sadness and I feel someone wrap their arm around my shoulders, so I looked up to see clone of Naruto standing next to me with his eyes forward.

I felt comfort from my crush as I looked at Naruto to see that his eyes were red once again and his whisker marks darkened.

Suddenly, using his speed to go behind Deidara, he punched him in the face, making blood fly out of his mouth.

He made more Shadow clones to keep Deidara on the ground and still as he punched him in the middle of his face. Naruto punched him over and over again which made me shut my eyes in fear.

"This isn't Naruto... This isn't the Naruto I know!" I said to myself as I looked back to see that Naruto made a Rasengan and smashed into, what we thought was Deidara, but it turned out to be a clay substitution.

The four clones Naruto made to hold down Deidara disappeared, leaving Naruto just sitting there, looking at the ground.

Two of his clones pulled out, the now dead, Garra and sat him up against the tree as I watched something that I knew can never be erased from my mine.

A red substance formed around Naruto, making some sort of cloak around him and two tails formed behind him and ears on his head appeared.

"He's lost control..." I whispered as Kakashi-sensei told me that it was the Nine Tail's cloak which made a tear fall from my eye.

Screaming out his name, I raced towards him with tears in my eyes that were now streaming down my face. He brought out his fist and hit my in the gut for which Kakashi-sensei shouted my name in concern.

I think him hearing me cry out in pain made him snap out of the Nine Tail's control which made me happy.

Running over to me, he asked if I was okay and what happened. This made me realize that he doesn't have control of his mine, body, and secret which meant that he didn't know what he was doing.

I felt someone wipe away the blood from my lip so I look up to see a tired Naruto gently smiling at me while saying that he was happy that I wasn't fully hurt which made me blush and smile softly.

Suddenly, Sakura and Lady Chiyo arrived as I spoke saying that we felt a huge tremor from where they were at.

"Yeah It looks like you're still having some trouble here..." I sighed as I looked up at Garra then went over and carried him in my arms, bridal style, and took him to an open grass field.

Laying him down on the grass, I stepped away as Naruto moved forward to stand right next to him and kept his head.

"Why? Why did Why is it always Gaara? Did he have to die like this?! He's the Kazekage... He just became the Kazekage!" Lady Chiyo tried telling him to calm down, but he just turned with tears streaming down his face as he told her to shut up which made my eyes widen.

He has never said that to a comrade before... And he has never cried in public before... "Naru..." I silently said as he kept sobbing and talking.

This wouldn't have happened if you Sand Shinobi hadn't put a monster inside Gaara! Did you even ask Gaara at all about how he felt?! Jinchuriki, my butt! You've no right to act so self-important by labeling us with that word you created! I can't save Sasuke... And I can't save Gaara... I trained so hard for three years... Nothing's changed since three years ago."

Lady Chiyo then walked to the other side of Garra then put her hands together and, what looked like to be Medical Ninjustu, it was a Jutsu to bring people back to life... But there was a price... Your life, that is...

I gasped then looked down as I felt a tear fall from my eyes, but I hurry and wiped it away then look sadly at Garra, Naruto, and Lady Chiyo.

"Everything I've done until now was wrong. However, it looks like I'll finally be able to do something right at the end. The world of the Sand and the Leaf created by foolish old people is finished. I'm sure the future you build from here on out will be much different than ours."

Naruto asked what she was doing so Sakura answered saying, "Granny Chiyo in exchange for her own life Sakura She's going to bring Gaara back to life!"

Naruto asked if there was such a thing and I nodded until I heard her say that she didn't have enough Chakra, so Naruto put his hands on top of hers and started to help her with Chakra.

There was only one thing that I could do right no, which to help with the reviving process with my ability to strengthen Jutsu with a song.

Moshi ano hi no ame ga  
Yande itanara  
Kitto sure tokutte itadakeka mo  
Itsumo toori no jikan ni  
Bus ga kitetanara  
Kimi to wa deau koto ga nakattanda ne

Moshimo sukoshi demo  
Ano shunkan ga zuretetara  
Futari wa tokutta unmei wo tadotte shimatteta

Kimi to onaji mirai wo  
Zutto issho ni mite itai  
Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashō de  
Mitsumete iyō yo  
Kimi no egaku mirai ni  
Watashi wa iru no kana  
Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
Miagete itai yo

Kuchiguse ya shigusa mo  
Yoku nite kita futari  
Maru de zutto mukashi kara shitteru mitai da ne  
Dōji ni mēru shitari  
Onaji koto omottari  
Akai ito de hiki yoserareteru no kamo

Gūzen wa saisho kara  
Mō kimatteta mitai ni  
Kasanatta futari wa unmei tte shinjite iru yo

Kimi no egaku mirai ni  
Watashi wa iru no kana  
Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
Miagete itai yo

Kimi to onaji mirai wo  
Zutto issho ni mite itai  
Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashō de  
Mitsumete iyō yo  
Kimi no egaku mirai ni  
Watashi wa iru no kana  
Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
Miagete itai yo

Tatoeba namida no hi mo  
Hare no hi mo futari de  
Onaji michi wo itsumade mo  
Te wo tsunaide arukemasu yō ni

Kimi to onaji mirai wo  
Zutto issho ni mite itai  
Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashō de  
Mitsumete iyō yo

Kimi no egaku mirai ni  
Watashi wa iru no kana  
Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
Miagete itai yo"

The Jutsu was done and Lady Chiyo started to fall over, so Sakura ran over to her and caught her as Naruto went over to Garra, sitting him up, as he opens his eyes.

He quietly said Naruto's name and then he looked around to see us and many people from his village celebrating his awakening.

Kanakuro went over to his brother telling him that he shouldnt have to worry so much about the Kazekage for which Temari knocked Naruto and Kankuro out of the way to her brother, being protective.

Garra said thank you to Naruto for which he responded, "If you're going to say that, you should say it to the old lady, not me She saved Gaara with an incredible Medical Ninjutsu She got tired out, so she's sleeping now, but When the old lady gets back to the village, she'll get well again!"

I shook my head as Naruto looked up at me with a confused look, "No, you're wrong, Granny Chiyo used... That Jutsu..." Naruto was confused as to why he was wrong for which I put on a blank face, the face we had to use in the Root, and spoke with a blank voice.

"She wasn't just using Medical Ninjutsu She used the Reanimation Ninjutsu... Lady Chiyo is dead..."

He looked shocked at me then looked down in shame as I kept speaking. "It's a Ninjutsu that allows you to bring a dead person back to life in exchange for your own. At one time, in the Sand Puppet Unit, they were doing research to develop a Jutsu that could bring puppets to life. Granny Chiyo headed up the project They succeeded in developing the Jutsu in theory, but midway, they decided that the risks were too great. Before it reached the stage of human experiments, it was designated as a Forbidden Jutsu and it was sealed."

Naruto looked over at Lady Chiyo as Garra stood up and said for us to prey for Lady Chiyo and for all she has done for us.

**********Time skip brought to you by tomorrow being Mother's day**********

We were all standing in front of a grave for Lady Chiyo which we all stayed at for awhile to prey and give our thanks to her in the afterlife.

Once we finished, we walked to the enterance of the gate and said our goodbye's as Garra reached out his hand to Naruto for which Naruto got scrambled with his words.

"Normally I suppose people shake hands and say goodbye but I'm not really good with that kind of stuff, so I'll just leave it at this-"

Suddenly, sand flowed up to Naruto's hand making him reach up and grab Naruto's hand for which they both shaked.

I hugged Garra which made him jump a little and I said goodbye in his ear as he hugged me back. Letting go, I walk with my team back to the village where everything was going to be peaceful once more...

Right?

Hey Guys!

The songs used in this chapter are "Lullaby For A Stormy Night" by Vienna Tang and "If" from Naruto Shippuden Movie 4 Ending!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden episode's 21- 32!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	6. Chapter 5: Sai

(Bell's Point Of View)

it has been a day since we have been back to the Hidden Leaf Village and things were already getting crasy.

Right now, Naruto, Sakura, and I we in the Hokage Office where we just heard news of Sasuke's whereabouts, and now we hoping to go find him.

Lady Tsunade smirked, "Now that both of them have heard it, I am sure that they want to go on the mission." I nodded my head as Naruto excitedly said yes to her.

Naruto then grabbed my hand as we went outside, leaving Sakura with Lady Tsunade and Shizune, and we went to search for a teammate.

Once we stopped running, we were in the middle of town where I saw that Naruto had a frown on his face so I asked him what was wrong.

He didn't answer me so I just put a hand on his shoulder which made him look at me as I spoke, "Don't worry, we are going to get Sasuke back!"

He smiled as he looked forward and started thinking, "We need to think about this carefully... It would be a pain to choose someone who will slow us down. Plus, if the person is skillful, there might be a problem with their personality, which would ruin our teamwork," I nodded as he continued, "And you and Sakura are suckers for handsome men, so it would be dangerous if they were good looking!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment as a hooded figure comes in front of us. "Long time no see, Naruto... Bell..." Naruto looked confused and asked who he was for which he said that it was him.

A name clicked into my head and I waved, "Hello Shino!" He nodded to me as he looked at Naruto.

" Even though we haven't seen each other for a long time, you should remember your comrade's face. Because the one that spoke to you will feel bad." Then it clicked in Naruto's head as well, "Ohumthat really indirect speech could it be? Shino!"

He scoffed as a big dog landed in front of us which shocked me, knowing that this big dog was Akamaru, Kiba's ninkin.

"Oh! This smell! It is Bell and Naruto!" I waved as Naruto looked shocked, "You knew it was me 'cause of that? That dog... Of course, it's Akamaru! Huh?! Hey, did you grow?"

Kiba said that Akamaru was the one that grew, only him a little bit. Kiba then looked at me, "Hey, you have gotten more hot then at the Academy!" This shocked me as I blushed as Shino added in, "We'll he is right, you have gotten more curves..." Naruto added, "And bigger boobs!"

I pinched Naruto's ear, making him scream in pain until I let go making him whine from the pain he retrieved.

I heard a high pitched greeting coming from behind so I turned around to see Hinata walking towards us with a smile on her face. I see her blush when she looked at Kiba and I see that he blushed back.

This made me smile as Naruto asked them if one of them could be on our team for a mission, but they declined, saying that they had another mission with their sensei.

Waving goodbye, we ran into Shikamaru so we asked him if we could be our other teammate for which he declined as well, "I told you already, I am in charge of the Chunin Exam's. I mean, yeah, we do have a long history together, so I do want to lend you a hand... But I can't... The fifth appointed me, so she would kill me if I ditched. I get scolded enough from my mom."

Naruto sighed, "And here I was thinking "I can count on Shikamaru," but you go on talking like it's so annoying and all Even if you look at me with those puppy eyes, what's impossible is impossible."

Then I will lend a hand! Here! Shikamaru. This is the lunch box that your mom asked me to hand you." We turned to see a friend that we haven't seen in a while which was Choji Akimichi.

"Hey Choji, are you sure you can say such an irresponsible thing? Don't you have a mission with Asuma and Ino?" Shikamaru asked as Choji pulled out a bag of chips.

"I can't ignore what Naruto is saying. I will try to discuss it with Asuma Sensei." I shook my head and smiled at him, "Choji, thanks! It's not going to help if you tell Asuma because he works under Lady Tsunade."

Choji said that he would still try to talk to him for which I sighed and Naruto also sighed.

I turned around, feeling a strong presence as a ink like lion came charging at me so I gathered Chakra into my fist and punched the lion, turning it into a pile of ink.

"I know this Jutsu... This is Washi's!" I thought as I looked up to see Washi, his code name in the root, sitting there with an ink brush in his hand and a scroll in the other.

I jumped up in front of him as Naruto comes up with me and asked who he was. I put up a blank face as I said his code name, "Washi..." He responded, "Risu..."

Naruto looked confused and looked at me for answers. "We worked together when I was in the Root with Lord Danzo... Seems that he still does as well."

Washi then looks at Naruto, "You are kind of a pussy, aren't you... Do you even have balls?"

This made my eyes widen made Naruto's head turn red from embarrassment. Washi looks at me then back at Naruto, "It looks like that Risu has more balls then you do..."

Naruto shouted at him to shut up as he said goodbye to us then teleport away. I heard someone say hello to us from down below so I turned to see Ino Yamanaka standing and waving at us.

Waving back, I said that we should go to our meeting spot for where we will meet our new teammate since we didn't find one.

Going to the Anbu Black Ops building, we waited for our new team. I saw that Sakura was already there so all we had to wait for is our sensei and new teammate.

About two minutes later, our new teammate which made me sigh as I see that Naruto got furious.

I tried to calm him down as our new sensei appeared and introduced himself, "I will be acting as Kakashi-san's replacement for this team-." He saw Naruto glaring at the new comer which made him confused.

Sakura asked if we knew for which we nodded, "Yeah, he is the guy who attacked Bell when we were with Shikamaru's team!" I sighed as he brought up a kunai but I put my hand his for which he looked at me.

"It's not worth it, Naru... We have to work together... If you like or not." He sighed and put the kunai back and asked who the sensei was. "I am acting as this team's captain while Kakashi-san is in the hospital... Call me Yamato!"

"Captain Yamato..." Sakura stated, trying out his name for which nodded and turned towards me, "Bell is right... Since you guys are going to be on the same team, it will cause a lot of problems if you don't get along."

Sakura and Naruto gaped at him, "The same team!" Washi turned to us, "I am sorry about before, I wanted to know how strong you both were on the same time." He fake-smiled as I said I smiled back, saying that it was fine but Naruto interrupted me.

"Stop it with the fake smiles." I sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long mission.

"Thank's to our encounter, I learned that you are a useless, ball-less waste! Risu is much more reliable then you..." Naruto got angry and was about to pounce on him, but I grabbed his ear, making him yelp in pain.

Sakura then spoke up, "He's our teammate, Naruto! Don't go starting fights... See, Bell is doing fine." He turned to look at me and I just gently smiled at him which made him blush.

She then turned to Washi, "You're being a big jerk, ya know..." He fake-smiled again asked if he was while Sakura said that everyone will hate him if he keep's it up.

"Oh? But I like ugly people like you!" Sakura then got angry as I held onto her waist to keep her in place for trying to pounce on Washi.

Captain Yamato then calmed the three of them down so we stood in a line in front of him as we said our names.

"Naruto Uzumaki," The knucklehead said while glaring at Sai

"Sakura Haruno," She said also glaring at Sai.

"Sai," Washi, or Sai said with a smile.

"Bell Ciera" I said as I looked over at Sai and asked why they didn't give him a code last name like me for which he fake-smiled and said that he didn't know.

Captain Yamato looked at me with a smile, "You are the only one who is going to be responsible and good on this team, huh?'

I giggled awkwardly as he explained what we were here to do.

"The four of us will now head for the Tenchi Bridge capture the Akatsuki spy who has infiltrated Orochimaru's organization and bring him back here. It's an opportunity for us to get information on Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha. We will obtain a precious source of information with which we can draw up plans for both the assassination of Orochimaru and the retrieval of Sasuke. Be sure to proceed with caution."

We all agreed with him then started on our journey.

**********Time skip brought to you by having pain on both of my ovaries**********

We have been walking for about two hours and Naruto and Sakura have been glancing and staring at our new teammate for some time know.

It seems that Sai had enough and spoke, "Please don't stare at me like that I'll pound you." This made Naruto mad so he answered, "Hey! You tick me off with everything you say! He doesn't resemble Sasuke at all!"

Sai said that he didn't really mean it, but Naruto didn't care, "You liar! I'm just trying to portray myself like that kind of character." Sai gave a fake-smile as Naruto pointed it him, "Then you do mean it! You won't do at all! You really tick me off!"

Captain Yamato looked at Naruto with disappointment, "Don't act like that in front of your captain, Naruto. I'm sure Kakashi taught you that trust and teamwork are most important to a team. You were on the same team as the great Kakashi!"

Naruto growled, "He's not a member of Team Kakashi! The other member of our Team Kakashi is Sasuke! This guy was just chosen to cover the loss of Sasuke I don't acknowledge him as a team member."

Sai then scoffed which made me narrow my eyes at him to see what he had to say, "Well That's actually easier for me. He betrayed the Leaf and ran off to serve Orochimaru I don't want to be lumped together with a cockroach along the same lines as Orochimaru."

This made me boil inside, but I kept it inside and blocked Naruto from launching at Sai by putting my hand out in front of him, blocking him.

Sakura spoke up, "Teamwork is indeed important. Sai Naruto still doesn't know you very well. So he may have been out of line. I'm sorry Please forgive Naruto."

Sai gave her a fake smile, "It's okay... It doesn't bother me." Sakura smiled then a second later she punched him in the face sending him a few feet, "You don't have to forgive me. You tricked me good with your fake smile earlier And here you don't even know anything about Sasuke... Don't you ever speak ill about him! If you insult Sasuke again, I won't hold back."

I sighed as I see that Captain Yamato called me over for which I walked over next to him as he put his hands together and shouted, "Four Piller Prison Jutsu," and wood pillers covered the three of my teammates which looked like a wooden box with pillars.

I looked over at our Captain, fascinated that he could use wood style like the First Hokage could do... How is he able to posses it?

"I'll really toss you guys into this cell if you keep fighting. We don't have much time until we get to the Tenchi Bridge. That being said we've still got enough time to take a little detour. As your peacemaker, I offer you this suggestion. In order to improve your rapport, I can toss you guys into this cell for a full day or we can stay at a hot spring inn for a night. Which would you prefer? You guys probably don't really know me all that well. I prefer the kind and gentle approach, but I'm not against controlling you by fear either. Sure enough, getting naked together like this is a great way to bond, isn't it?! Don't you think so?"

I smiled at him, happy that he is reasonable and is able to make everyone happy.

We walked into the town in front of us and we got to a hotel, we split up to go into our appropriate gender's spa.

Sakura and I got undressed and put towels around ourselves then went into an empty spa which made us happy that we were the only one's there.

Cleaning oursevles, we got into a spa and relaxed in warm water.

We just relaxed our bodies and muscles as we heard Sai speak from the other side of the wall telling Naruto that he had a small dick which made Naruto mumble something that we couldn't hear.

"Why we get stuck with him?" I sighed as I told her that Sai was from the Root. "Sai, like me, was from the Root where he was taught to lose all emotion and only be used as a tool for war."

Sakura looked shocked then confused and said, "You were from the Root too, right? Then why do you have emotion?" I sighed as I moved closer to her to explain it.

"Well, I used to be like Sai, but much worse. I have been there since I was born and I wouldn't do anything without an order, and only answered when spoken too. I had no emotions and, technically, no soul. Then, Lord Third found out that Lord Danzo had control of a five year old working in the Root so he took me and put me into his family, and brought me back to my normal self."

She nodded in understanding then hesitantly asked me another question. "How... How did you and Sai become so emotionless like that..."

I sighed as I looked down and clenched my hands. "They did anything to get something out of you... Torture... Isolation... Anything like that"

Sakura put a hand on my shoulder so I looked up at her for her to smile at me. "Thank you, Bell, for telling me... I appreciate it." I nodded while wiping away a tear, and said that it was time to get out so we did.

Once I got out of the water, Sakura gasped as she saw all my scars and burn marks which made me sigh as I wrapped the towel around and told her that it was time to go for which we nodded.

After getting dressed, Sakura and I went to our room's and while she was in the shower, Naruto came in with no shirt on which made blush since I was only half dressed and seeing Naruto in that kind of state.

I threw a pillow at him, telling him to get out for which he apologized and ran out the door.

I was breathing heavily as I saw that Naruto had no shirt on which made me think about it.

I saw Naruto shirtless when he was younger and that didn't bother now, but... Now that are older and him having a muscular bod...

I am going out of my god damn mind...

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season Two Episode's 1-4!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out mt other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	7. Chapter 6: Akatsuki's Spy

(Bell's Point Of View)

I woke up the next morning to find that Sakura was gone, so I decided to see if she went over to the boy's side.

Knocking on Naruto's door, I heard mumbling inside then the door opened to show a messy-haired Naru. Scratching his head, he looks at me with an apology, "Sorry about yesterday..."

I shook my head, saying that he didn't have to apologize and all was forgiven. I told him that Sakura was missing and Naru said Sai was missing as well.

After looking for a little while, we found them outside near the pond where Captain Yamato was also waiting for us.

Naru argued with Sai some more then we went on our way as our Captain asked if we were bit more relaxed and ready to go for which Naruto mumbled something which made Captain do his creepy face, scaring Naru.

We have been walking for about an hour now until Captain stopped and started to walk off the path which made us all confused, but followed him anyway.

Sakura spoke, "Why are we going to the trouble of coming through here? Captain Yamato! What's the meaning of this?! I think the path we were on was the right way... Captain!"

Captain Yamato told us that the information that Sasori gave us might be a trap so the Akatsuki might be waiting to ambush us there. Most likely they were after Naruto which made me nod in agreement.

"I don't think there's a great possibility, but you can never be too careful. We'll proceed along a covert route as much as possible until we reach the Tenchi Bridge."

We agreed with a nod of our heads then continued on our journey, until we got to a big open clearing and Captain said that we were going to be sleeping here tonight which made us confused because we were out in the open.

"What?! If we're going to camp out, we should use the cave we just passed by instead of this wide open area-"

He told us to step back for which we did and he put his hands together and shouted out a Jutsu called, "Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu" then suddenly, a giant house made of wood was made from the ground up.

We all looked in amazement as we walked inside and was blown back at how it looked from inside out.

We all went to one room where we were to discuss what we will be doing for the rest of our mission.

"And I want to ask you something, Sakura... It's about the Akatsuki's Sasori. Sasori I wanted to ask you sooner, but I promised that we weren't going to talk about stuff like that yesterday. I want you to tell me everything today You're the only one who's ever seen Sasori in person, after the time being, I've received a file on Sasori from the Hidden Sand But tell me in as much detail as you can about his personality, behavior, mannerisms and habits if he has any.

The spy who's infiltrated Orochimaru's organization thinks Sasori is going to meet him at the Tenchi Bridge. They might see us through immediately, but it's probably best to approach by transforming into Sasori. If Sasori doesn't show up at the Tenchi Bridge, then the spy might not, either There's a distinct possibility. Then there'd be no point. Being a spy is a very risky act, after all. Which means the spy is probably being quite cautious."

She nodded as she spoke, "Then are you going to transform into Sasori, Captain Yamato?" He nodded, "I'll probably have to. It seems he always remained hidden inside this Hiruko puppet. So I'm probably the right one for this since I can use the Wood Style Ninjutsu. And also, assuming this turns out to be an Akatsuki trap I'll approach him alone at first."

We nodded as Sakura spoke, "The way he talked being near death I don't think he was lying... And there was indeed a spy called Yura in the Sand Village."

Captain Yamato looked at us, "This is just assuming something goes wrong. You guys stand by until I give you instructions. Either way, there's no doubting that spy is probably considerably powerful. Now then Now for the main issue Let me explain the mission in a little more detail. Our goal is just to arrest the target. We must not let him die, even if we end up having to fight. We'll lose an important source of information if the target is killed. And a mission like this is more difficult than just killing an enemy.

As this is a delicate mission, I will make the first move. And you guys will be my back-up The strategy is simple. First, I restrain the target. Second, if I should fail to restrain the target and this turns into a battle, you guys shift to battle formation. I will give you a signal when I want you to do this. And in the event of the second case, you are to operate with the Buddy System."

Naru stuttered the word buddy system as Captain Yamato spoke again, "When one person takes action, a partner always backs you up. Reciprocal back-up is a fundamental rule. You know about this, don't you?"

Get it together, will you? Now I'm going to determine the Buddy Teams. First, Bell and I will be one team... And the other team will be Naruto, Sakura, and Sai!"

This made Naruto get flustered about being on a team with Sai, "with him? You jerk! Don't you know what the word comrade is?"

Sai nodded as he asked if he wanted to explain it to him for which Naruto got more mad, "That's not what I mean!" Sai answered, "Please don't blame your lack of individual competence on others."

I sighed as I said that I was going to go to bed for which I left the room and went to the one next to it.

Laying on my back, I look out the window to see the stars and I start to wonder what Sasuke was doing at this time...

I couldn't fall asleep so I started to sing to see if that would help.

"There was a time  
I used to look into my father's eyes.  
In a happy home  
I was a king, I had a golden throne.  
Those days are gone,  
Now the memory's on the wall.  
I hear the songs  
From the places where I was born.

Upon a hill across a blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.

My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!

There was a time  
I met a girl of a different kind.  
We ruled the world,  
I thought I'd never lose her out of sight.  
We were so young,  
I think of her now and then.  
I still hear the songs  
Reminding me of a friend.

Upon a hill across a blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.

My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!

Oh, oh, oh!  
Oh, oh, oh!

See heaven's got a plan for you  
 _[Live version repetitions:]_  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
See heaven's got a plan for you

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! _[3x]_  
Yeah!"

A tear fell from my eye as I remembered the Hokage's wife singing that to me when I asked if my actual parents loved me... but she never told me that they did.

Turning to my side, I fall into a deep slumber.

**********Time skip brought to you by there only being two more weeks of school left**********

Today we were going to have a simulation of what is going to happen at the meeting place for the spy and Sasori.

"Based on what we just talked about, although I generally don't do this very often tomorrow we'll devote half a day to a team-play simulation. All I know about you guys is what I've read in your files. I want to get an idea of your fighting styles, battle skills and Jutsu types with my own eyes. And the cooperation of the team should get smoother if we learn about each other."

We nodded as Captain Yamato looked at me, "Bell, we were together in the Anbu, so I already know your skills... You may sit this one out, okay?"

I smiled and nodded as I walked over to the side as I watched the simulation commence.

Naruto was the first to attack and transformed himself in Sai and made a Rasengan which made me pinch my nose in disappointment.

At the end of the simulation, I knew that Sai was going to be the best out of the three becuase he was in the Root like I was.

Naru got tied up to a log and a snake was the tie keeping him there. "Hey, Sai! Hurry up and untie this snake!"

I chuckled as I saw Naruto struggling to get out of that sticky situation for which I stood up and asked Sai politely to untie him for which he gave me a fake smile and made a release hand sign to release him.

Captain Yamato smiled, "All right, that's the end of the simulation!"

I nodded as Naruto started yelling at Sai again which made me frown at him and I sighed when I heard him say these words, "I won't acknowledge you. I'll never acknowledge the likes of you as a comrade or as a member of Team Kakashi!"

I put a hand on Naruto shoulder telling him to be quiet for which he looked shocked at me then frowned and looked to the floor clenching his fists.

He then spoke again, "If it's to save that comrade, then I'll do whatever it takes. I'll even team up with you." I smiled saying thank you to Naru for saying it and let go of his shoulder.

Captain asked why Naruto had strong feelings for Sasuke and Sakura said that it was because he thought of him as his brother.

Naru then asked Sai, "You've got a brother, too, don't you? You should understand a little about how he feels!"

Sai shook his head while giving a fake smile, "No, not at all. I told you about titles for my drawings, right? To be exact, I couldn't title one of my drawings even if I wanted to Nothing comes to mind. I don'tfeel anything. I have no such thing as emotions."

Naru looked confused, "What do you mean you don't feel anything or have any emotions?" Sai smiled once more, " I mean just what I said."

He pointed at the Root personnel. "Even so, if you have a brother, you should be able to imagine what it would be like to lose him, right?" Sai nodded, "Yeah, well you could say that. My brother's dead, after all."

I closed my eyes, remembering how him and his adoptive brother would always do things together and share everything they had... In the end, Sai had to kill him to be in the Root, just like I killed all of my friends and lost my emotions as well.

"Then all the more I wonder if I should've looked like that. What're you trying to say? Well, I didn't know what kind of look to make when my brother died Look to make? This guy..."

Captain Yamato told us that it was time to move out for which we nodded and went to pack our things.

Sakura walked over to Sai, "Sai, normally I would've pounded you good back there I told you I wouldn't hold back if you spoke ill of Sasuke again, right? But I didn't do that because even though you insult Sasuke, Naruto said he would team up with you if it meant saving Sasuke. No matter what kind of guy you are I must not hurt you if it means saving Sasuke."

He nodded giving another fake smile which made me sigh and I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I see it to be Captain Yamato who gave me a smile and said, "Thank you for being the reasonable one, Bell." I smiled and said that it was fine and went to pack my things.

He distroyed the house and told us that it was time to go. "This will all come to nothing if we don't get there by tomorrow afternoon. We're almost there. We'll head for the bridge once we're finished getting ready here."

Once we arrived, Naruto got mad because the spy wasn't there yet, so I told him that we had time to prepare for when he does come.

"Our opponent is highly skilled. Being overly cautious is just fine. But if we're too cautious, we might attract the spy's suspicion and our timing to capture him will get thrown off."

Yamato changed into Sasori in his shell puppet and changed his voice to sound like him which, I thought, was impressive to do since it, for me, was hard to do.

Naru then pointed out that the spy was coming, so we all got into our places.

"Shh! It looks like he's here... Took him long enough... Hey, th-that's! No way! It can't be! He's the Akatsuki spy?"

The spy took off his cloak to show that it was Kabuto Yakushi who was the Akatsuki spy which shocked us all.

"We'll split up now! Observe teamwork at all times! Especially you, Naruto! Don't be jumping out before I give the signal! Let's go! OkayTime to go."

We nodded as we got into place and "Sasori" went onto the bridge to talk to the Akatsuki spy.

The wind was strong so they couldn't smell us and we were in a place where they couldn't see or sense us which meant that we were good.

"It's been five years, hasn't it? Kabuto Yakushi Were you followed?" We heard "Sasori" speak as Kabuto responded, " We're okay How're you doing? I've still got the strange sensation from when I remembered who I was after your Jutsu broke I still feel heavy-headed Him again?!"

"I want information about the location of his hideout and Sasuke." "Ssaori spoke as Kabuto answered, "There are several hideouts. We move to a different hideout each week so as not to get discovered. Of course there are hideouts, not just in the Village Hidden in the Sound, but in other lands as well. Spies for Orochimaru infiltrate and act as informers. But there are all sorts of means of transport, so they're not easily tracked Where is it now? We're now in a hideout on a small island on a lake to the north. We'll be moving again in three days. Sasuke Uchiha is there as well."

Naru complained that he couldn't hear anything, and I said that I could so I told them that they were talking their secret hidout's and Sasuke for which they nodded.

Suddenly, "Sasori" struck at Kabuto only for him to move and for him and us to see Orochimaru standing behind him with a smirk on his face.

"If you hadn't pulled out a Kunai Knife, I wouldn't have been able to get away before I noticed." Kabuto said thanking him for which they talked about something that I couldn't hear until Kabuto slashed at "Sasori" and Captain Yamato appeared and gave the signal for us to go next to him.

We jumped from our spot and landed in front of Captain Yamato, protecting him.

I looked over to my left to see that Naruto's eyes were red, his whisker marks darkened, and his fingernails sharper like claws.

This wasn't going to end well...

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "Don't You Worry Child" by Swedish House Mafia!

The epsiode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 2 Episode's 5-7!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	8. Chapter 7: Nine Tails

(Bell's Point Of View)

My team and I were crouched down, protectively in front of Captain Yamato as Naruto's eyes went red, his whisker marks darkened, and now has claws for fingernails.

Orochimaru smirked, "You again, huh? I've seen that face often And it looks like the Nine-Tails kid's here, too Maybe I'll play with you guys a little. Let's see who's gotten stronger, you or Sasuke... You're starting to become more like a Jinchuriki aren't you, Naruto."

I suddenly felt this evil Chakra that surrounded us for which was hard to breathe, "What kind of Chakra is that?! The air stings. There's no mistake. The Nine-Tail's Cloak!"

"Give Sasuke back!" Naruto shouted which made my eyes widen as his power gets stronger and more evil as the Nine Tail's cloak started to surround him.

""Give him back" is not the correct way of saying it, Naruto Your reasoning is off Sasuke came to us because he wanted to. For a man, you're too obsessed about the past... You need to resign yourself."

I narrowed my eyes at him as Sakura spoke, "Shut up, four-eyes! You don't even know how Naruto feels Stop acting so cold about everything!"

Kabuto smirked, "If you want to know about Sasuke, try forcing it out of me If you can, that is..."

Naruto clenched his fist, leaving claw marks on the bridge as he moved with a lot of momentum and punched Orochimaru in the face. I was shocked becuase I didn't even see him move to attack him.

Kabuto spoke as he looked from Naruto to Captain Yamato, "You're starting to become more like a Jinchuriki Host, aren't you Naruto? I get it So that's why you were chosen to keep watch over him, huh? So my experiment turned out to be somewhat useful The Leaf should be thanking me a little more for this my adorable little test subject?" '

I looked back at Captain Yamato, asking if that was true and he just narrowed his eyes, answering my question for which Kabuto kepts speaking,

"It happened a long time ago when I was still in the Hidden Leaf Village I wanted the power of the First Hokage, the only one among all Shinobi who could use the Wood Style Ninjutsu and control Tailed Beasts at will. I once conducted an experiment where I took some DNA information from the remains of the First Hokage and implanted genetic components from that DNA into the cells of sixty children. But their bodies violently rejected it, and they died while kicking and struggling Around the time when I was about to give up, I ended up being tracked by another one of my experiments and had to leave the village leaving my laboratory just as it was. I thought all the test subjects had died but I never thought one of them would still be alive."

I narrowed my eyse and thought about how this was how our Captain was able to have this ability. "No doubt about it. It's the Nine-Tail's Cloak Three tails have formed Th-That'sthe power of the Jinchuriki Host I can feel it in my bones..." I thought at I watch Orcohimaru slowly walks towards Naru.

This is where the real battle began...

**********Time skip brought to you by my brother bringing over his girlfriend to play Overwatch**********

Naruto was growling at Orochimaru as he talked about making Naruto fight against Sasuke.

Three tails appeared as Naruto lost more control and more of himself. I could see that Chakra forming around him as the wood from the bridge beneath him only showed concrete.

A tear fell from my eye as I felt myself getting far away from Naruto's mind and body for which I was about to chase after him, but suddenly, the red Chakra became even stronger and destroyed the middle of the bridge.

Sai did an ink Jutsu of a bird as he started to fall for which lifted him up to the sky.

Captain Yamato and I were able to get off the bridge, but I didn't see Sakura come with us which made me turn to look and see that Sakura was laying motionless at the middle of the bridge, about to fall off.

I called out her name, but she didn't answer, "Damn it... She must have hit her head..." I mumbled as I gathered Chakra into my feet so I could move faster for which I caught Sakura's wrist right before she fell.

I yelled at Sai, who was flying up out of the Ravine, to help me get Sakura up, but he didn't listen and went off to where Naruto and Orochimaru went.

I put Chakra into my hands so I can lift her up, for which I did, and picked her up, bridal style, then jumped over to where Captain Yamato was.

Laying her in my arms, I laid her head on my shoulder and put my hand on her forehead so she could wake up and be healed at the same time.

Once she woke up, Captain Yamato asked if she was alright for which she said that she was find so I sat her up, making her grab the back of her head in pain.

I hurry and gather medical Chakra and laid my hand on the back of her head which healed her wound for which she thanked me and I just smiled back.

She looked around and asked what happened so Captain answered, "Naruto did it The Jinchuriki It only stands to reason that they'd want it too."

Sakura looked shocked, trying to process how Naruto was able to do this kind of power then asked where he was now for which Captain answered, "On the other side of the bridge with Orochimaru. Naruto is a real handful sometimes... But..."

Sakura wrapped her arms around me as a few tears left my eyes, "Don't worry, Naruto will be back to normal in no time at all, I promise..."

I nodded as she let go and I wiped away the stray tears and I looked up to see a black substance flowing to the sky about a mile away from us for which Captain Yamato made a wood clone to check out what was going on.

They both had ear pieces so they could talk to each other.

Suddenly, a big gust of wind that was able to knock down trees past by us which made me think of how Naruto could do that.

Sakura then looked at Captain Yamato, looking desperate, "Please tell me, Captain Yamato. You know something about Naruto, don't you? Sakura What on earth will become of Naruto?"

He shook his head, "Naruto? He'll be fine. You don't have to worry. It was for just such times as this that I was chosen as Team Captain."

I remembered that his wood Jutsu could seal off the Nine Tails power, just like in the battle between the First Hokage and Madara Uchina.

I felt a huge burst of evil Chakra coming from where the gust of wind power came from or which, the first time ever, I was scared.

Captain Yamato then put a finger to his ear piece to hear what his clone had to say. " I don't believe this... The fourth tail has appeared."

This made me gasp as my body started to shake and tears fell from my eyes, so Sakura wrapped her arms around me and asked Captain Yamato about the fourth tail.

"The Chakra leaking out is unstable It's trying to shift even closer to the Nine-Tail form The Nine-Tailed Chakra is different in quality and quantity than any before. More than anything, it has a strong evil aura. Besides using Naruto's body as a vehicle That is truly A small Nine-Tail in and of itself!" He said with a serious voice.

Sakura was rocking me back and forth like I was a little child, and when I finally calmed down, she let go and put a hand on my shoulder, asking if I was okay.

Nodding my head, I wiped away the rest of my tears as we felt another gust of strong wind as Sakura asked if that was Naruto's attack for which I nodded.

"It seems Sasori won't be coming here, now is he?" kabuto said as I stood up and stood protecively in front of Captain Yamato and Sakura to make sure that Kabuto doesn't get to them.

"The only person who was supposed to know that I was coming here today was Sasori Not even the other Akatsuki members were privy to that information. But despite that, you Leaf guys are here It would be hard to believe that Sasori would confess under torture Which means that he gave out the information of his own volition.

Most likely, his intention was for you to get information about Orochimaru out of me and then have the Leaf Village dispose of him. Because Orochimaru has proven to be too tough a customer for the Akatsuki guys, too. Your disguise earlier on was perfect If you hadn't pulled out a Kunai Knife, I wouldn't have been able to get away before I noticed. This kid you sent to me has come in very handy.

Unless one of you has met directly with Sasori, it wouldn't have evolved that way Most likely Sasori gave you the information about today at that time In ten days at midday, go to Tenchi Bridge located in the Village Hidden in the Grass. One of Orochimaru's subordinates is my spy. I was to rendezvouswith him there.

Of course, it was probably based on the assumption that the Jutsu placed on me was still in affect. The fact that Sasori would go out of his way to do that means that he's acknowledged your strength Sasori holds a grudge against Orochimaru.

He was always saying that he wanted to personally execute Orochimaru But to act against his own will and send you guys here means that he is already in a situation in which he is unable to do that In other words he has either been captured or he is already dead. Unfortunately it's the latter That's delightful"

Suddenly, a red blob of something came crashing down around fifty feet away from us, and when the smoke cleared, I knew exactly what or who it was.

It was Naruto in the Four Tail Formation of the Nine Tails... His skins as all but left his body all you could of him was the Nine Tail's red chakra, two white eyes and mouth, and you can barely make out his spiky hair from under all the Chakra.

I see that Orochimaru is keeping Naruto down with a sword coming from his mouth put the Nine Tail's Chakra is not allowing the sword to go through.

"It's no longer a battle of Ninja, but a battle of monsters. Is that how he wanted to rescue Sasuke? By becoming like that? He's hardly conscious anymore... Really, he is such a pitiful child..."

I had enough so I started running towards Naruto with tears streaming down my face as I screamed at him, "Naruto! That's enough, that's enough, Naruto! I will rescue Sasuke! Please! Snap out of it!"

Naruto's head turned towards me as its tail slammed into my arm, making a burn mark as I scream out in pain.

Landing on the ground, Naruto shoved the sword away from his gut, shooting right at my team, but I was to weak to move... Luckly, they got out of the way in time.

My eyes were half open as I saw Kabuto walking towards me so I tried to get up, but pain shot through my body so I could only go in Cow position, with my arms and hands under me, keeping me up.

Suddenly, I felt someone healing my arm so I looked up to see Kabuto using long range Medical Ninjustu to heal my arm as he was tied up by Captain Yamato's wood.

"I don't plan to fight you guys anymore... Actually, it's the opposite... We both have the same goal... The Akatsuki are in the way. If I let you live I think you might just get rid of one more Akatsuki. The wounds are healing much slower than I expected but I can't stay playing "volunteer" for long. Lord Orochimaru is also reaching his limit. In exchange for helping you please get rid of as many of the Akatsuki as you can That said, that is your teammate... Take care of the rest... It's time to leave, huh?"

My arm was half way healed as he diappeared, but it was enough to get on my knees and face Naruto. I quietly say his name as Captain yelled out a Jutsu called, "Hokage Style: Elder Jutsu STABILIZE".

This made pillars with seal's on them appeared around Naruto in a semi-circle and wood bindings to keep him in place.

Then, Captain Yamato jumped up and pressed his hand against his chest then pulled back as a green light followed his hand.

This made me remember about the necklace that Naruto wears and how it connected to tailed beasts and the First Hokage.

Suddenly, I see that the red Charka was leaving Naruto's body and left Naruto with burn marks covering his whole body from the Nine Tails Chakra.

He stopped screaming and started falling face forward so I raced towards him and caught him before he could touch the ground.

Carrying him, bridal style, I brought him to the ground near the bridge and set him down then gathered Medical Chakra and started to heal his wounds.

Sakura was still not feeling well from hitting her head so I just told her to do medical Jutsu on his forehead for which she did. I saw that I was almost out of Medical Chakra, but I still added more so I could heal Naruto.

Sakura kept looking down at her hands as she spoke, "Captain, can you teach me the Jutsu you used earlier?" Captain shook his head saying that it was impossible for which Sakura asked why.

"I am the only person in the Leaf Village who can use that Jutsu because I inherited the First Hokage's cells..." I sighed as they both looked at me as my tears fell onto Naruto's chest.

"It's always like this I can only do little things for Naruto... All my life I have taken care of him... But there is still nothing I can do to help him..."

Captain Yamato smiled and said, "The size of the things you do, big or small, are not important. What is important is how you feel about Naruto. I can tell by just watching... I can see how much you care for Naruto... How much you love him... How much you want to protect him... You have done an excellent job... The both of you... Bell... Sakura..."

Suddenly, Naruto groaned so I looked down to see that Naruto was opening my eyes.

I hugged him as more tears streamed down my face for which he asked why I was crying and what happened...

He didn't remember anything that happened...

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 2 Episode's 6-11!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my othe


	9. Chapter 8: Reunion

(Bell's Point Of View)

I let go of Naru as he spoke, "What happened to me? I was chasing that jerk Orochimaru and then And then, what did I do after that?" He then looked at me and asked me why I was crying, so I just said that I got dust in my eyes.

" That acid-tongued Sai said something abusive to you again, right? Like, "You're ugly!" Or, "You're Herculean!" That jerk!" I giggled which made him look at me with a blush on his face.

I blushed back as I stared into his blue circulation eyes and it looked like he was stuck in mine as well.

Hearing Captain coughed getting our attention he told us that Sai is now traveling with Orochimaru which made narrow my eyes thinking how he became a traitor.

"The bridge is busted and this place is in such an awful state What the heck happened?" Sakura looked confused asking that he didn't remember for which Naruto shook his head.

Come to think of it why was I unconscious?" I told him that becuase he got taken down by Orochimaru before I could protect him.

"Are you serious?! Damn! Sai's things are scattered all over the place But why is this here? Sai valued this picture book But despite that, here it is in a place like this..." Naruto said, examining the book.

Captain Yamato nodded, "If he had to leave something so valuable behind, it demonstrates that he was in a tense state in front of Orochimaru."

Naruto serious at the Captain, "You seem to know that as if you witnessed it yourself." He nodded in understanding as he responded, "Until earlier on I placed my Wood Clone here, and was in communication with it, using the wireless radio implanted here."

Naru asked what happened to Sai for which he answered, "After Sai'sconversation with Orochimaru, he went away with Orochimaru and Kabuto." Naru shook his head in confusion.

"What does that mean?! What did they talk about?" I took Naruto's shoulder to calm him down for which he looked down at me and I mouthed him to calm down for which he did.

Captain Yamato said that he was to far away to hear what they were saying as Sakura spoke up, "I wonder what they were talking about? He might have been kidnapped and taken away."

He shook his head, "No, it seems that he approached Orochimaru of his own volition and handed him something. It was just like he was trying to cozy up to Orochimaru."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, "W-Wait a minute! Even a disgusting guy like him wouldn't betray us, would he?"  
We all looked down trying to think of something to do or say until Sakura spoke up, "Captain Yamato, do you know a person named Danzo?"

He nodded saying that he did for which Sakura answered, "Who is that guy?" Captain Yamato looked at us with seriousness.

"A man from the Hawk Faction who in the past opposed the Third Hokage. He's Sai's boss And an old gramps who doesn't think well of the Third Hokage's will. Danzo may be using Sai to make some kind of move. It's possible that Sai may have been given a mission by Danzo that is separate from ours There is a possibility that he was charged with some kind of top-secret mission."

Naruto raised his arms up and down, "So he's just using our mission in order to make contact with Orochimaru?!"

Captain nodded, "Danzo may be trying to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Naru looked shocked, "Hey, what do you mean by "destroying the Leaf Village"? He shook his head, "I mean today's Leaf Village!"

This shocked me and it seems that Sakura got it as well. "That means, Lady Tsunade will!" He nodded as Naruto shook his head once more, " What? Your story doesn't add up. I know Sai's boss used to oppose Old Man Third Hokage, but why do they have to destroy the Leaf Village or do something to Grandma Tsunade?"

Captain Yamato looked at Naruto, "Did you forget, Naruto? Lady Tsunade used to be a favorite pupil of the Third. Besides that, the current regime of the Leaf Village was initiated by the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, and it obviously complies with the wishes of the Third. Undoubtedly Danzo is not happy about this but most of the people in the village support the current regime, so the regime can't be changed easily. The only way to change the regime is to cause an earth-shaking event in the village. An event like the "The Destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village" that Orochimaru set up. Danzo may be thinking about conspiring with Orochimaru and making him attack Leaf Village one more time in order to force Lady Tsunade from the position of Hokage"

Naru waved his hands in distress, " So, you're saying they want to destroy Leaf Village - just because of that?! - It's not only because of that! He wants to build his ideal village after destroying the regime and return to center stage as Hokage."

"The reason why Danzo went into action at this late date is because he sees it's been three years since the last attack, so there has been enough time for Orochimaru to fully regain his forces."

"Sakura spoke up, "You mean, Sai's top secret mission is probably to earn Orochimaru's trust and serve as a liaison between Danzo and Orochimaru. He thought the odds of him running into Orochimaru would be high if he was in our group."

I looked up and said, " If that's the case then we might have to get rid of Sai."

Captain Yamato sighed, "No matter how you look at it, that's too hasty Now, my clone is following them, but there's no way of knowing what's gonna happen We're gonna get on their trail right away."

He that it was time to go, but when Naruto took a step, he fell forward and I caught him in my arms before he hit the ground. I panic, asking him if he is okay for which Captain Yamato answered, "He hasn't fully recovered yet from the damage he suffered earlier Captain Yamato Sakura, we better get going I know we should catch up right now."

Sakura looked down at Naruto who was breathing hard, "But with Naruto's condition being like this-"

"In that case, we'll leave him. He should have enough strength left to get back to the village on his own." My eyes opened wide as to what he said because no way was I going to leave him defenseless to ninja's around him

I glared at our Captain, "Kakashi Sensei would never talk that way!" Sakura nodded as Naruto started to sit up, "Bell... Sakura... I'll be all right, I can make it."

Captain Yamato sighed, "Naruto! Sakura, I know what you're trying to say. On top of that, I've teamed up with Kakashi in the Anbu Black Ops Unit before I also know the kind of person he is. It's true that I'm filling in for Kakashi. But, I'm not Kakashi. I'm sorry, but I just can't say, "I won't let you get hurt," with a laugh. I won't let my comrades die. You're no longer apprentice Ninja in need of protection, but Shinobi shouldering the future of the Leaf Village who will have to eventually surpass Kakashi. Compassion and co-dependence aren't the same thing! If we give up now, it'll end in failure. If we don't follow now, we're never going to catch Orochimaru. There is no second chance with Orochimaru. Sakura It's time to get moving now. Naruto, what are you going to do?"

He said that he was coming and I quietly asked him if he was going to be okay for which he smiled and said that he was fine. Trusting him, I help him up and we started on our way.

We were jumping through the tree's when suddenly my vision got blurry and I got pain in my arm. I missed a branch and started falling towards the ground and there was nothing I could do about it.

I felt someone catch me, but I couldn't see because I had my eyes close from breathing hard from the pain.

I felt myself being put down next to a tree so I slowly open my eyes to see that Naruto was in cow postion, staring at me as I grab my wound from the pain.

Naruto asked what it was from so I quickly said, "This was done by Orochimaru... Well, it hurts only a little, so I'm okay."

He looked confused, but said not to push myself to hard. Sakura came over and started to heal my wound a little more for which I was grateful for.

"I got it Let's take a little break. Sakura is our team's only Medical Ninja In other words, she is a key cog in the success of our mission."

I growled under my breathe as I snapped at the Captain, "'m all right. If we don't leave now even you said I'm sorrybut I just can't say, "I won't let you get hurt. " with a laugh. You're no longer apprentice Ninja in need of protection, but Shinobi shouldering the future of the Leaf Village who will have to eventually surpass Kakashi."

They looked shocked from my anger because I never get mad and I was the nice and kind person. I saw there shocked faces so I looked down and touched my arm while apologizing.

"It's alright Bell, I understand why you are getting mad. Compassion and co-dependence aren't the same thing! It's true what I said, but they also say that "haste is from the devil. " I mean, there is a difference between hurrying and recklessness." Captain said with a smile.

Naruto nodded, " agree! Captain Yamato is right! You are one of the Medical Ninja in our group with monstrous strength... So, you're the precious cog, I told you that you don't need to add "monstrous strength"!"

I shook my head while giggling as Captain Yamato asked Naruto to come over with him to discuss battle plans for which they went away about ten feet so we couldn't hear them.

Once I was all healed up, Sakura started to look through Sai's book for which we saw that it was about two characters on each side of the book coming together in the middle of the book, but one of the character's in the middle wasn't drawn in.

We started back on our trip and I see that Naruto is sticking right next to me and keep's looking at my wounded arm for which I think that he knew about him turning into the Nine Tail's with only four tails.

After two hours of running, we caught up with the clone for which it disappeared and he looked at the hideout, "The entrance is straight ahead beneath that rocky area."

Captain said as Sakura spoke, "Could it be that Sasuke's under there?" I answered saying that it was a possibility and Captain gave us seeds to swallow so he knows where we are at all times for which I nodded and we swallowed the seeds that each of us had.

Once we entered the hideout, Captain told us that we have to look for Sai first for which we nod and split up into two groups with Naruto and Sakura on one team while Captain Yamato were on another.

I didn't want to leave Naruto... I wanted to be by his side... But I knew that Sakura could protect him... She just had too...

Captain and I were running until we met up at the middle where Sai was with them which made me happy that he was okay and mad that he betrayed us.

"Okay, lets all split up to look for Sasuke Uchiha, got it?" We all nodded our heads as we all ran in different directions to find our beloved teammate.

I have been checking through every door and corner, but Sasuke was no where to be found.

Suddenly, I heard an explosion, so I ran in that direction to find a big whole in the wall and I heard a deep voice speak, "Sakura... Naruto, you're here too, huh... I assume that Kakashi and Bell are here as well."

That was Sasuke's voice! I ran as fast as I could and as soon I got into the crater, I saw both Naruto and Sakura both in awe and shock while Sai remained calm.

Sasuke noticed me and scoffed, "I see, so you are here... Now it's just Kakashi..."

Captain Yamato came out of the hole in the wall and spoke, "Sorry, I am not Kakashi-san... I am here in his place, and Team Kakashi is here to take you back to Konoha!"

"Team Kakashi" He mumbled and I heard something in his voice that I just couldn't make out... What was it?

Sai then pulled out his Katana which made us all look at him as Sakura growled, "Sai! I knew it! You-" Sasuke interrupted her, " So he's my replacement, huh? Some soft one has once again joined up."

Sakura looked shocked as Sai spoke, "My classified mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke But I've had enough of orders I now want to act on my own beliefs. I think Naruto will get me to remember my past emotions. I kind of get the feeling it's something very important to me. I don't know you very well. But there must be some kind of reason why Naruto, Sakura, and Bell have pursued you so desperately. They don't want to sever their bonds with you They're giving it their all to secure those bonds. I still don't understand it all that clearly But Sasuke you should understand."

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah I did understand. That's why I severed the bonds." Naru started to scream at him, "Knock it off! That's just what I want! Why? I haven't narrowed the gap at all since back then."

He shook his head, "What's up with this difference? You're weak. You're weak because you don't have enough hatred. I have different bonds Bonds of hatred with my older brother."

Naru then narrowed his eyes, "You've severed our bonds? If that's what you say, then why didn't you kill me back then?! You think that would sever it, Sasuke?! It's not that I couldn't sever the bond shared with you."

Sasuke just stared at him, "It's just that your life was spared back then because of my passing whim. And because of my passing whim, you will now lose your life."

He then swiftly jumped down and held Naruto's shoulder while looking behind Naruto and started to speak, "Come to think of it, wasn't it your dream to become the Hokage? If you had the time to be chasing after me, you should've spent that time training or something. Right, Naruto? And so this time around you'll lose your life because of my passing whim."

Naru just stood there like he wanted this to happen as he spoke, "No way can a guy who can't even save one friend become the Hokage. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke started to pull out his sword and was about to slash Naru for which I shouted "no!" as Sai grabbed the sword, stopping him, and I kicked Sasuke in the gut.

Sasuke said that what I did was the wrong choice as I felt wire on my foot which brought me back to Sasuke who hit me in the chest which shot me back to the wall where I hit my head.

Before I went unconsious, I heard someone shout my name.

"N-Naru-to..."

With that, I passed out

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 2 Episode 11-20!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	10. Chapter 9: Wind Chakra Training

(Bell's Point Of View)

I heard noise and shuffling around me as I heard someone say, "She's regaining conscious!" I tried to open my eyes, but it was to bright so I heard a familure voice said to turn off the light.

Once they were off, I felt someone held my hand and called out my name softly, telling me to open my eyes for which I slowly did.

Opening my eyes, my vision was blurry and all I could see was a yellow blob of hair, and when my vision went back to normal, I could see Naru with a smile on his face and tears coming down his face.

Wiping away the tears, he let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my neck for which I was confused until I remembered about what happened between Sasuke and I.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him and whispered to him that I was fine, and asked him about how long I was out.

He let go of my and grabbed my hands while speaking, "You have been out for a week, Bell..." My eyes widen becuase I have never been out that long before, even when I was in the Anbu.

I looked to the other side of my bed to see Sakura checking my stats then smiled at me as she started to tell me my condition.

"You are healing quite well... You should be able to get out today, if you feel up to it!" I smiled and nodded then my face went serious for which I asked her what happened to me.

She sighed as she looked at her papers, "Sasuke... Sasuke hit your heart with Lightning Chakra, for which it stopped beating. Once we got back to the village, we had to get you into surgery for which we got your heart beating again. You also got a head concussion from hitting your head on a rock."

I looked down while mumbling Sasuke's name and sighed and nodded to Sakura as she left the room.

Naru still held my hands and I felt him shaking so I asked him what was wrong and he just shook his head and looked up at me with sad eyes while biting his lip.

"I... I promise that I was going to protect you like they you protected me from the past and the villagers... But... You got hurt... You almost died..."

I softly smiled at him as I squeezed his hands, "You knucklehead... I'm fine, we just have to look out for each other, right?"

He wiped away a stray tear and gave me his famous smile, and asked how I was feeling because he could go check me out for which I nodded and he left.

I looked around the room and I saw that on the table in the corner that there were empty ramen cups and a couch with a blanket shriveled on it.

Naru came back into the room as I asked him if he has been here the how time I was out and he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, and nodded.

I softly smiled at him and said thank you to him for which he blushed. Walking up to me, helped me out of bed and I shooed him out of the room so I could change.

Once I was in my clothes and shoes, I walked out of the room to see that he was leaning against the wall, and smiled when he saw me walk out of the room.

"Come on! Kakashi-sensei said that he was going to train me when he get's out of the hospital!"

I nodded as we walked down to the floor below us and went into Kakashi-sensei's room to see Lady Tsunade and Sakura talking to him as we walked in and Naruto said that it was time to train for which he sighed.

"Truthfully, I was going to start after kicking back... I mean, recuperating at home for a few days. But I've run out of books to read... So I guess I'll just get right to the training."

Naru cheered for which I giggled for which Kakashi-sensei looked at me and called me over. Looking confused, I walked over to him for which he put a hand on my head and gave me an eye smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bell... You all gave us quite a scare..." I gave a soft smile while apologizing for which he just smiled back and asked if I was going to join him and Naruto for which I nodded.

"Good, because I don't think I could handle Naruto without you there..." Naru looked confused for which I giggled and we all left the room as we waited him to change then we started training.

Once we got to Training Ground Thirteen as Kakashi-sensei explained to Naruto what we were doing.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've trained with you I don't really know why, but I'm glad!" Naru said as I smiled at him while Kakashi-sensei hummed.

I see. Laugh it up while you can. Time won't wait for us, so As I told you at the hospital, the purpose of this training is to create a Ninjutsu of ultimate power just for you. A Jutsu that will exceed the Rasengan. Two techniques, "Change in Chakra Nature" and "Change in Chakra Form," are crucial for that Change in Chakra Form and Change in Chakra Nature."

Naruto looked confused for which he sighed and looked at me, asking me for help for which I nodded, so I asked Naruto to make a Rasengan for which he did.

Kakashi-sensei nodded as I explained, "Rasengan Spinning Chakra like mad at a super-high speed and then compressing it. This in itself is the Change in Chakra Form and the Rasengan is a Jutsu that has carried that to the extreme."

Naru then looked at me with big eyes, "Then that means I've passed the Change in Chakra Form?" I nodded for which he cheered as Kakashi-sensei thanked me for being here for which I nodded.

"Okay, next is the Change in Chakra Nature. Right, right Let's see Take Chidori for example This is a Jutsu activated by simultaneously creating both the Change in Chakra Nature and Change in Chakra Form Watch this. I concentrate Chakra in my right hand I shift the property of this Chakra into electrical current. And now I shift the form so it will discharge electricity and then I determine the range and strength of the attack. In order to learn a Jutsu above that of the Rasengan, this combination of the Change in Chakra Form and Change in Chakra Nature is absolutely necessary, like with the Chidori."

Naru nodded, "Then I'll be able to complete a new Jutsu in a flash if I add that Change in Chakra Nature to my Rasengan!" Kakashi-sensei sighed again, "Listen. That's easier said than done. In the first place, you still haven't even learned Change in Chakra Nature. And you don't even know what Chakra Property you have, right?"

He looked confused and asked what a Chakra Property was for which Kakashi-sensei looked at me and I nodded, "Basically there are only five types of Chakra Properties. The five types are fire, wind, water, lightning and earth. These basic properties are the basis for the names of the "Five Great Nations" and they're also the foundations of all Ninjutsu.

Everyone generally has Chakra that falls under one of these properties. For example, the Uchiha clan has the property of fire, and Fire Style Jutsu is their strength. Wind has the Wind Style. And lightning has the Lightning Style. Chidori is one type of Lightning Style Jutsu. So that means Sasuke has the two properties of fire and lightning, huh? And you currently don't have any. Moreover, we don't know what type of Chakra Property you're good at."

Kakashi-sensei pulled out a piece of paper and Naru asked what that is as I explained, "The paper gets wrinkled if it's a lightning property. It'll get cut if it's wind. It'll burn if it's fire. It'll get wet if it's water. It'll crumble if it's earth. This is litmus paper that reacts easily to Chakra. It's made from a special tree that grows while absorbing Chakra. If you flow your Chakra into this paper, you'll find out what property you have."

Sensei took the piece of paper and added Chakra into it then the papered wrinkled which meant that he had lightning property.

Naru took the piece of paper and add Chakra into it for which it cut it half which meant that he had wind Chakra.

"All right Your Chakra property is wind. Wind It tears and cuts through all sorts of things. It's Chakra with outstanding battle strength."

Naru got excited about how he had strong Chakra which made me smile at his enthusiasm while Kakashi-sensei shook his head, "No, you've still only just figured out your property Now at last, we've come to the training for learning the Change in Chakra Nature for wind However, it will take an enormous amount of time to learn that technique. And so I hit upon a way to drastically reduce that time."

Suddenly, Captain Yamato appeared so Naruto asked why he was here for which he answered, "Kakashi asked me to help out with this training. I'm sorry for interrupting you, Kakashi Senpai."

He shook his head as Naruto asked what Chakra Nature's Captain Yamato and I had which made us both look at each other and told me to go first.

"Well Naru, I was in the Root, so I have all five of the Chakra Nature's... Though my primary Chakra Nature is wind, like you."

He told me that I was amazing which made me blush and shyly thanked him for which he laughed and looked at Captain Yamato to tell his Chakra Nature's.

Captain showed him two of his Chakra Nature's which was Water and Earth, so Naruto asked if he had three because of his Wood Style which made Captain nervously chuckle.

"No, that isn't how it works... I can only use earth and water... There is no fundamental property known as "wood" to begin with." Kakashi-sensei then spoke, "He does it simultaneously. He does the Change in Chakra Nature for earth and water at the same time and generates the new wood property."

Captain then said that he has water in his right hand while he has Earth in his left hand which made Naruto excited, saying that Captain and I were awesome.

Kakashi-sensei looked at Naru, "If you have two Chakra Properties it's not that difficult to use each one independently. But when it comes to generating two Change in Chakra Natures at the same time it's a different story The power to generate a new Chakra Property by using two Change in Chakra Natures simultaneously is called the Kekkei Genkai. You've at least heard of that expression, haven't you? Yeah That boy you once fought named Haku used it He was able to use the Kekkei Genkai known as the Ice Style But he generated "ice" by using the two Change in Chakra Natures of wind and water at the same time. It's a special Jutsu only those from a clan possessing the Kekkei Genkai can use. Haku, too, huh? So I couldn't copy it even with my Sharingan."

Naru then looked big eyed at our sensei, "Then what about Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu or Choji's Expansion Jutsu? And what about Medical Ninjutsu and Genjutsu?"

Kakashi-sensei hummed, "Hmm, an explanation of that stuff would take a while and you'll just get confused if I tell you all at once..."

Captain Yamato spoke after him, "Kakashi Senpai Why don't you save the yin and yang of Change in Chakra Nature for another time?"

Naru looked confused and asked what it was for which Kakashi-sensei looked at him, " You wouldn't understand even if I told you now. Now, what were we talking about again? Oh Something about how to totally cheat on training time Reduce the time."

Kakashi-sensei looked at me for which I raised my hand up and said, "Shadow clones, right?" He put a hand on my head and said that I was right and that I was adorable which made me blush.

Kakashi-sensei said that he would explain it to him while Naru said to keep it simple for which he spoke, "Listen up Regular Clones the Shadow Clone Jutsu is a Ninjutsu Shadow Clones Shadow Clones Well, you can also call it a Ninjutsu for creating a copy of yourself. I know because I can also use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, though not to your extent. There is a particular effect this Jutsu has on the caster. And since you're always using it, I'm sure you've picked up on this Anything experienced by the Shadow Clone is also experienced by the caster after the clone has returned to the caster's body."

Naru groaned because he said to keep it simple which made me giggle as Kakashi-sensei told me to try to explain it.

I told Naru to make one Shadow Clone for which he did and I told the clone to go with Kakashi-sensei for which I whispered in sensei's ear, telling him what to do.

Then when Kakashi-sensei came back I asked Naruto what the clone did, "You have to treat me to Ichiraku Ramen, Kakashi Sensei! I beat you at rock-paper-scissors!"

I nodded as I spoke, "Now you get it, right? Shadow Clone experiences are accumulated within the original caster's body."

Naru nodded while smiling, "I get it... I never realized it at all because I was just sort of using the Shadow Clones without really thinking about it."

Kakashi-sensei explained the situation, "Normally, this Jutsu is used for scouting dangerous locations and gathering information by infiltrating an enemy hideout, you see... I'm going to explain that now... Basically, if you use a Shadow Clone and conduct the same training with two people, the experience will simply be doubled, right? Right. Right. To put it a different way, it also means, if you use two people, it'll take half the time it takes to train alone. And it'll take one-third the time if you use three. One-third with three. One-thousandth with a thousand. I see In other words, training that would take two days alone will take one day with two people. Even training that would take twenty years alone will take around a week with a thousand people."

Naru thrust his fist up, "That's awesome! So we can do it that way!"

Sensei nodded, "You'll conduct the Change in Chakra Nature training, you're going to learn now, using the Multiple Shadow Clones at all times."

The knucklehead pointed at Kakashi-sensei, "Right! Now I know why you're so strong, Kakashi Sensei! So this is how you did your training, huh?"

He shook his head, "No, I've never even once trained using this approach. I don't have as much Chakra as you do. And I can't sustain my Shadow Clones as long, either. And the only types of Jutsu suitable for me, since I don't have much Chakra, are the ones requiring an even distribution of Chakra."

Naru looked shocked, "Really? I have more Chakra than you, Kakashi Sensei?" He nodded saying that he has about four times more then him which made Naruto more proud of himself.

"f you didn't suppress the power of the Nine-Tails Chakra, you'd have around a hundred times more. The Nine-Tails Chakra That's why this is a training approach only you can do. But since it requires a large amount of Chakra, there's a possibility of rousing the Nine-Tails Chakra." Kakashi-sensei smiled.

I grabbed a leaf from the ground and gave it to Naru which confused him for which I spoke, "Sandwich a leaf between your palms and cut it just with Chakra. Keep it there until you cut it right in half, okay?"

He nodded as he asked how much Shadow Clones he should make for which Kakashi-sensei answered saying about a thousand for which he did which shocked me.

All the clones were all working on a leaf of there own for which about ten minutes later, Naruto got a small cut into it.

"Already got a little cut in, huh? This might be quicker than I thought..." Kakashi-sensei smiled so I looked at him with narrowed eyes at him and spoke, "You didn't have any faith in him, did you..."

He nervelessly chuckled as he picked me up and put my on his shoulder, "Aren't I too heavy for you?" He scoffed and answered, "Please, you barely weigh a thing... And how tall are you.. Four feet?"

I pouted, "I am five feet... Only four inches under Naruto so I am fine!" He laughed as kept me on he put my other leg on his other shoulder, keeping me on his shoulders.

I rested my arms on his head and retested my head on his head and almost fell asleep.

Before I lost cosiounceness, I felt someone take me off Sensei's shoulders and lay me against a tree.

Opening my eyes a little bit, I saw that it was Naruto who put my on the ground and saw and felt him kiss my forehead which made me smile and closed my eyes and went into a restful sleep.

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season Three Episode's 1-2!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	11. Chapter 10: Sora

(Bell's Point Of View)

Naruto has been at the cutting leaf exercise and was finally able to do it when he went to visit Asuma-sensei since he was also a Wind Chakra Nature.

We were about to get on to the second step which was to cut a waterfall, but we got called in to do a mission at the Fire Temple.

Team Kakashi with Yamato all met at the front gates once we were done packing. Naru continued to grumble about how he wanted to continue his training and not wanting to go on a stupid mission.

Sakura asked why someone would want to steal a grave for which Captain Yamato answered, "Well, usually the graves of wealthy individuals are targeted and items such as ornaments buried with the body are stolen But the body and treasure were untouched in these grave robberies. The grave robberies have been occurring frequently within a five-kilometer radius around the Fire Temple where we are now headed."

We started walking while talking to each other about the mission.

Naru asked about the fire temple for which I looked at him and spoke, "It's the temple that commissioned this mission. Their request is for us to help out with the capture of the grave robbers. But I get the feeling there's something more to these grave robberies. As it happens, there are four hidden tombs in the area around this temple."

He then asked about what hidden tombs were for which Captain looked at him, "The variety of information resting in the graves along with the deceased Ninja is like a gold mine. Like Sasori whom you fought before He used the body of the Third Kazekage and turned him into a puppet. That's right. The greater the Jonin Ninja, the higher the utility value there would be. So it's necessary to keep the graves well hidden using things like barriers so that the bodies will not be stolen and then used for evil purposes. That's what the hidden tombs are."

Naru nodded, "Then some really amazing Ninja must be resting in those hidden tombs, huh?"

I nodded and pointed at the four pictures in my hand. "Yeah, and these four in particular. They have information just that worthwhile to steal... But you know there's also one other possibility. It could be that the graves weren't violated from the outside. In other words the bodies came back to life on the inside..."

Naru shivered but I put my hand on his shoulder, telling him that it was unlikely for that to happen for which he grabbed my hand and said, "If it does happen, I will protect you, I promise!"

My eyes softened as I giggled and told him that, that was my line for which we both laughed.

A few hours later, we made it to the spot we were supposed to meet and Captain Yamato told us to wait until they get here.

I sat down next to the small statue for which Naruto yawned and sat right next to me which made me blush a little, but I was to tired from walking to think about it.

About ten minutes later, Naru started to groan about how they were late and I looked up at the sky, asking if this was the right place to be at.

Captain Yamato went to have a look around to make sure that this was the right place to be for which I stayed with Naruto and Sai to make sure they behave or if the people who were supposed to meet us come.

Sai was in the middle of both Naruto and I which made me kind of sad not to be closer to Naru, but all the sudden, Sai started to wrap his arms around Naru's and I's shoulders.

Naru pulled away and asked him what the heck he was doing for which Sai answered, "I-I thought it would be for the best..." Naru shook his head, "No way, man... And stop trying to hit on Bell!"

My eyes widen then I sighed as Naruto stood up and started to walk away but I caught his wrist.

"Naru... That's not what he meant... he was only trying to be our friend..." Naruto pouted then grabbed my arm, "Come on, were going to go find Sakura and Captain Yamato!"

I didn't start walking with him for which he was confused as I spoke, "That was very rude, Naruto... Apologize to Sai..."

He started stuttering about why he should, but then I gave him a hard glare that could even send chills down Lord Danzo's spine which made Naru sigh.

Walking over to Sai, he bowed and apologized for which Sai said that it was fine then walked back to me.'

Kissing him on the cheek, I thanked him for being protective about me which made him blush which confused me, thinking that he was sick or something.

Naru and I started on a trek to find our teammate Sakura and Captain Yamato.

**********Time Skip brought to you by going to see Jennae-nae's Choir Concert**********

We have been searching for our team for a while now until we ran into a boar which started chasing us but we finally got away from it and landed near a hidden tomb.

Naru picked up a barrier tag and looked in front of him and started walking towards it. I was hesitant to follow him, thinking that we would get into a lot of trouble, but I had to be with Naruto.

He went down the steps of the tomb as I heard him mumble, "There's no coffin...Was I too late?" I put fingers through my hair, thinking about how the monks were not going to be happy about them losing another tomb.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and felt an unknown Chakra coming towards us so I turned around tried to see who the unknown figure was.

I then saw a monk, who looked about our age, run at us with claw like weapons that he tried attacking me with.

I dodged all of his attacks while using my dancing technique to make him frustrated. I asked him why he was attacking me for which he screamed at me, saying that I was a tomb robber.

My eyes widen as I was about to tell him who I was, I heard Naru shout out "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" and four of him appeared and ran at the monk. I shouted Naruto to stop, but he didn't listen.

They were about to hit each other, but I used my speed to grab the monk and Naruto's wrist stopping them from hurting each other.

I then saw three monks with our team telling the two of them to stop.

Captain Yamato thanked me for stopping them for which I nodded and smiled for which I turned to Naruto with a frown which made him widen his eyes and looked down with a pout.

The monk that fought me spoke up, "It was just as you worried, Lord Chiriku. On the way to pick up the guests, I became concerned about the hidden tomb and came to have a look. And the barrier had already been broken, the coffin stolen, and this girl was there while this guy was down in the tomb."

Naru turned towards him, "Are you trying to lay your crime on me!? And don't even think of laying the blame on Bell! You're the one who's the culprit!" The monk turned to him also, "What're you talking about? You two were the one's who was in the hidden tomb first!"

The knucklehead shook his head, "The coffin was already gone when I got there!"

They just kept shouting at each other until two of the other monks went to go check out the tomb and, most likely, the leader of the monks spoke.

"My Leaf brethren! My name is Chiriku of the Fire Temple. We missed each other due to a mistake in the rendezvous location. I am terribly sorry for this The monk looked shocked, "What?! These guy's are one of the guests? And their with the Hidden Leaf?"

Naru turned to the monk wondering if he was with the fire temple for which the elder monk answered, "His name is Sora. He is a trainee monk of the same Fire Temple."

Captain nodded, "Sora, huh? My name's Yamato and I am the captain of this team. This is Naruto and she's Sakura while the other female you fought was Bell... His name is Sai." He said pointing to all of us.

I see Sora turn to me and had a faint blush on his cheeks before he shook his head and turned to the elder monk, "I told you we don't need any help from the likes of the Hidden Leaf."

This made me narrow my eyes at Sora until the other monks came back with a report, "There's not a shred of evidence and Lord Kitane's coffin and all have been taken. The barrier was broken with great skill and we believe it was a Shinobi of considerable power."

This made my eyes narrow even more as the elder spoke, "If the enemy is a Shinobi of great ability, then it was worthwhile summoning the people from the Hidden Leaf. Head on back and arrange to have skilled individuals guard the other three hidden tombs! And tighten security around the Fire Temple in preparation for a potential emergency. You guys head to the Fire Temple for now."

We nodded and on the way back, Naruto tried talking to Sora about him having Wind Chakra.

"Hey, any chance your Chakra has the wind property? Don't ignore someone when they're talking to you! I'm talking about your Jutsu from before! It was this hand, wasn't it?"

Naru tried lifting Sora's hand but he yanked it back and shouted, "Don't touch me! Jerk Are we there yet?"

I put a hand on Naru shoulder as he said something like, "It's the same as my dream from back then..." He looked down at me as I softly looked at him.

"What's been annoying you since earlier?" He scoffed as he watched Sora from in front of us, walking into the Fire Temple, "Looking at that jerk Sora's movements, it's like he's mocking training, just doing it any old way, or something..." I was confused as to what he was saying, "Huh? Why? He's training hard, isn't he?"

He shook his head, "Compared to his movements when he came at me before... Oh, I can't take it! I'm going to complain..."

Naruto ran in front of me as I tried to call him back, and I caught up to him and grabbed his wrist for which I shook my head and he sighed, "I can't say no to you, Bell..."

I smiled as we walked up the steps and into the fire temple and the monks at the opening doors answered the Elder, "We have already sent Shinobi monks to the remaining three hidden tombs of Lord Nauma, Lord Tou'u and Lord Seito. They are all the finest of Fire Temple monks and arrangements have been made for them to inform us immediately if something unusual happens. We have assigned several men to the search for the remains of Lord Kitane. We have also tightened temple security and are ready just in case something happens."

Sora scoffed, "Then I suppose we can rest easy... It took you guys long enough." I sighed and so did the Elder monk, "We have returned. These are the people from the Hidden Leaf who came here in compliance with our request."

Captain and the team bowed while he introduced us, "Hello... I'm Captain Yamato... And this is Bell, Sakura, Sai and Naruto."

A monk sighed in relieve, "From the Leaf? That is indeed reassuring."

Captain nodded, "That's right. Just leave it to us! We are prepared to move out whenever necessary."

The Elder monk nodded as well, "Either way, you won't have to until we hear from the Shinobi monks. Until then, please come this way."

We followed him as Sai muttered, "I wonder what they'll use the stolen bodies for." Captain nodded, "Well, maybe they wanted the information the bodies held or perhaps Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation... Oh well Their objective might be to use the body itself as Orochimaru did. Well, I doubt you'd come across a group that can use a powerful Jutsu like that every day."

Naru smiled, "Then the four Ninja resting in those hidden tombs must've been really powerful!" The Elder monk stopped, stopping us as well. "They were remarkable Shinobi. And most of all, they were good people. The tombs of Nauma, Seito, Tou'u and Kitane are located to the east, west, south and north with the Fire Temple as the central point. They were all members of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve."

I nodded my head, knowing who they were for which Naru looked confused, asking who they were...

"Well, to those in the know, I guess they're well known. The Guardian Shinobi Twelve was an organization comprised of elite Shinobi gathered from within the nation to protect the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire, you see. Huh? But it's Shinobi from our Leaf Village who protect the Land of Fire, right? Yes, the Hidden Leaf Village does protect the Land of Fire. But to be exact, a village is an institution to protect the land. It's not an organization just for protecting an individual Feudal Lord. Then First, the Feudal Lord who is the apex of the land, must be protected in order to protect that land. The Guardian Shinobi Twelve is an organization assembled with such a concept as its foundation. I was also young back then. I joined the Guardian Shinobi Twelve, willing to lay down my life for the Land of Fire. Then you were also! I used to be. Incidentally, Asuma also used to be a member of the Twelve Guardian Shinobi Warriors."

Naru and Sakura looked shocked, now knowing that one of our sensei's were once part of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve.

The Elder asked if Asuma-sensei was doing alright for which we nodded and Naru said that he helped him with wind Chakra training.

He nodded, " Those four people lost their lives at a young age for the sake of the Land of Fire. Within the Guardian Shinobi Twelve a faction attempting to stage a coup emerged and that ended up dividing the twelve. A coup is an attempt to change a land into one's ideal notions even if it means resorting to a forceful approach."

Naru nodded saying that he knew that we made me snicker at him which made him look down at me with a blush then looked away.

"People who radicalized the notion of wanting to protect the Land of Fire and who possessed extreme ideologies ended up emerging within the Guardian Shinobi Twelve. That's right! In other words! They couldn't leave matters of the Land of Fire to the moderate Hidden Leaf Village. They wanted to create a land of strengthened military force with themselves at the center or something like that. Yeah, or something like that." The Elder said while Naru spoke, saying that it was unforgiveable.

"Their plan was to break up the Leaf Village and turn that military force into an institution with the Feudal Lord at the center. It proceeded so far as to influence the Feudal Lord. And at the same time, they were making preparations to attack other lands."

This shocked us then Captain Yamato spoke the rest for him, "Without making do with peace forged with a delicate balance among the Five Great Nations, they waved the banner of a noble cause in which the Land of Fire would unite the world and total peace would be attained. That's so selfish Yes War is war, no matter how splendid the song and dance may be. As expected, the Feudal Lord became aware of their radical thinking and The six people who staged the coup died. However, Kitane, Nauma, Tou'u and Seitoalso fell victim. I can't believe something like that happened. The four people of the hidden tombs were friends of Chiriku and Asuma Sensei. For example, let's say our friend Sasuke were to die and his body were to be stolen."

This made Naru's hand shake which worried me as we went and watched the younger monks, including Sora, do their training.

Naru was watching for a little while, but then got irritaed and ran down to where Sora was and they started fighting.

I was about to go stop them but I felt a strong Chakra coming from his right arm and I saw the other monks glaring at Sora which made me narrow my eyes in anger, remembering the same thing happening to Naru.

The Elder monk shouted at Sora to stop for which he did but Naru's kick was already in motion and was about to hit Sora for which I used my speed to catch Naru's leg and sit it back to the ground.

He started to ask me why I stopped him for which I answered, "Because you'd regret it later... Don't you think that the looks that they are giving Sora familiure... They do to me..."

Naru started to look around and saw that looks in the monk's eyes as they looked at Sora, "Those eyes They're looking at Sora? It's the same eyes."

I sighed as I see Naru confront Sora again about the looks that the monks were giving him because he felt it to so why didn't he do anything about it.

"What of it? Yeah! People think I'm a nuisance! But something like that doesn't bother me at all! I'm the one who thinks I'm a nuisance the most of all! That's right My power is a nuisance. You But nuisance or not, I can't throw away this power. Because I must have revenge on the one who killed my father."

This shocked Naru and I because already one of our friends as gone down the road to revenge which made me frown, not wanting to lose another.

Suddenly one of the monks pointed to the sky, "It's a patrol bird! Is it the hidden tombs?!"

Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato asked us where we were so I bowed, apologizing for not paying attention for which Captain waved off.

There was contact from the Shinobi Monks who were heading for Lord Nauma's hidden tomb. It seems it was after the tomb had been broken into and the body taken away." Said the Elder monk as Captain Yamato said that we were ready to go for which Naruto tightened his headband while I put my hair into a pony tail so it would only go up to my waist.

Sora said that he was coming along as well for which the Elder nodded and we went on our way.

On our way there, Naruto kept staring at Sora for which he asked why he was staring at him and Naru asked him about him saying that he wanted revenge... Sora brushed him off...

I sighed, "Sasuke... Look at what you have done to us..." I thought as took the trek to the last hidden tomb.

Hey Guys!

The episodes used in this chapter are Naruto Shippuden Season 3 Episodes 3-5!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!]

BYE GUYS!


	12. Chapter 11: The New Enemy

(Bell's Point Of View)

We jumped from the trees and into the open clearing where the last hidden tomb was located. "Wow! This place has a killer view!" Naruto shouted for which I nodded while Sakura shushed him, telling him not to shout.

Sakura then smiled, "The enemies won't dare to show their faces out here!" I nodded again while speaking, "Probably not... Unless they want us to find them..."

She looked confused by my statement, but then a coffin appeared out of the ground, causing us to move back.

"Naruto..." Sai said trailing behind us as he points over to the left to see three coffins being dragged on the ground, all by themselves.

Captain Yamato nodded, "No doubt about it. Those are Those definitely seem to be the stolen bodies." I narrowed my eyes, "But why are they transporting them in such crude fashion? It's as if they're attracting attention on purpose. Is it a trap?"

He sighed, "If it is, then perhaps they're targeting... Chiriku, please wait here and contact the Fire Temple, just in case something happens... Naruto, Bell, and Sora, you guys pursue head on! Sakura and Sai will follow from the left, and I will wrap around to the right and provide back-up."

Naru started to complain as to why he had to be paired up with Sora which made me sigh and told him that he needed all the help we could get for which he put his head down, pouting, then agreed.

He looked up at Sora, "Oh! Hey, wait up! Hold it! Let me tell you one thing. I'm tired of being around a repulsive guy like you! If Captain Yamato decided on this, then we have no choice, right?! Then you just stay behind me and keep quiet!"

They started fighting again as I went in the middle of them and pulled them away from each other, telling them that we had to get going or we would lose them.

They started running towards them, but they were fighting on both being first so I sighed and went in between them and grabbed their wrists dragging them both with me.

Once we caught up to them, they immediately went underground, making me stop on my heels and kept the boys from flying forward.

"The coffins went underground!" Naru exclaimed, shocked while Sora answered, "And here I could've gotten at least one of them back if this rotten guy hadn't interfered."

I sighed, once more, as they went back to bickering with each other... But then I realized something, and it seems that Captain Yamato noticed it as well.

" All signs of the enemy's presence has vanished..." I muttered as the ground started to vibrate and we were all shocked by it, "What's going on!" Naru shouted and the ground collapsed under us.

I felt myself starting to fall and I knew that this was going to be the end, but then I felt someone grab my waist so I opened my eyes to see that Naru was holding on to the ledge while holding onto me as well.

I hurry and grabbed the edge and pulled myself up and so did Naru for which I looked at him and softly smiled, "Thank you..." He blushed and smiled back as I heard someone speak, "Look's like a certain person set off their trap..."

I sighed, knowing that it was Sora and I look over to see that Sakura was with us as well for which I ran up to her and hugged her for which she hugged back, happy to see me.

I looked around to see that we got seperated from Sai and Captain Yamato. I look over to Naru see that he started walking away from us so I ran over to him telling him to be close to us for which the ground opened up and Naru and I fell through the hole.

We ended up with Naru laying a few feet away from me as I landed on the ground, knocking the air out of me.

He ran over to me, concerned, asking if I was alright for which I nodded and he extended a hand for which I took and stood up.

We started walking as Naruto groaned, seeing that there was another fork in the road which made me giggle at his displeasure.

Suddenly, a hole appeared in front of us for which Naru smiled proudly, "Like I am going to fall for that one again... That must mean that this is the right way!"

I felt an unknown Chakra, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from for which we heard a female voice, "Not exactly..."

A giant boulder came flying towards us for which Naruto starts to freak out. I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the path and into a corner for which the boulder rolls past us.

Naru breathed out air then gave me his famous grin for which I look down blushing, but it soon went away when I felt the unknown Chakra again, but again, didn't know where it was coming from.

Just then, a woman came out of the wall who had long red hair and a beauty mark on her cheek.

"Feun's traps are very imaginable, aren't they?" I stepped back which confused Naruto for which I whispered to Naru that I didn't like her Chakra.

"How about becoming part of my collection? Hm?! Huh? Do you prefer French or soft?" Naru asked if those were kinds of foods for which she said that they were types of kisses which made me gasp.

"They're kisses. In other words You mean you're going to kiss me?! Yes. You're such an inexperienced boy. You still haven't even had your first kiss?"

Naru started yelling saying that he has kiss before, but it was with a guy though which made me snicker.

The woman disappeared and appeared next to Naru and licked his cheek for which I narrowed my eyes as she spoke, "This taste of Chakra leaking from your Chakra Network. So you've got the rare wind Chakra nature, huh?"

I was about to run and confront her as she appeared next to me and licked my neck then spoke, "Ooo, you have all five Chakra natures... Interesting..."

I jumped over to Naru, being disgusted as Naru made Shadow clones for which she defeated them all while speaking after, "Here you could've gone to the next world comfortably if you'd just held still Well, guess which one of us is real! Now you've made me angry."

Naru took my hand and we started to run the other direction, but she just appeared in front of us and swiftly grabbed my shoulder, leaning in for which I screamed out Naru's name and she got shoved off me.

I look to see that Naru's clones surrounded her and started mocking her about who the real one was and how she was going to kiss all of them.

I see her hiss and make hand signs for a Fire Style Jutsu for which I make my own Water Style Justu and made a water barrier before the fire touched me.

She laughed when she saw all the clones were gone, but I hurry and did a Lightning Justu called, "Lighting Style: Piercing Arrows" which shot arrows of lightning bolts at her for which she dodged by going into a wall.

That Jutsu takes a lot out of me so I got on one knee, trying to catch my breathe as I felt Naru pick me up and set me to the side so I wouldn't get hurt as he does a Rasengan at her as she popped out of the wall.

He jumped back next to me as I stand up, ready to fight, and I see that the Rasengan didn't affect her at all.

"Your attacks are still too soft. More importantly, this time for sure you will receive my kiss of death." I shook my head in disgust as Naru shouted, "I won't let you do that so easily! First, I'll make it so you can't talk back. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

She smirked, "Oh, my. No artfulness at all. More Shadow Clones? Then I'll go with Water Style! Mouth of the Serpent!" This shocked Naru and I because this mean that she had Earth, Fire, and Water Chakra Natures.

We got hit by the Water Jutsu, so we were drenched by the water as she made signs while shouting, "Lighting Style: Earth Flash!"

We both yelled out in pain as the lightning hit us, and with water on us, it was more effective.

Naru fell off the small edge of ground while I hanged on and went back up on the ledge as the woman stood next to me, "Now, now, I haven't even started girl... Electric Snake Technique!"

I screamed out in pain as more electricty went through my body and when it ended, I heard Naru shout out my name in distress and she kicked me in the gut, making me cough up blood."

"Bell!"

She started to walk towards Naru but I grabbed her ankle which made her gasp as I did one handed seals. "Earth Style: Frozen Jutsu!" Suddenly her body turned to stone as Naru started running towards me.

I could barely move as he ran and knelled next to me and carefully picked me up, to make sure that he wouldn't hurt me, and started running away from the lady.

I groaned him pain as my eyes were slowly closing. "Bell! Listen to me, you have to stay awake! Got it!? Stay Awake!"

I slowly nodded as I felt something wet fall onto my face for which I looked up to see a blurry face of Naru, but when it focused, I saw that tears were streaming down his face as he was muttering.

"I can't lose you... I can't lose another one close to me... Please... stay with me..."

I saw black dots block my vision as I sensed the lady coming towards us, so I tried to tell Naru about it, but I was too weak so all I able to say was his nickname which came out in a harsh whisper.

He looked down at me with more tears streaming down his face then looked back up to see the woman standing in front of him.

I looked over at her, but I couldn't see her because of the black dots blocking my vision, but I heard her say, "You little girl, you think that you can trap me? As if... Earth Style: Seperation!"

Suddenly, I felt myself flown out of Naru's arms and rolling on the ground until I came to a stop.

I was on my back and right before my eyes closed, I saw Naru, with his feet hardened by an Earth Jutsu, shouting my name right before she started to lean in.

My vision went pure black...

***********Time skip brought to you by have only 12 day's left of school**********

I slowly started to open my eyes to see that I was in a bed and in a room, not in the cave with Naru and the crazy lady.

I tried sitting up, but it hurt to much so I stayed laying down, as someone came walking in, who I saw was one of the monks, who gasped and ran back out.

I was confused by his action, but thirty seconds later, I was being pulled into a hug by an orange blur who I figured out was Naruto who was crying on my shoulder.

"I thought you were never going to wake up!" I softly smiled but wasn't able to hug him back because of pain.

He let go of me and wiped away his tears as he started to shout at me, "I told you stay awake, dammit! Why didn't listen to me, Bell?!"

I softly smiled at him while apologizing as he sighed as took my hand closest to him and held it, saying that he was thankful that I was okay. I blushed deeply and smiled at him.

Just then, Sakura and the rest of the team walked in for which they smiled, seeing that I was awake.

I asked them how long I was out and Sakura said two days for which I nodded and she asked me how I felt. "Fine, when I don't move, at least... When I do try to move, I get a sharp pain through out my body."

She nodded and said that it was normal for someone who got electrocuted to feel that way. I awkwardly laughed and Captain started to explain me about what the future is going to bring.

He told me that the Elder Monk wanted us to bring Sora along with us for him to get some life outside of the Temple, which I understood.

I heard Naru groan about it which made me giggle at him as Captain Yamato told Naru to carry me back to the village for which he saluted him and helped me put me on his back.

Walking out of the temple, I see Sora waiting for us for which he yelled at us for being late. Naru was about to shout back, but remembered that I was on his back so he remained quiet which shocked everyone.

I sighed and thanked him for not shouting and he smiled back at me and we all started on our trek back to the Village.

Where we belong...

Hey Guys!

The episodes used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 3 Episode's 6-8!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	13. Chapter 12: Bringing Him Home

(Bell's Point Of View)

Once we got back to the village, Naru was trusted to watch over Sora so he had to come with us to bring me to the hospital.

They got me back into a hospital room where Naru stayed by my side the whole time and held my hand through the whole procedure.

They had to use special medicine to make sure that I wouldn't go paralyzed from the pain and the lightning hitting my nervous systerm. I was grateful to have such good doctors in the Village, and I would pay them back... Somehow.

After the procedure was done, I had to wait a little while for the pain to go away, and Naru said that he was going to stay by my side which meant so did Sora.

Naru started to mumble something about revenge for which Sora shouted at him to speak up, "I said, forget about your revenge." I sighed as Sora scoffed, "My dad was a hero to me. He was a courageous man with a powerful inner strength. I only have memories of him up until I was five. The people at the Fire Temple never told me anything.

And yet, I happened to hear about my dad being killed as they shouted in contempt "He got what he deserved!" "Killing him was the right thing!" My dad could never have done anything devious! It must be some kind of mistake! I'll rectify that And then after I've done that, I'll get the guy who killed my dad! You So don't be following me everywhere. It's irritating!"

Sora started to walk out of the room as Naru shouted back to him, " Irritating? I'm showing concern for you and that's your attitude?"

He turned around to face Naru, "Huh? That's just called meddling! I'll feel out the enemy on my own. I'll take over this village in ten minutes!" I narrowed my eyes at his last statement as the knucklehead shouted at him to do whatever he wants so he left.

I sighed and shook my head as I looked at Naru and spoke as he sat down, "You know, this is a hospital... You are not allowed to shout in here..." He sighed as I spoke again, "I want you to restate the last sentence he spoke in your head."

He looked confused at me then said, "I'll take over this village in ten minutes..." I nodded saying that he should go find in for which Naru shook his head saying that he was staying with me.

I sighed and started to get out of bed which shocked Naru and he tried to tell me to lay back down for which I shook my head. "I'm fine... They took good care of my wounds... Go check me out as I get changed..."

He nodded then walked out of the room as I put my clothes on and my boots and walked out to the lobby to see Naru waiting for me.

We started walking around town, looking for Sora and Naru groaned, "For crying out loud, where'd he go?" I pointed down the set of stairs in the park to see Sora having a staring contest with Akamaru, Kiba's Ninkin.

"You want to fight, huh?! I won't go easy on you just because you're a dog, you awful jerk!" Sora said as we got closer to him and sat on the steps, watching him.

"He's glaring at Akamaru? This is not good. If Kiba shows up here..." Just as Naru spoke, Kiba came up behind us, "Oh, Akamaru! There you are. Who's he? I haven't seen him before. Oh he's Hey, you! What're you trying to do to Akamaru, huh?!"

I sighed once more as Sora responded, "You're the owner? If you are, then keep a leash on him and train him not to bark all of a sudden!"

Kiba scoffed, "Akamaru isn't a pet! And he barked at you because you're suspicious! Where are you from?!" Sora answered, "I'm from the Fire Temple. I've come to take over this village."

My eyes widen as Naru tried to explain the situation to Kiba for which I drowned out becuase I was to focused on what Sora meant by "taking over the village".

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Sora call someone a fatty which shocked me and prayed that it wasn't Choji, but alas, I was wrong.

"I'm not fat! I'm a chubby-type!" I just watched as the boys had an all out battle royal and all I could hear from it was, "Huh?! Man Beast Clone! Leaf Expansion Jutsu! Shadow Clone! Wind Style! - Uzumaki Barrage! - Beast Wave Palm! - Severe Hurricane! - Human Boulder! - Fang Over Fang! What's this?! - I'm not fat! - Oh! Whoa!"

I sighed as I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder so I looked over to see that it was Asuma-sensei who looked at me and said, "I will handle this..." I smiled and nodded.

I see Shikamaru behind him for which I waved to him, saying hello and greeted me back.

"Hey! Now then, let's have a party at the Barbe-Q after the "meeting of fists!" I smiled as they all stopped fighting and Sora started asking him questions about his dad as we all walked to the Barbe-Q place.

Once we got there, we all sat down with Sora right across from Asuma-sensei and with me sitting left of him and Naru on my right.

"Why was he killed? My father didn't do anything wrong!That's what I believe You know him, don't you?!" Asuma-sensei sighed, "Kazuma... Kazuma died sticking to what he believed in. No matter how things ended, he died for the honor he himself believed in."

Sora stood up, saying that he was leaving as Asuma-sensei asked if he was going to go train and that he could help him for which Sora nodded.

Naru grumbled saying that he was coming to and grabbed my wrist saying that I was coming along as well for which I nodded.

The four of us walked out to the forest and Asuma-sensei shoots as Chakra blade at the rock making a dent in to, cutting the rock, which shocked Naru and Sora.

I knew this wasn't going to get off Naru's mind for a while...

**********Time skip brought to you by 11 more days of school**********

Team Kakashi, without Kakashi-sensei and Sai, were lined up in front of Captain Yamato, waiting for instructions.

"Then let's begin our formation practice..." Captain Yamato began as another voice rang through out the forest, "It's futile to teach a temporary team something like formations!"

We looked up at a tree to see Asuma-sensei sitting on a branch and jumped down to talk to us.

"First of all, Naruto isn't the type who thinks and then acts, right? And it seems Sora is of the same type." This made Sora mad, saying not to compare him to Naru.

Asuma-sensei shook his head, "t seems they're both power and close-combat types. So wouldn't it be best to place them on the front line let them do what they want and have the remaining two people back them up? I understand that, but Backing these two up, huh? Well, it's a stretch trying to suddenly hammer formations into them. The rhythm of comrades is something learned gradually by acting as a team. Then that means "Formation yada, yada, yada" comes after that."

Captain Yamato nodded and said that we would be doing indivdual training from now on until further notice for which we nodded. Naru and Sora started to follow Asuma-sensei but didn't see me coming with them.

I waved them off, saying that I had something else to do, for which I turned to Sakura who look confused.

I motioned Sakura to follow me for which she did with a confused and curious look on her face as she followed me.

When we were a mile away from the Village, I turned to look at Sakura who stared back at me as I spoke, "You took training from Lady Tsunade, am I correct?"

She nodded as I started to take my shirt of so I was just in my bra which was just bandages covering my breast and I told Sakura to do the same.

Once we both were just in our pants and bra's I told her to have a spar with me which shocked her so I just told her that I needed to see where she was in her training.

Nodding her head, she went into a fighting stance while I just stood there all relaxed which confused her attacked me anyway.

I see her add Chakra to her fists as she tried to hit me, but I gracefully dodged all of her attacks, every last one of them.

This has gone on for about thirty minutes as she was tired out while I haven't even broken a sweat which shocked her but then she smirked, "Well, I shouldn't expect less from the The Anbu Child, huh..."

I smiled as I went over to her with my speed which made her eyes widen because she didn't even see me move as I moved next to her and helped her to her feet.

"This is one of the reason's I said to take out shirts off... We don't want sweat our clothes, do we?" She shook her head while I reached into my ninja pouch and pulled out a bottle of water, telling her to drink it.

She sat back down and slowly began to drink as I sat down and started to explain what we were doing. "I wanted us to have that spare so I can see where your strengths and weaknesses are so I know what the best thing to train you with."

She looked at me shock as she put down her water, "Wait... You're going to train me!" I nodded as she squealed and pulled me into a hug while thanking me over and over which made me smile and hug her back.

Once she let go I looked at her with a serious face and spoke in a serious tone which made her straighten up and listen to what I had to say.

"What I could see is that you are proficient in close range fighting, which is fine, but that means you need to have a way to defend yourself." She nodded as I continued.

"By the way you were fighting, you didn't leave any way of blocking yourself so I could have killed you easily. Your speed is also why you have a hard time hitting your target's so we need to get that up as well."

She nodded as I stood up and she stood up as well and I stared to explain the routine of our training. "I first want to work on your speed..." Sakura asked how I was going to that for which I went over to my ninja pouch and pulled out weights that connect to your wrists, waist, and ankles.

Bringing them over to where she was, I put them on the ground for which she looked confused and asked how this was going to help her.

I smiled and started to explain, "If you add weights to your body as you run or workout, the more your muscles will get used to that kind of weight and you get faster. The best result is when you take them off... Take me for example... I wear weights three times the weights that I am giving you, and you see how fast I am able to move, right?"

She nodded as I continued, "Well, if I take them off, I will be three times faster now then when I have them on..." She looked shocked as I kept speaking, "You see how fast Rock Lee goes... He uses the same method as well, so I am sure that this will work for you also!"

She nodded as I told her to put them on for which she did as she asked how much weight she was putting on for which I answered. "Well, each weight is fifty pounds so about two hundred and fifty pounds."

She then looked shocked, "But... Didn't you say that you are wearing three times the weight I am!" I nodded for which she got stars in her eyes as she stared at me which made me awkwardly smile.

Once they were fully on, I told her that I wanted her to get used to them for a while so I told her to run as many laps around this area of the forest we were in while I sang a song.

She nodded as I jumped into a tree and started to meditate and started singing as she started to run around the forest area we were in.

"All I see is shattered pieces  
I can't keep it hidden like a secret  
I can't look away!  
From all this pain in a world we made!

Everyday you need a bulletproof vest  
To save yourself from what you could never guess!  
Am I safe today?  
When I step outside in the wars we wage!

Our future's here and now,  
Here comes the countdown!

Sound it off, this is the call!  
Rise in revolution!  
It's our time to change it all,  
Rise in revolution!  
Unite and fight, to make a better life!  
Everybody one for all,  
Sound off, this is the call, tonight we rise!

Rise.  
Tonight we rise  
Rise.  
Tonight we rise!

Like a hand grenade thrown in a hurricane,  
Spinning in chaos, trying to escape the flame,  
Yesterday is gone!  
Faster than the blast of a car bomb!

And when the scars heal, the pain passes,  
As hope burns, we rise from the ashes!  
Darkness fades away!  
And the light shines on a brave new day!

Our future's here and now,  
Here comes the countdown!

Sound it off, this is the call!  
Rise in revolution!  
It's our time to change it all,  
Rise in revolution!  
Unite and fight to make a better life!  
Everybody one for all,  
Sound off, this is the call, tonight we rise!

Rise.  
Tonight we rise  
Rise.  
Tonight we rise!

In a world gone mad,  
In a place so sad!  
Sometimes it's crazy  
To fight for what you believe!  
But you can't give up,  
If you wanna keep what you love!  
(Keep what you love)  
Keep what you love  
(Keep what you love)  
Keep what you love  
Never give up, no!

Rise.  
Rise in revolution  
Rise.  
Rise in revolution

Everybody one for all,  
Sound off, this is the call!

Rise  
Like we're alive  
Tonight we rise  
Rise  
Make a better life  
Tonight we rise!

Rise, rise, rise in revolution  
Rise, rise, rise in revolution  
Rise.

Once I finished, I opened my eyes to see Sakura putting her hands on her knees, panting like she has been running through a marathon.

I knew that she did over a hundred laps so I was proud of her of getting this far, even with the weights connected to her.

Jumping down from my branch, Sakura stood back up with sweat draining down her face for which I smiled and told her that I was going to teach her a method that no one can do.

Sakura looked worried so I asked her what was wrong and she looked up at me with a sad face. "If this is something that no one else can do... And you are going to teach it to me... Isn't that taking away your title for being the only person do it?"

I started to laugh which confused so I put a hand on her head as I spoke, "I don't care about that, I care about my legacy being taught to future generations... Besides, I can't teach you the exact technique because you do not have my Kekkei Genkai..."

She looked shocked, "Wait! You have a Kekkei Genkai! Why did you never tell me about it?!" I giggled and said that it never came up in a conversation for which Sakura sighed and I explained.

"My Kekkei Genkai is called "Kaze no Yuza" or Wind User. This power gives me the ability to control the air around me, making it easier to dodge people's attack... It's like a leaf flowing in the wind... It is felxible and is able to move to anywhere it chooses and moves past all obstacles..."

Sakura looked amazed then spoke, "That's why it looks like your dancing in battle... It's actually, you using your Kekkei Genkai to move in the wind freely!"

I nodded my head as I faced Sakura and smiled, "Though, I have to wear these special gloves to be able to control the wind becuase I can't do it on my own..."

She nodded in understanding then spoke, "I can see why you were in the Anbu... Your speech is wise and you think like a true ninja... I really admire you, Bell..."

I softened my eyes and thanked her as I clapped my hands, making her pay attention. "Now, I can't teach the full way of doing it since you do not have my Kekkei Genkai, but I can teach you to flow in the wind and be flexible without it..."

She nodded as I told her to follow me for which she did and we went past a few bushes to see a panel with board like planks standing on the panel which looked movable.

Sakura asked what that was for which I answered, "This is how you are going to flow in the wind..." I put on my gloves and shoved my palm towards the planks of wood, making them all spin in different directions.

She looked shocked as I picked up a leaf and let go of it, letting it go into the contraction and it flowed right through the planks, without touching them.

Once it got to the other side, I blew more wind at the contraction then went into a stance and walked through the spinning planks of wood.

I would step side to side while also walking straight to the other side. I jumped over to where Sakura was standing for which she had stars in her eyes again as she stared at me while I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

I then smiled at her and lifted up one finger to get her attention, "Remember, this is going to take you a lot of tries... I have been doing this for eleven years so I have had a lot of practice. Don't get discouraged if you don't get it right the first few tries.

She nodded as I showed her the stance for which she perfectly copied and she went into the contraction, only to be hit around and flew back out for which I caught her.

"Man... You're right, this is hard..." I giggled as I said that I was going to go meditate for which she nodded and tried again and I went up into the tree and meditated.

Once it was nightfall, I looked down to see Sakura's progress to see that she was able to get to the middle and that is where she messes up.

Jumping down from the tree, I stop the planks from spinning as Sakura walked out from the contraction with her hair all messed up from the wind blowing in her hair.

I giggled for which she gave me a look for which I just smiled and spoke, "You know, you are really making great progress, I bet you that in a few days, you will have it down..."

She look excited, asking if what I was saying was true for which I nodded so she went up to me and hugged me for which I laughed and hugged her back.

When she let go, I told her that we should get going so we went to get our shirts on then leave.

On our way back into the village, Sakura started to ask me questions. "So, where did you get that contraction?" I looked at her then looked away smiling.

"Lord Third Hokage made it for me when I first came into his family, after he got me out of the Root... He said that my biological parents would want me to have it..."

She looked down, "That's right, you're an orphan too, aren't you..."

I nodded then smiled at her, "It's fine though... It brings me closer to Naru, so I know how he feels when he is lonely... We cheer each other up, ya know?"

She giggled for which I looked at her confused and she spoke, "You have feeling for him, don't you..." I blushed a deep red and she laughed and put an arm around my shoulders.

"OMG, why didn't you tell me!" I laughed and said, "Like I said before, it didn't come up in a conversation!"

We both laughed and once we stopped, I looked up at the sky and smiled, "I have known Naru ever since we were only five and I got the life time mission to protect him... Ever since I watched him get through his troubles and him always smiling through them... I loved him..."

She awed which made me blushed as she asked if Naru liked me too and I nodded which shocked her.

"One the day I told the three of you that I was Risu from the Anbu Black Ops, Naru and I made a pinky swear that when the time was right, we were going to confess our love to each other..."

I see her wiping away a fake tear which made me giggle and I look up to see that we were at her house, so I said goodbye to her and I jumped on roof buildings to check on Naru.

Once I got to his house, I teleported into his room to see that his room was a disaster which made me giggle, knowing that Naru hated to clean, and went up to his bed.

I see that Naru almost had his blanket all the way off him and his arms are above his head like he was on a roller coaster.

I put his arms to his sides and laid his blanket across him. Looking at him, I brush the bangs out from his face so I could see his forehead for which I kissed and said goodnight then headed home.

Looking back, to his window, I smile, then walk home...

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 3 Episode's 9-10!

The song used in this chapter was "Rise" from Skillet!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	14. Chapter 13: Nine Tails Number Two

(Bell's Point Of View)

It was the next morning and I decided that I would go visit Sai before I go back to Sakura to try our training session again.

Opening the door to his room, I see that Naru was already in the room so I smiled at them, asking if I was interrupting something for which he blushed and shook his head.

I looked at the book in Naru's so I took it out of his hands and read the page he was on, "How To Make Friends Dictionary of Social Relationships How to Become Friends with Strangers "If a friend suddenly gets into a bad mood, "the cause might be due to changes in eating habits. " "Like the color of soba and udon noodles"?"

I was confused as to what was going on in the book and it looked like Naru agreed with me, "what they're talking about! Aren't there like Cliff Notes or something that explains human thought in a simpler way?"

I gave the book to Sai who spoke, " Sakura said I should learn stuff like this through experience." Naru shook his head, "Huh?! Heck no. Anyway, we'd both go all out and it'd be really ugly."

I was confused as to what they were talking about as I spoke, "Well, I just came to drop these off..." I put a vase down with a flower inside, showing that I want him to get better soon for which Sai smiled and thanked me.

I smiled back and nodded and was about to leave the room, Naru quickly stood up and asked me if we could go on a walk for which I went into a thinking pose.

"Well... I'm supposed to find Sakura so we could start training again..." I looked at Naru to see that he was rubbing the back of his head while blushing which I thought was cute, "But I guess that she can come find me... Sure, lets go!"

He thrust his hand into the air cheering as I said goodbye to Sai and we were out of the hospital.

We were walking in the park as Naru asked me, "So... You're training Sakura, huh?" I smiled up at him and nodded, "Yes, I am teaching her how to bring up her speed and dodge like I do..."

Naru looked shocked, "Wait... You mean that dance routine you do during a battle which makes you dodge, like, every attack possible! That kind of dodging!"

I laughed at his shocked face and nodded, "Yes I am, I think that this will be good for Sakura to be able to learn something outside of her comfort zone."

He nodded while laughing then looked down with seriousness on his face, so I asked him what was wrong. He turned to look at me with worry in his voice and face.

"Bell... You remember our conversation from when we were with the bridge builder and we had to fight Zabuza..." I looked up at him to see him looking at me, waiting for an answer.

I nodded, "Yes, I remember..."

**********Flash back brought to you by 11 more day's of School***********

Looking back at Naruto, he softly smiled at me then started jumping up and down excitedly the grabbed both of my hands which took me by surprise.

"Now that I know what you look like and I know your name... We can get married!" My eyes widen and I stepped back, releasing his grasp from my hands which confused him.

"Risu... I mean... Bell, what's wrong?" I looked down then looked back at him. "Naruto... We can't get married just like that... We have to get to know each other and become lovers... then if it works out then we can get married."

He then nodded in understanding then said that we are now lovers which made me shake my head. I grabbed his hands and looked straight at him.

"Naruto... Look... I love you... I truely do... But... I'm not ready... I feel like we should get to know each other first then we can decided if we are ready or not... Besides, we're only twelve... We don't have to make that decision just yet."

He looked down sadly, so I let go of his hands and I held out my pinkie which confused him.

"Let's make a promise... When we are older... We will become lovers, alright?" He nodded with a smile and stuck out his pinkie to wrap around mine, making a pinkie promise.

We smiled at each other as Tazuna's Daughter came in and told us that Kakashi-sensei was awake so we ran over to his room.

************Flash back end brought to you by getting my new headphones************

Naru looked down at me since I was four inches under him and he spoke, "Bell... I think I am re-"

Suddenly, we heard an explosion coming from the Anbu Black Ops Interrogation Building which made my eyes widen as I told Naru that we should check it out for which he nodded.

Running across buildings, we got to the A.B.O.I.B we saw that it was Sora who was fighting with Asuma-sensei. This shocked Naru and I, but what shocked us most was an Anbu was about to throw shuriken to hurt Sora.

Naru jumped down and took all the Shuriken for Sora which made my eyes widen as I gasp and tears start to stream down my face.

"You okay... Sora?" He said as he coughed up blood which made me jump down and start to take out the shuriken slowly, without hurting him as he spoke, "As long as I'm here, I have no choice," right?"

I have successfully taken all the shuriken out from his back, and now I just needed to stop the bleeding as Sora started to shout, "You betrayed your comrades and my father I'll avenge my father!"

He ran away as Lady Tsunade started shouting orders about getting him back as Naru fell to his knees and he weakly said that he was okay.

I shook my head while tears were still streaming down my face, "Shut up... You're not okay, so shut up..." He looked over at me to see my tears and he whispered my name as I kept doing my Medical Ninjutsu on him.

Pulling bandages out of my ninja pouch I slowly took off his shirt to see that dents in his skin from the shuriken so I hurry and used my Medical Ninjutsu to patch them up, then put the bandages around him to seal the deal.

Once I was done, Lady Tsunade ordered Naru to find Sora, but he tried to protest pointing to me, so I hurry and wiped away my tears and I told him I was fine.

He looked at me concerned so I took his hands and told him to go for which he sighed and complied for which I let go of his hands and he jumped away.

Sighing, I tell Lady Tsunade that I would go find Sakura to help with the situation for which she nodded and I jumped away.

Running across buildings, I head for Sakura and I's training spot for which I found her running in the forest area where I told her to run last time.

I walked into the forest area to see that her shirt was off and was just in her bra, like I told her to be, and had sweat drenched on her soft skin.

I clapped my hands to get her attention for which she stopped and looked at me, breathing hard, then ran up to me.

"Hey Bell, I am getting used to these weights being on me, I think that I am getting the hang of bringing up my speed!" I smiled at her and nodded then my face went serious.

I told her the situation between Sora and the Lady Tsunade and Asuma-sensei while telling her that we have to keep a look out for him and turn him in at all costs.

She nodded and I told her to get her shirt on, but then I saw how sweaty she was so I asked her how long she has been out here for which she said all day.

Looking at the sky, I saw that it was sunset, so I quickly bowed, apologizing for which she waved her hands saying that it was fine. Standing up straight I put my gloves on, I thrust my hands towards her and got all the sweat off her for which she was thankful.

Putting her shirt on, we ran into the village and started looking for Sora as we saw Naru chasing him on the roofs just as all the power went out in town which shocked me.

Sakura said that she was going to talk to Lady Tsunade as I said that I would catch up with Sora and Naru for which she nodded and we split up.

Once I caught up to them, Naru smiled at him as he held down Sora, and just when I arrived, so did Asuma-sensei.

"Why did you target the Hokage? The one you want revenge on is The one you want revenge on is me!" Sora pushed Naru off him, "Don't touch me! I just copied what you did! The king you chose going so far as to kill my father King?! This time I'll kill her!"

Naru looked confused as I just narrowed my eyes as I put a hand on Naru shoulder for him to be quiet as Asuma-sensei spoke, "You called Lady Tsunade "king" just now, didn't you?"

Sora looked down as Asuma looked up at the sky and said that something bad was going to happen, "What's the matter, Asuma Sensei?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"f my guess is right, this village is in deep trouble!" Naru started to freak out as he spoke again, "Don't rush! Remain calm and focused... The objective of the group attacking the village might be indiscriminate mass slaughter. It all makes sense! Why were the grave robbers after the bodies of four Lightning Style Shinobi? It's because they're familiar with the power of the Jutsu of the four Lightning Style Shinobi And they hit upon the idea of using that power to wipe out the entire village."

Naru asked Sora if this was true for which Sora grabbed his head, "I don't know! I don't know anything!" Sora ran away from us as Asuma-sensei that he would leave Sora to us for which I nodded and we ran after Sora.

When we finally caught up to him, Naru kept him down on the roof as he spoke, "Sora, you don't really believe that Asuma Sensei killed your father, do you?!"

Sora was struggling to get away from Naru as he spoke, "You heard him, too, didn't you?! He himselfconfessed to it! He betrayed my father and killed him!"

Naru shook his head, "Asuma Sensei would never do something like that!" Sora lowered his voice, "Even on order from the Hokage? It seems the Third Hokage was Asuma's father! What's your point? My point is, my father was killed by the king of the Hidden Leaf! The Land of Fire doesn't need two kings. Since there are two kings, there will always be sources of conflict that will continue to fester.

That's why my father worked to make it so there would only be one king And yet such a lamentable thing happened to him It happened to him because of Asuma who chose the other king! The other king? He was ordered by the Hokage to assassinate my father. Those under the Hokage must follow his orders. That's why my father attempted to bring that king down."

Naru shook his head, "Even so, that's no reason to attack Grandma Tsunade, right?! And yet Sora But butI can't imagine the Old Man Third Hokage would make Asuma Sensei do something like that! How can you be so sure?!" He shook his head as well, "The same goes for you! How can you be so sure that's true?! After all, you didn't know that Asuma Sensei was your father's enemy, right?"

Naru asked where he heard that from for which Sora said that it was none of his concern. "Don't tell me you're connected with those guys causing this trouble and intend to wipe out the Hidden Leaf."

Sora shook his head, "No! I haven't heard anything about that! He wouldn't take things that far This fight will get rid of the Hidden Leaf king People other than the king and Asuma weren't supposed to be."

Naru looked down and what he said shocked me, " I knowyour loneliness. I really understand the feelings you hold dear. I had seriously started thinking I wanted to be friends with you."

Sora finally got away from Naru by slashing him in the chest for which I knelled down to Naru asking is he was alright for which he smiled at me and nodded, saying that he was fine.

We chased after him, into the forest where we found fighting the lady who hurt me before for which we blocked the attack that was going to hit her. "You're okay now, Sakura." I said smiling at her.

"Bell, you stay with Sakrua... This is my fight..." I tried to argue with him as he lowly spoke, "I won't let her hurt you again..." My eyes widen at his words but then I sighed and nodded making him saying thank you to me.

The lady saw him and did a Fire Style Justu at him as Naru made Shadow clones as the woman spoke, "There's no point making clones if the real one gets caught. Your diversion isn't doing any good."

I smirked, knowing Naru's plan, as the real Naru came behind her and did a Rasengan which looked like it got her, but it didn't.

"What's with her?! What's going on?" Naru then looked like he got an idea in his head for which he spoke, "I see now She must be Are you switching bodies?! That's why so many elements!"

I nodded, happy that he found out that conclusion but I looked shocked as the woman spoke, "Nothing will come of that knowledge... Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent!"

They battled it out for a while until Naru took out a kunai and accidentally cut a piece of her hair off for which she freaked out and caught Naru off guard and got him to the ground for which she was able to lock lips with him.

I shouted his name and was about to go help him but we he was able to kick her off him which made me breathe out the air I didn't know I was holding.

He then started to take out his Kunai and tried to cut her hair as he spoke, "I finally figured it out. The truth behind your Jutsu. It was the same then, too! You were more concerned with your hair than your body. There must be some secret about your hair!"

She then started to wrinkle to the point where she looked like and old lady and it looked like her hair started to take control so Naru did a Rasengan on her, finishing her off.

I ran to him and jumped on him, giving him a hug which shocked him, but he hugged back. When I pulled away, he said that we needed to find Sora for which I nodded then we jumped away, towards Sora.

Once we got to where he was, a red light was covering Sora which shocked me because I could fell an immense power coming from his body.

I turned to see a white haired man who was shouting at Sora, "Very nice, Sora! Get angry! Hate! Turn that anger and hate into power! Thrash all the people of the Hidden Leaf! Drive them to death!

Sora growled at the man, "Knock it off! I wasn't born to do something like that!" The man laughed, "Yes, you were. It is all for the sake of true unification for the Land of Fire. Your power is now required, Sora."

Asuma then turned to the man and gasped saying his name so I asked if he knew him for which he answered, " Yeah He used to be a fellow member of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve."

This shocked me as Naru shouted at him, asking what he did to Sora. "All I did was take your leftovers... Sora is just like you..." This made my eyes widened as I whispered, "I knew it..."

Naru looked confused to I looked sadly at Sora as he started to scream out. "What is this pain? Am I really becoming the Nine-Tails?"

I saw that this shocked Naru as I narrowed my eyes at Sora as the man started to explain what he has done, "Back then, the Nine-Tails was sealed inside a baby at the cost of the Fourth Hokage's life. The Hidden Leaf obtained the Nine-Tails and we couldn't afford to miss that opportunity. After the Nine-Tails went on its rampage, we obtained the scattered Chakra. We cultivated it and then implanted it in Sora five years later. The Hidden Leaf had obtained a significant power. We also wanted to obtain such a power in order to protect the king. What's wrong with that?"

I see Naru clench his fists as he spoke, "I knew... That's right... I knew... And yet... I... I knew that was that was Sora's voice crying out... And yet... Why wasn't I able to pick up on that? And here I was the only one who could understand his pain and his cries It was the same back then, too The eyes around Sora watching him... Those cold and repulsive eyes As if they were saying, "Get out of here. "

I knew they were the same! The same as those eyes watching me! The eyes of the adults looking at me, as if wanting to stab me to death It's those same eyes. What does that matter now? Those eyes! The eyes that only saw us as monsters... Isolated us.

And on top of that, you try to use us at your own convenience... It's like the time with Gaara... Why don't you adults even attempt to think about how we feel? And moreover, Sora... Sora... Why was it necessary to put this monster inside him?! Why? Why do this to Sora?"

I looked at Naru with tears spilling from my eyes as I watched him in pain from watching Sora, "Naru..." I see Asuma try to get close to Sora but he just shouted at him.

"Stay away! You all stay away from me No! I won't be tricked any more. You killed my father and then try to befriend me like nothing happened. Special power, my foot! You tricked me! Sora! I told you to stay away! And when all is said and done, you're also just one of the Hidden Leaf! I can't trust you!"

Suddenly, I see that the light coming from Sora started forming around him, merging with him. Wiping away my tears, I watched as the Nine Tails Cloak surrounded Sora.

The man laughed again, "Unlike the Jinchuriki there, the Nine-Tails Chakra is too massive for Sora's body. Therefore, I continued to suppress the Nine-Tails Chakra with a Sealing Jutsu for these past ten years. However with the Nine-Tails Chakra now having been released, the balance has been lost and Sora's body is being taken over. Once the Nine-Tails has formed all nine tails, Sora will literally turn into the Nine-Tails. Only then will the imitation Nine-Tails become the real thing. Then I'll turn over this body to that fox! In exchange I'll smash this world!"

I felt my blood boil from hearing this man laugh about this matter, I started to shake from the anger. Naru must have saw this because he grabbed my hand for which I looked at him only for him to look down at me with seriousness.

I nodded and looked back at Sora as I heard Captain Yamato shout out a Jutsu to trap Sora in his wood as Sakura and the rest of the Rookie Twelve came behind them.

Naru asked Captain Yamato if he could seal the Nine Tail's like he did with him for which he shook his head, " I can control your Nine-Tails Chakra because you have the First Hokage's necklace. It won't work on Sora, he doesn't have a necklace."

Sora then started shouting, "Is that so? Am I that much of a hindrance?! You don't need me?! Huh?! I atone with this power... This power is the only thing I can trust now... I'll have revenge on all of you guys who drove me to loneliness!"

Naru then stepped forward and spoke, "I'm sick of people getting hurt with this power... Back then I hurt Bell..." My eyes widened as he turned his head to look at me with sadness then turned back to Sora speaking, "You'll end up tormenting yourself if you rely on the power of the Nine-Tails. And it could turn into a power that hurts your friends. That's why I don't want you hurting anyone with that power!"

Sora shook his head saying that he doesn't know anything about him for which Naru shouted, "Yes, I do! The origin of the Nine-Tails you've been implanted with is sealed inside me! I'm the Jinchuriki!"

Suddenly, Sora stopped moving so we turned to see Shikamaru who did his shadow possession Jutsu for which Choji stretched out his hands and tried to grab Sora, but burned his hands from the cloak.

Sakura went back and and tried healing his hands as Sora shouted, "Something's not right... If you've got the Nine-Tails sealed inside you why do you have so many friends? I was all alone the whole time! And yet, why... why do you?"

Naru shook his head, "It was the same with me, too... When I was little, I was always by myself... But I didn't have the time to be lonesome... I wanted to get everyone to acknowledge me... And these are the friends I made."

Ino tried doing her Mind Transfer Jutsu, but it didn't work and said that there was no human conscious left which shocked me as I looked back to Sora to see that he has now grown three tails.

Naru tried shouting at him, "Remember, Sora! Back then, you acted like an idiot and I tried to stop you from thrashing about like this! I guess there's no choice! Sora! Sora! Come back! I know you're in there, Sora!"

He was walking towards him then did the clone Jutsu to grab his shoulders, as he shouted at him.

Then, I see that the Nine Tails Cloak was now covering Naru which made me shout his name as tears started to stream down my face.

Captain Yamato tried to do the sealing Jutsu he did last time, but it didn't work.

I heard Naru trying to tell the fox to leave him alone as he gets to the third tail and his skin started to peal off. I was about to run to him but someone grabbed my wrist so I turn to see Sakura who was telling me to stay which made me narrow my eyes at her.

Suddenly the Chakra of the Nine Tail's started to wear off from Naru's body as Sora was now at the four tails and looked like Naru when he lost control at the Teuchi Bridge.

I ran down to Naru and grabbed him right before he fell and Sakura ran after me. Naru started to stand as he spoke, "Sora! I got rid of him I got rid of the Nine-Tails jerk And I did it by borrowing your power This time I'll loan you my power Don't hold back! Sora! For crying out loud wake up already!"

A burst of power came from Sora that was going to hit Naru and Sakura dead on. I see that Naru ran back to Sakura to protect and had his back to the burst of power so it could hit him and not Sakura.

I ran behind Naru and blocked it from hitting the both of them for which Naru turned around, seeing that he didn't get hit and was surprised to see me standing there.

I started to fall forwards but Naru caught me as he whispered in a shaky voice, "You're going to be okay, Bell... I promise..." Sakura ran over to me and said that she would heal me.

Naru took one glance at me and started to walk towards Sora as he fell. Watching him fall, more tears fell from my eyes as I watched him get back up again and walked towards him.

" Sora... Remember, Sora... Remember when we first met... Remember when we accidently got into a scuffle with each other... Remember when you came to help me... Sora... Sora... Sora! Sora!"

As Sakura healed me, I see that the Nine Tail's power was coming out of Sora and was going into Naru's stomach, his seal.

I see Naru about to fall forward, but I got away from Sakura's grip and used my speed to catch him before he fell. Helping him to his knee's, he spoke, "Oh, you're finally awake! Now, let's go home, Sora."

He looked confused, "Go home Where am I supposed to go home to?" Naru scoffed, "What're you saying? The Hidden Leaf Village, of course!"

He just stared at him, "The Hidden Leaf... You mean the Hidden Leaf I tried to destroy..." Naru shook his head, "That doesn't matter! You're our friend! It doesn't matter what people say."

The whole gang circled around Sora, agreeing with Naru and I saw Sai join the group, "Would you guys include me, too?" Naru said "Heck no" which made us all laugh because we knew he was being sarcastic.

I looked at Sora and Naru and said that we needed to get them to a hospital for which Sakura said that she would be back with a medic team for which I nodded then winced from pain.

Naru noticed and asked if I was okay as he looked at my back to see that it was all burned from the blast. I giggled, "I'm the one who is supposed to say that to you, you knucklehead."

We both laughed as the medic team picked up Naru and Sora and Sakura took me to the hospital as well.

**********Time skip brought to you by 10 more day's of school************

The team, excluding Kakashi-sensei, were all at the gates saying goodbye to Sora as Sakura asked, "Then you're not going back to the Temple of Fire?"

He shook his head, "Nope. I want to see more of the world and meet all kinds of people And little by little, I want to make friends like you have." I nodded as I spoke, "But make sure you stop by once in a while. The Hidden Leaf Village will always welcome you."

Naru nodded as he put an arm around my shoulders which made me blush.

Just as Sora was leaving he said, "Say "Hi!" to Old Man Asuma for me. Oh Come to think of it, next time for sure I'll give you a posthumous name."

Naru raised up his fist, "You jerk. I just heard that's a name you give to dead people!" Sora laughed and said that it took him long enough as we smiled as he ran in the opposite direction of the Leaf Village.

Life was going well...

For now...

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 3 Episode's 11-18!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	15. Chapter 14: The Loss Of A Sensei

(Bell's Point Of View)

Naru and I were out in the training field where Captain Yamato and Kakashi-sensei joined us for training.

Naru has just been able to cut the waterfall in half for which we were now working on the last part of training which was going to be the hardest, just like when we were mastering the Rasengan in the first place.

Kakashi-sensei just told Naru to watch him for which he made a Rasengan which shocked him then made him depressed, "That's not fair! You're easily using the Rasengan even though it's my secret technique! And I had such a rough time enduring the Pervy Sage's harsh training."

I giggled at his actions as Kakashi-sensei spoke, "Listen - We're just getting to the main issue - And you can do it just like that. And with one hand at that And all I can do is spin it around into shape with a clone Man. I didn't show you the Rasengan because I wanted to brag about it or anything. I told you the Rasengan is a Jutsu with only the Change in Chakra Form taken to the extreme, right?

And a Jutsu with the Change in Chakra Nature added to the Change in Chakra Form For example Chidori. Not only does this Jutsu use the Change in Chakra Nature to shift the Chakra Nature into lightning but it also uses Change in Chakra Form to transform it into an electrical discharge and control its range and power. Listen up.

When you take Chakra and add in Change in Chakra Form and Change in Chakra Nature the attack power of a Shinobi rises dramatically. Well, there are hardly any Shinobi who can use both Change in Chakra Form and Nature, though. You obtained the wind Change in Chakra Nature in your training earlier. And you already possess the ultimate Change in Chakra Form."

Naru looked excited, "Then that means I already have both? All right! Then it looks like I'll be able to get a new Jutsu just like that! Yes, yes, yes, yes! This is going to be a cinch!"

Kakashi-sensei shook his head as I put a hand on his shoulder for which he looked at me when I nodded my head, making him sigh as he spoke to Naru again.

"If it were that easy, it wouldn't have been necessary for me to develop the Chidori. I wasn't able to combine the Rasengan Change in Chakra Form with my lightning Change in Chakra Nature.

Phenomenal technique is necessary to combine the Change in Chakra Nature with the Change in Chakra Form. Well, it might be better to say one needs a phenomenal "ability" or "sense. " I wasn't the only one who was not able to get this far. It was the same even for the teacher who invented this Jutsu."

Naru looked confused what he meant by it for which Kakashi-sensei nodded, "That's right... Even the Fourth Hokage couldn't do it. The Fourth Hokage took the Change in Chakra Form to the highest possible level. And that's the Rasengan. Just a Change in Chakra Form has an A-rank difficulty level.

Even I can somehow copy it if it's just to this degree. The problem is what comes after that. The Fourth Hokage originally developed the Rasengan, intending to add his own Change in Chakra Nature to it. Any Jutsu beyond that would be an S-rank difficulty level or maybe even higher. Furthermore, it might be impossible to begin with I won't be able to teach you what comes next. You'll have to discover it for yourself.

Do you know Do you know why I'm telling you this, Naruto?" He shook his head as Kakashi-sensei smiled at him. "It's because I believe you're the only Shinobi who can surpass the Fourth Hokage."

Naru looked shocked as Kakashi-sensei spoke, "Well That's enough talk for now. I guess we'll start up training again after a bit more rest."

After having lunch, Naru was back to training as he created more Shadow Clones, about two hundred, and started back to training.

I leaned against the tree as I watched the Naru clones train, not knowing who the real Naru was which made me confused as to who was what, but that didn't really matter to me.

As long as Naru was safe.

About an hour pasts and one of the Naru clones turned into the Nine Tails cloak mode which scared me, but Captain Yamato was able to control it which made me breathe out air I didn't know I was holding.

I ran up to him as the Naru clones disappeared and I asked him if he was okay for which he nodded which made me smile as Kakashi-sensei came up.

" You okay? It's been one full day since you started training to add the wind Change in Chakra Nature to the Rasengan... And you're using around... It would take one person... I guess it's still not nearly enough."

Naru sighed, "But in this training, the Chakra control is too hard, and 200 Shadow Clones is my limit I get the feeling I'll never be able to do this. It takes a ton of concentration to form the Rasengan in the first place. It's too much to try to create a Change in Chakra Nature on top of that."

This made me frown, not knowing that Naru could get so negative and Kakashi-sensei saw this and rubbed his head, "You're unusually negative... It's not like you... Is that the Naruto Uzumaki I know so well?"

Naru looked down at me and saw my frown which made him smile at Kakashi-sensei and gave him a thumbs up, "What are you talking about? I'm the Naruto you all know and love!"

I smiled which made Naru look down at me and smile back as he went back to training and I went back to resting on my tree trunk.

About an hour later, I smiled, seeing that Naru has got the hang of it because of something that he picked up.

Kakashi-sensei smiled, "So that's what your idea was, huh? You formed the Rasengan by using a clone to handle the Change in Chakra Form while you released the Chakra."

Naru smiled and nodded, "Right! I just needed a third clone to handle the wind Change in Chakra Nature. If I can't look left and right by myself then I just needed to create clones to look left and right and divide up the responsibility!"

I smiled at him as Sensei spoke, "So my Shadow Clone stunt earlier gave you a hint, huh? Naruto... I'm not sure how to say it I've really started to take a liking to you!"

My eyes opened wide at him, and it seemed that Naru took the same reaction I did and started to freak out, "YIKES! Don't say gross stuff out of the blue like that, you jerk! The Jutsu I went to the trouble of creating got messed up because you freaked me out!"

Kakashi-sensei started walking towards him as Naru fell on the ground and moved away from him.

I turned to see a ninja talking to Captain Yamato so I got suspicious as he jumped away and Captain Yamato walked towards us.

"Kakashi Senpai! We must stop the training for now and head back to the village! Asuma Sarutobi is dead."

My eyes widen as Naru started to deny it, but I just put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head which made him quiet down and nodded as we walked back to the village.

***********Time Skip brought to by 10 more days of school left**********

It was the next day, and the funeral was being held for which all who knew Asuma-sensei was here for his here to see him being put into the ground.

I felt a tear go down my eye as I watched them put the coffin into the ground and put dirt into the hole he was being put in.

I put my head down, so no one would see my tears, but I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder, so I looked up to see Naru with a grim look on his face.

He opened his arms for which I put my head into his chest and cried for which he put his arms around me and shushed me and said quiet comforting words to me.

Once the funeral was over, Naru and I took a walk around town as it was silently drizzling which made shiver. Naru must have saw because he took off his coat, the one he always wears, and put it around my shoulders.

I silently thanked him as we kept walking and he decided to speak, "I... I know this may be personal, so you don't have to answer, but... The way you cried at the funeral... Were you close to Asuma-sensei."

I hummed and looked up at the sky, just as the sun came out, but it was still drizzling, so it was still wet outside. I told him that it was fine as I looked ahead of us, not looking into Naru's blue orbs.

"Asuma-sensei... Was like a brother to me... He saved my life... At least he was when I was younger..." Naru asked what happened which made me look at him with no emotion then looked back in front of me.

"It was when Lord Third Hokage took me out of Root, taking me away from Lord Danzo..." Naru took me to a bench so it would be better to talk for which I thanked him, sat down, for which he sat down next to me.

"As I was saying, Lord Third took me away from Lord Danzo and the Root and brought me into his own family... It was... Strange, to be around that kind of hospitality, since I was in the Root all my life... Asuma-sensei was very kind to me and brought me everything I needed since I never left my room... I was... Still feeling the effects from the physical and mental torture that Danzo put me through to make me his perfect "Anbu Child"... His voice was always ringing in my head and the torture never left me... One night... I had it... I went to the kitchen and took a knife from the cooking counter... I... I... I stabbed myself repeatedly in the gut... I saw someone turn on the light, and I see it to be Asuma-sensei who looked at me shocked as I passed out on the floor from losing to much blood... The next time I woke up, I found Asuma-sensei laying his head on the bed that I was in, in the hospital... I told him that I would pay him back for saving my life, but... I guess that I will never have that chance!"

At this point I was full blown sobbing for which Naru took me into his arms, laying his chin on my head, "I'm sorry Bell... I never knew this happened to you... I wish that I could take it all away, but..."

I kept crying in his shoulder as he held me in his arms for which I was thankful to have someone to cry on in this time of day.

Once I was done crying and silent tears went down my face, I felt Naru pick me up, bridal style, and started jumping on top of buildings until we got to his house.

He opened the door then went to his room and laid me on his bed.

I looked at him with red shot eyes, from crying, as he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, telling me to go to sleep.

For which I did, gladly...

Hey guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 4 Episode's 5 & 9!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	16. Chapter 15: The New Jutsu

(Bell's Point Of View)

I woke up the next morning, not reconizing where I was for which I then remembered that I slept over at Naru's house for the night which made me blush because I have never slept over at his house before.

Sitting up, I looked over on the floor to see that the floor was cleaned enough for a mat to be placed. Naru probably slept there last night, which made me feel bad.

Thinking of a way to repay him back, I decided that I would clean up his apartment so that it was more manageable.

Picking up the ramen cup's, I threw them away in the trash can and picked up the Ramen bowls and emptied them in sink and cleaned them, stacking them in a clean pile on the counter.

I brought the trash bags outside to the crub so the trash people could pick them up then went back inside and picked up his clothes, figured out which were dirty, and hanged them up to clean.

Going over to his table, I see a note with an apple for which I walked up to it and read it, saying, "Morning Bell! I left for training this morning so I will be gone all day. Sakura came over and told me that I needed to finish my training in twenty four hours if Team Seven is going to go help Team Ten in defeating the Akatsuki. Also, Sakura said that she would meet you at the training area where you have been training her. Eat this apple too, It will replenish the energy yesterday that you lost!

See you later,

Naru"

I smiled at his letter as I took the apple and bit into it's juiciness then looked around the apartment to see that it was clean so I put my boots on and headed out the door.

Running across buildings, I got to our training spot pretty quickly to see that Sakura was running in the training area with her shirt off, like I told her too in our first session, and was sweaty from running for so long.

Clapping my hands, I got her attention as she put her hands on her knees as I walked up to her and smiled.

I took off my shirt, so she wouldn't feel like the only one, and told her that she has done well which made her blush and smile at the same time.

Putting my hands together, I told her that we were going to be doing the same thing as last time which was she does as many laps as she can while I sing a song to boost up her running speed.

Nodding her head, she gets ready to run as I jumped up into a tree and started to meditate.

"Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hinto ni  
Hitori mata hitori tachiagaru doushi  
Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori kutsugaesu

Junbi iize are you ready?  
Karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
Taezu tsuki ugokasu call me kawarazu yuru ga nutsukamu story

Come on!

Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)

Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!  
Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down  
Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!

What you gonna do? What you gonna do?  
Taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu

Deja vu yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
Zenshin wo hashiri hanasan break it down  
Turn it up (Turn it up) hey kikoekka?

Sakenda kinou made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu e  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made

Machinimatta show time saitechiru shukumei

Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaiterya kyou nimo tsubureru  
Nagashita chi to ase onore de nugue

Negai mo puraido mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ninaru ze  
Tamote potensharu mentaru men

Neko mo shakushi mo matta you na hiiroo  
Hitoban dake no goran, roman hikou

Oo ii nee sonnan ja nee sa  
Kick on the corner mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chigau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sa subete

Like a taamineetaa  
Yon kai, go kai de tatsu hairaito (fly high, yeah!)  
Isso kono ba de tsutaetaru zo

Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)

Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!  
Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down  
Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!

Mou tashou no risuku wa kakugo desho  
Nanka korunda tte tatsu (get it on)

Nare ai ja nai ze kami hitoe no sesshon  
Irikunda kanjou kidzukiageta kesshou  
Made in hyuuman no dorama no enchou

Marude moesakaru yoshihara no enjou  
Endoresu saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto

Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze

Ikudotonaku tatsu kono ba no batoru  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tukedakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo furi na

Hi no moe akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga real

Faito maido i'm proud  
Nanikarananima de mada ucchi yanai zo

Yes ka no ja nai itsuka kou warau  
Nana kara patto kimeru iku ze aibou

Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki tonaru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau

Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei

Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)

Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!  
Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down  
Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!

Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)

Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!  
Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down  
Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!"

I looked down to see that Sakura stopped running and had her hands on her knees as she panted, trying to regain her breathe.

Jumping down, I put a hand on her shoulder saying that she has done well for which she thanked me as I gave her a bottle of water.

I told her follow me as we walked over to my contraction, to see that it was in the exactly the way I left it which made me smile, knowing that no one messed with it.

Turning to look at Sakura, I asked if she was ready for which she nodded which made me nod as well.

I turned to the contraction and breathed in and out before as I put on my gloves and went into postition.

Thrusting my hand towards the contraction, a massive wind blew the planks on the panels so they were spinning in many different directions.

I got out of the way so Sakura could practice for which she walked up to the contraction and went into the postision I showed her in the beginning of this training.

We have tried this exercise about three times now and she has done well on getting through the planks of wood without touching them.

She can get close to the end but then she touches the plank, making her have to try again.

Jumping up to a high branch in a tree, I relaxed and felt the wind from nature hit my skin and move my hair in its movement.

I sighed as I remembered Naru and I's conversation yesterday which made me hug myself, remembering about the death that has just happened.

I felt a tear run down my cheek, remembering how he saved me that day, and how I promised that I was going to repay him.

I then remembered how Naru treated me after I told him which made me smile.

He comforted me and gave me the kind of love that no one else has given me .

I sighed as I looked up at the sky to see two birds flying together as they past me by.

Smiling, I looked down to see that Sakura was close to the end of the platform, but hit a plank, making her fall out of place, making her have to try again.

Giggling, I remembered a song that one of the female Root members sang to be when I was just a child so I decided to see if that would help with how I am feeling.

"Moshi ano hi no ame ga  
Yande itanara  
Kitto sure tokutte itadakeka mo  
Itsumo toori no jikan ni  
Bus ga kitetanara  
Kimi to wa deau koto ga nakattanda ne

Moshimo sukoshi demo  
Ano shunkan ga zuretetara  
Futari wa tokutta unmei wo tadotte shimatteta

Kimi to onaji mirai wo  
Zutto issho ni mite itai  
Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashō de  
Mitsumete iyō yo  
Kimi no egaku mirai ni  
Watashi wa iru no kana  
Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
Miagete itai yo

Kuchiguse ya shigusa mo  
Yoku nite kita futari  
Maru de zutto mukashi kara shitteru mitai da ne  
Dōji ni mēru shitari  
Onaji koto omottari  
Akai ito de hiki yoserareteru no kamo

Gūzen wa saisho kara  
Mō kimatteta mitai ni  
Kasanatta futari wa unmei tte shinjite iru yo

Kimi no egaku mirai ni  
Watashi wa iru no kana  
Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
Miagete itai yo

Kimi to onaji mirai wo  
Zutto issho ni mite itai  
Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashō de  
Mitsumete iyō yo  
Kimi no egaku mirai ni  
Watashi wa iru no kana  
Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
Miagete itai yo

Tatoeba namida no hi mo  
Hare no hi mo futari de  
Onaji michi wo itsumade mo  
Te wo tsunaide arukemasu yō ni

Kimi to onaji mirai wo  
Zutto issho ni mite itai  
Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashō de  
Mitsumete iyō yo

Kimi no egaku mirai ni  
Watashi wa iru no kana  
Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
Miagete itai yo"

"I did it!" I looked down to see Sakura on the other side of the contraction, celebrating, most likely because she got through it without touching any of the planks.

Jumping down, I started clapping, happy for her. She ran up to me and hugged me while speaking, "I am so happy to have you as a friend, Bell!"

This made me blush, but I hugged her back and once she let go, I told her that our training wasn't done yet which made her confused.

"We need to give you the final test first... So, you have to fight me to finish off this training... Just so I can see how far you have come..."

She nodded as I stopped the planks from spinning then we went over to our fighting area and went into fighting positions.

Before we began, I told her to take off her weights which confused her, but she did as she was told and took off the weights that were keeping her down then go back into position.

Again, I was in a relaxed pose as she was in an attack pose. Once I told her to begin, she ran at me and started throwing punches like last time.

Only this time, it was different... Her attacks were more planed and were faster then before.

I easily dodged them, since this wasn't hard for me, I decided to try out attacking her to see how her dodging skills have improved.

Bringing up my leg to kick her side, she moved to the right a little, and blocked my attack.

Sending blows after another, Sakura looked like she was dancing, blocking all my moves.

Finally, I got tired and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from attacking.

She looked at me as I put her arm down, telling her that it was over. She looked at me, waiting for my final answer for which I spoke.

"I was happy to be your teacher, Sakura, you have done well..." Her eyes widen as she smiled as ran up to me and hugged me, thanking me over and over again.

I told her that it was time to go back to the village for which she asked if I could take the sweat off her like last time for which I nodded.

Thrusting my palm towards her, the wind blew all the sweat off while I put my palms together, making the sweat come off me.

Putting our shirts on, we walked back into the village, I see Naru running towards us with a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys! We are going on a mission to help defeat the Akatsuki with Team Ten and Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura then looked surprised, "So you finished your training?" He gave his famous smile which made me softly smile at him.

He then asked how our training was going as Sakura scoffed, "What, don't think that I can finish my own training! Bell is such a good teacher!"

This made me blush as Naru gave me a thumbs up, "I never doubted you both for a second!"

This made my eyes widen as I looked down embarrassed then Naru said that we had to get going on our mission.

I said that I had all my stuff and so did Sakura so he said that we needed to go now so we ran after him to the gate and started our trek to where Team Ten and Kakashi-sensei were.

**********Time skip brought to you by 9 more days of school***********

Once we got to our destination, we saw that they were about to be hit by a Jutsu, so Captain Yamato and Naruto combined both wind and water to make, "Hurricane Vortex Jutsu"

We cut off the ties holding down Kakashi-sensei, Choji, and Ino for which they were happy to see us.

Captain Yamato turned to look at our sensei, "I've never seen you this beat."

Kakashi-sensei sighed as Naru asked where Shikamaru was at for which Sensei answered, "He's a little ways off fighting the other enemy... I want two of you to head towards Shikamaru... Preferably, a long-distance fighter and a medic... Sai and Sakura follow Pakkun's lead and support Shikamaru!"

Naru said to leave it to him for which Kakashi-sensei asked if he has completed it for which Captain Yamato answered, "No, only about 50 percent. Well, just watch. Naruto is not the same person he used to be."

I asked Kakashi-sensei what the Akatsuki's power was for which he answered, "

The enemy is two Akatsuki. As I said before, Shikamaru is fighting one of them and the other one is in front of us. This guy has the power to split. Those two masks on the shoulders split from the torso. Each mask has a separate heart and moves independently. He originally had five hearts. He lost two and has only three now. I've killed him twice already. We need to kill him three more times to finish him off. Plus, he's an intermediate distance fighter and can use multiple Change in Chakra Natures."

Naru scoffed, "No wonder you were having a hard time." He did the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu for which he made two other of himself.

The Akatsuki member scoffed, "You can only make Shadow Clones? You can't beat me with that."

The two shadow clones raced at him for which he defeated both of them and Naru then looked like he was thinking which made me smile, "He's evolving..." I thought as I watched him make a trio of Shadow Clones.

Two of the clones, helped Naru make his new Jutsu while the fourth clone just stood there in front of them, probably for defense.

Once he was done, he brought it up into the air and shouted out his it's name, "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!"

Naru ran up to the Akatsuki member instead of throwing it like a normal Shuriken and was about to hit him, but he jumped away, right when the Jutsu disappeared.

This made me growl in annoyance, "

It's called the Rasen Shuriken, but you must hit at point-blank range. That's why this Jutsu relies on Shadow Clones as a diversion. The duration of this new Jutsu is too short. It only lasted a couple seconds."

Sensei nodded, "Exactly. You'll never hit the target with that. Not against someone like him."

I narrowed my eyes as Choji said that we should do this together and Kakashi-sensei nodded for which Naru spoke,

"Kakashi Sensei Do you remember what you told me when I was training? You said you believe I'm the only Shinobi who can surpass the Fourth Hokage. I know teamwork is important. I also know that this is a very risky path. Even so, I want to take this risk alone. If I can't beat this, I'll never be able to grow up. So please... Please don't take this path away from me."

I whispered his name as Captain Yamato agreed to let him try to do his Jutsu once more for which I sighed and stayed next to Ino as I watched the scene play out.

**********Time skip brought to you by school almost being over**********

Naru has done it.

He was able to make a plan and was able to hit the Akatsuki member before the Jutsu went out which made me happy.

I saw Naru fall over so I ran over to him to check to see if he was okay.

Seeing how he just passed out, I smiled, knowing everything was going to be okay.

Or so I thought...

Hey Guys!

The songs used in this chapter were "Hero's Come Back" by Nobodyknows and "If" by Kana Nishino!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 4 Episode's 15-17!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	17. Chapter 16: Synchronizing jutsu

(Bell's Point Of View)

Naru, Master Jiraiya, and I were on a trip to the Hot Springs Village where we have stopped off at a dango shop because we needed a rest from our long journey.

Naru's arm was bandaged up and in a sling because his arm got damaged using his new jutsu which almost destroyed all the cells in his arm.

Lady Tsunade told him that he was not allowed to use that Jutsu unless he finds a way to not get his cells destroyed in the process for which he understood.

Feeling bad for Naru, I did a lot of things for him that usually took two arms to do, like picking up something for him.

"Young lady, the dango here is truly wonderful! Of course, with a beautiful lady like you serving it, there is no way it can't be delicious!"

I sighed at his try in flirting as we went back on our journey and we finally made it to the Hot Springs Village.

"We're finally here! Pervy Sage, let's start training!" Master Jiraiya lifted up one finger, "What're you saying? First, we wash off the dirt from our travels. Healing your arm is also part of training."

We went into a hot spring where the genders were spilt, so I had to be by myself which I was fine with. Mostly because I think I would faint if I saw Naru naked.

Sitting in the hot water, I close my eyes and started to meditate as I heard Naru and Master Jiraiya screaming from the other side of the fenced wall.

"Weren't you nearly killed by Grandma Tsunade for peeking into the women's bath? Funny... Maybe they separated the bath because of guys like you?" Naru implied

I giggled as I heard Master reply, "Huh? Just what have you been learning from your teacher? Why do you think I do these things?" Naru replied, saying that he was a pervert.

"You idiot! The research for the Make-Out series is a cover. This is actually Ninja training to make oneself go unnoticed by women who are on guard."

I heard Naru splash in the water, "Yeah, Yeah, besides, Bell is on the other side so I don't want you peeking on her!"

I heard Master giggle, "Yea, but... She has just the right curves... And wouldn't you want to see her too, lover boy!"

I heard Naru mumble something I couldn't hear which made me blush, thinking about him seeing me naked and Master saying that I have the right curves.

I heard Naru and Master get out of the bath, so I got out as well. Drying myself, I put my clothes on then looked in the mirror, mostly at my chest and bottom end.

"Do I really have the right curves?" I asked myself as I dried my hair and put it into a pony tail then headed out.

Walking outside to see the boys waiting for me, I walked up to them with a smile for which I see both of them blush.

Walking past them, I spoke, "So, I have the right curves huh?" I see them both brighten up into a dark shade of red as Master rubbed the back of his head, "You heard that huh?"

I turned, "I heard everything, except for what Naru mumbled." Naru let out the breathe of air that he was holding which confused me as to why he was holding it, but ignored it.

Walking to our training spot, Naru spoke, "I've trained so that instead of relying on Nine-Tail's power rather than use a power that hurts everyone I've trained to attain the power to protect, but it's just not enough! Pervy Sage, isn't there a long-distance type Jutsu that I can learn?"

Naru sighed, "Pervy Sage, do you think I've gotten a bit stronger at least?" He went into a thinking pose, " Hmm, I guess so." This made Naru excited, "Really? But in order to bring him back, I've gotta get much stronger."

Master asked if he was ready to start training which Naru thrust a hand into the air, saying yes.

"Maybe we'll do a simple Jutsu using your Wind Chakra this time. Do you remember the training we did during our last journey? Remember, you trained with the toad?"

This made Naru anime fall which I was confused by as he stood back up, " Th-That's the one character I couldn't handle."

Master hummed, "I figured it was a bit too early back then, but you can do it now. It's a Collaboration Ninjutsu with a toad! Combining two Jutsu to transform them into one stronger Jutsu is known as a Collaboration Jutsu."

Naru nodded, "Hey, I know that! When we beat that Akatsuki fellow, Captain Yamato combined his Water Style with my Wind Style to form the Hurricane Vortex Jutsu."

He nodded as he bit his thumb and made hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu for which I green, weird, looking toad popped out from the smoke.

Master aplogized for making the toad come so far as Naru pointed at the toad. "Why... Why is Mr. Gamariki here?!"

Master answered, "Unless the Ninja duo is completely in sync, a Combination Ninjutsu is impossible." Naru made an X sign with his arms, "Shut up! Shut up! If we can't, then it's your fault! Besides, why do I have to sync up with Mr. Gamariki?!"

Master sighed, "To perfect a new Jutsu, right? From this moment on, you will train to synch your timing with Mr. Gamariki's timing."

The toad sighed, "Well, I guess if you insist, Jiraiya, I have no choice..." Naru started stuttering, "B-But! Don't you think it'll be an even greater Combination Ninjutsu if you and I did it, Pervy Sage?"

He shook his head, "I can't be with you all the time. But you can summon the toad."

Master and the toad did a Jutsu together for which they did a strong Jutsu that knocked down tree.

Jiraiya nodded, "With perfect timing, my Chakra flowed into Mr. Gamariki's Water Pistol. Your Wind Chakra will go well with the Water. If you practice, you'll be able to perfect an even stronger Jutsu."

Naru got excited, "An even stronger Jutsu All right! I'll do it! Just bring it on!" He nodded and lifted up a finger, "First comes special rhythm training."

Naru was confused until Master taught it to him.

He had to dance with a toad...

***********Time skip brought to you by 9 more days of school************

I was meditating on a rock as Naru and the toad tried to dance in sync, so I all heard from them was, " One, two, one, two - One, two, one, two - One, two, one, two - One, two, one, two - One, two, one, two - One, two, one, two - One, two, one-! - One, two, one-!"

Then I heard them stopped and turn to master and speak at the same time, "Gamariki and I/Naruto and I aren't compatible!"

I opened my eyes to look at them to see Master stroking his chin, "Maybe it's not possible."

Naru started shouting, "What can't be done, can't be done! It'll be much faster to find someone who is more compatible with me!"

Master pointed at him, "Fool! You can't summon anyone with that arm!" Naru pointed back at him, " Hah! You haven't forgotten how fast I can heal, have you, Pervy Sage?"

Naru started to take off his sling for which I ran up to him and told him to let me to do for which he blushed and nodded.

Carefully taking off his bandage while using my medical Ninjutsu, I see that his arm is fully healed which made me smile and told him as Master laughed.

"Where on earth would you be without Bell, eh Naruto?" Naru blushed a deep red as he shook his head and did the summoning Jutsu to bring out two toads, on was an orange and purple color while the other was yellow and orange.

"Huh?! Gamakichi and Gamatatsu!? Oh, you' ve grown! You guys' ve gotten pretty big." The yellow toad, Gamatatsu waved his arms, "Of course we have! It' s because of all the snacks we've eaten."

I giggled at them which made them look at me and the orange toad, Gamakichi, spoke, "Woah, Naruto, you sure have gotten a babe, haven't you!"

This made both Naru and I blush a deep red as we stumbled with our words which made Master cough and told them what they were here for which was to synchronize.

They tried to synchronize all day and they were getting better, so we all went back to the hotel which had a hot spring for which Naru, Master, and the toads went and relaxed while I stayed in the room and meditated.

We had to share a room because Master Jiraiya was too cheap to buy two rooms. Grabbing my clothes, I head for the shower for which, in the bathroom with the door lock, I take off my clothes and enter the shows.

I sigh in pleasure as the warm water hit my aching bones. I stayed in until I heard Naru and Master come in for which I turned off the water and dried myself off.

I left my hair out, without a pony tail, and I put on my night gown then opened the door to see master and Naru making their beds.

They both turned to look at me and there faces went bright red and looked like steam came out of their ears.

Master quickly came up to me and looked like he was about to gorp my breats which made my eyes widen, but he pulled back and gave my two thumbs up saying that it was a perfect ten.

I was confused as Naru sighed and walked up to me and took my arm, dragging me away from Master and brought me over to my bed, that someone made.

"I made your bed for you, ya know!" I smiled up at Naru for which he rubbed the back of his head while blushing which I thought was cute.

Going under my covers, Master turned off the light and went to bed himself.

Looking at Naru to see that he fell asleep, I closed my eyes, knowing that everything was alright.

The next morning we were back to training where this time, they were singing a song while dancing.

"Look Gamakichi is singing. - Look Gamakichi is singing. - Gero gero gero gero gero - Gero gero gero gero gero - Look Gamatatsu is singing too. - Look Gamatatsu is singing too. - Kero kero kero kero kero - Kero kero kero kero kero - Rock, paper, scissors, go! - Rock, paper, scissors, go! - Rock, paper, scissors, go! - Rock, paper, scissors, go! - Go! - Go! - Go! - Go! - Go! - Go! - Go! Go! Go! - Go! Go! Go! - What's your name? - I can hearthe frog song. - ? I can hearthe frog song. - ? Chinchiro chinchiro chinchirorin - ? Chinchiro chinchiro chinchirorin"

They have been doing this all day, over and over again as I just meditated and ignored them for the most part.

I hear Naru fall to the ground, "I can't move anymore..."

Master gave him half of a Popsicle and walked over to me and gave me the other half for which I thanked him.

I watched as Naru laid his back onto Masters back as they both keep each other sitting up.

"I think we all have to acknowledge you. Gamatatsu, Gamakichi, Sakura, Tsunadeand I We all admit you've worked really hard. I wonder what's pushing you forward." I heard Master speak as Naru fell asleep which made him smile.

Master stood up, laying Naru on the ground and turned to the frogs and I. "Hey, all of you! I have something to do, so I must leave. Can you go back to the village and help with the rest of Naruto's training?"

They said yes to him as I ran up to him, asking why he must leave for which he told me that he had to watch the Akatsuki to make sure that they don't come after Naru.

I looked down in understandment as I felt him grab my my chin and bring it up and I felt a pair of lips touch my forehead.

Blinking in amazement, he takes his lips from my head and smiled at me, "It will be fine, Bell... I won't let them get to Naruto, okay?" I smiled and nodded as he started to walk away and I went back up on my rock went back to meditating.

When Naru looked up, he started freaking out for which I ran up to him, telling him that I was still here which he let out air he was holding.

He asked where Master Jiraiya was for which I told him that he had important business to attend to, and it was not research.

With that being said, Naru released his summoning Jutsu, and we started on our trek back to the village.

**********Time skip brought to you by the end of school being near*************

It has been a few days since we have been back in the village and Naru was having a hard time with the toads.

He first found out that Gamakichi didn't have a water Chakra nature, and Gamatatsu did but didn't know how to use it.

He was training him how to use his water Jutsu while also learning to combine it.

I was watching over their training until Lady Tsunade called me, Sakura, and Sai in for a mission while Naru trained. Our mission was to team up with Team Kurenai and Kakashi-sensei and help them out with their mission.

While I was getting ready for my mission, Sakura knocked on my door for which I answered to her telling me that Naru found out about the mission from Sai so he was now coming along.

Life just got a whole lot harder.

Hey Guys!

The episodes used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 5 Episodes 3-7!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	18. Chapter 17: The New Mission

(Bell's Point Of View)

Team Kakashi were on our way to meet up with Team Kurenai and Kakashi-sensei, but when we got there, we had no signs that they were close to where we were.

"Man! They better not have forgotten about the group behind them!" Naru shouted as Captain turned to Sai, "Can you do reconnaissance from the sky?"

He nodded and did his Super Beast Scroll to make a bird to check from the skys.

Naru started walking away, "We've got some time until Sai comes back. Wait for me here a while."

Sakura asked where he was going and he said that he was going to go pee which made me smile and shake my head while I talked to Sakura for awhile until a fog came in from the ocean near us.

I looked around trying to look for Naru, but I couldn't find him or sense him which confused me. My power of sensory is usually pretty good, but I guess not.

Once the fog disappeared, I saw Naru staring in a direction where there was no one there which confused me as to why he was staring that way.

Sai landed next to us, and told us that he found one of Shino's insect which made me nod as Naru jumped back towards us and I told him about Shino's bug.

Naru aplogized saying that he met someone that he knew which made Sakura scoff, saying that he was lying, "He was really there, I'm telling you! A boy about this tall..."

I shook my head, telling him that I believed him which made him smile at him, thank him for which I smiled back and we started back on our way.

We ran until we got to this dome that was made out of crystal for which Naru shouted, asking what it was, "Crystals This is unmistakably the enemy's Jutsu. And it seems huge."

He looked over to Sai for which he nodded and did his Super Beast Scroll to make a bird to check from the sky.

When he came back down, he said that is was about a kilometer across which made Captain Yamato hum, "One kilometer... It must be the work of someone very skilled."

Naru said that we need to break through for which we were confused as to what we were supposed to do. "Captain Yamato, can't we bust down the wall the way we did when we snuck into Orochimaru's hideout?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid that this crystal possesses an extremely tight structure at the molecular level. Unlike the clay wall, there are no weak spots. Butif we went from underground Even the ground itself is encased in crystal. There are no weak spots at all. It appears very strong. It doesn't look like we could break it with a Jutsu concentrated at one point."

Naru nodded, "I agree... With something this large, the force would be dispersed equally, weakening the power of the attack. It would have to be a Jutsu that could do both widespread and powerful damage... Sounds like fun!"

Sakura gasped, "You mustn't, Naruto!" He smiled at Sakura, " I'll be fine, Sakura. I won't use that Jutsu. Let me try out a Jutsu I've been working on!"

This made me smile as he bit his thumb and did the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu for which the two toads from training appeared.

Sakura asked what he could do with a summoning for which I just smiled at Naru as he spoke, "ust watch and see! Here's what we're going to do! We haven't perfected it yet, but it's all we've got! Let's do it, Gamatatsu! Inhale through the nose! Hold it in then exhale it all at once! Now!"

When nothing happened I asked what happened and so did Naru and Gamatatsu said that he forgot to mold the Chakra so we tried it again, "Okay, get yourself together and we'll try it again! Mold Chakra in your stomach and inhale through the nose! Hold it in then exhale it out all at once. Now! Wind Style: Toad Water Pistol! We did it!"

He did the Synchronizing Jutsu that he has been practicing for a while which broke the crystal, cracking it into million of pieces.

Going into the place that blocked off, we found Team Kurenai and Kakashi-sensei trying to comfront a woman with crystal blades on her forearms.

What really shocked me, was seeing my best friend in a case of crystal, unmoving, and not breathing.

" Hinata! You! What did you do to Hinata!?" Naru shouted as I asked Kakashi-sensei what we could do, "We can't attack them recklessly since Hinata has been taken hostage. Besides, any small shock will cause that crystal to shatter."

I felt anger burn inside me as I watch Hinata, my best friend, just laying there motionless in a case of Crystal.

Naru tried doing the water pistol with Gamatatsu again for which the woman just made the water into crystal which shocked me. The woman scoffed, "My Crystal Style can crystallize all materials. You need ten more years of experience before you can challenge me... "Crystal Style: Burst Crystal Falling Dragon".

We all ran out of the way as Kakashi-sensei asked if we were okay. Naru asked what happened as Sensei spoke, "She crystallized your Jutsu and turned it into her own Jutsu. Listen, Naruto! I'll get her attention. You protect Hinata, then pull out from the battle! Hinata's life is the top priority right now."

We all distracted the woman as Gamatatsu was about to put Crystalized Hinata into his mouth then we all disappear with him as we run away.

Once we were a far enough distance, Naru said to bring out Hinata, gently for which he did. I was relieved to see that Hinata was unharmed but was still unmoving which made my blood boil.

I felt someone grab my hand so I turn to see a concerned Naru so I softly smiled at him, telling him that I was alright and that Hinata was our top priority right now.

Suddenly, the crystal started to crack so Naru started to freak out and I felt a tear fall from my eye, not wanting my best friend to die.

I put my hand on the crystal which made my eyes widen as I say that I could feel her Chakra still which shock everyone.

The crystal broke, and the crystal broke into little pieces but Hinata stayed a whole which made me breathe out the air I didn't know I was holding.

Helping her sit up, I hug her with tears coming from my eyes for which she stuttered my name and hugged me back. Letting her go, I wipe away my tears and ask if she was alright for which she smiled and nodded.

We were confused why Hinata didn't shatter so she started to explain, "When I received the Jutsu I released my Chakra from my Chakra Points all at once, to make a thin film in which to cover myself."

I asked Kakashi-sensei what we should do now for which he hummed, "I think we were lucky because Hinata was the only victim of the Crystal Style We don't have any countermeasures against the Crystal Style at this point, so retreating is the best option for now."

Naru shouted, "But then, they'll get away! Right. Unless we stay on the look out, we'll lose them!"

He hummed again, "It was so much trouble finding them. I'm afraid that if we let them go now, we'll never find them again Then here's the plan. We have enough members, so let's split into two groups. Sai and Sakura, you two stand by here to wait for Hinata's recovery. The others will track them."

Kiba then spoke up, "But as they move, they're erasing their scent. It's impossible to track them, even for Akamaru. How can we find someone that seems so impossible to track?"

Kakashi-sensei looked at him, "We can use their monitoring bats. However, if we get too close to a bat, they'll find us first. So we should be very careful from this point on. It's a pain, but we don't have a choice I have something to add. We also should be careful about the Crystal Style barrier which Naruto just broke. Even if you find them, don't attack. After all, our goal is to investigate them."

The summons said that they were going home for which Naru and Kakashi-sensei nodded to their summons and started on our way.

After going a little distance, Naru started to groan, "Damn it! We shouldn't have taken our eyes off them, even for a moment! We have to start tracking them all over again! Because of the bats, we can't move freely!"

Shino said that he had a plan for which he spoke, "Let's change our way of thinking. Not wanting the bats to find us is a problem. But if we assume the bats will find us, we can take advantage of them. The supersonic waves of the bats won't work far away. When the bats sense our presence, how do they report it to the enemy?"

Kiba nodded, "Oh, I get it now! Now that you mention it, you're right. Good work figuring it out, Shino!"

Kakashi-sensei asked if everyone understoid for which KIba scoffed, "Who doesn't understand? We're all Chunin and Jonin. Oops! There's one Genin... and one Anbu."

Naru got up in his face, asking if he wanted a fight, but I calmed him down by putting a hand on his shoulder as Kakashi-sensei spoke, "Naruto, make three Shadow Clones, line them up ten meters away from each other and have them run around the grounds!"

He did as he was told and as Naru was confused as to why he was doing this for which sensei answered, "Because there's no reason for the bats to be flying around during the daytime without a good reason."

Naru said that he found them so we headed that way which was towards the ocean as I felt a strong presence of Chakra that made me stop in fear.

Kakashi-sensei put a hand on my shoulder asking if I was okay for which I couldn't answer so Shino answered for me, "My insectsfeel a weird Chakra. Weird Chakra? They've never felt so much Chakra before."

Kiba agreed as Kakashi-sensei shook me and told me that we had to go for which I nodded and we headed towards the giant Chakra.

I had to sing in my head to keep calm because it was the only thing I could do to stop my shaking.

"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh"

We made it to the ocean and I have finally stopped shaking, but...

What we found there was very troublesome.

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "All Of Me" by John Legend!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 5 Episode's 9 & 10!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	19. Chapter 18: The Three Tails

(Bell's Point Of View)

We have been following the bat for some time now and have just came into some fog which was where the strong Chakra was coming from.

"We should split into two groups... Bell, Naruto, you guys go by yourself's." This shocked everyone as Naru and I just nodded and we went onto the water towards the huge amount of Chakra.

We landed in the water as a huge blast of Chakra knocked us down, but as I was falling in the water, I felt something lift me up for which took my out of the water so I looked down to see Gamakichi swimming with me on top of him.

I looked over to see Naru on Gamatatsu who just smiled at me and I smiled back as he just laid on top of the toads head and I knelled on the toad holding on to me.

Suddenly, we heard a loud growl coming from the middle of the fog, and when the mist cleared I shouted that I should have known because the Chakra was so high.

The toad under me started freaking out, "Na-Naruto, th-this is a Tailed Beast!" Naru agreed as we watched the woman from before, Kabuto holding a little boy, all tackling the three tails.

The woman did a Jutsu of crystal to stop the Three Tails Rampage, but it just stopped moving on its own.

A burst of energy came at us again and we all were brought back to shore where the summons were brought back to there home and Naru was uncounsious.

I found out that he was in a strong Genjutsu, so I tried breaking it, but it looked liked it didn't work until he stood up with his eyes closed and made a Rasengan and aimed it at my face.

I dodged out of the way and I see that it was about to hit Kiba who appeared behind me but Kakashi-sensei grabbed his wrist, making him wake up.

Naru started looking around and said that Orochimaru was here, but I just narrowed my eyes because Orochimaru was never here in the first place.

Shino then showed us that his insects were going haywire ever since the fog got thicker which lead me to my conclusion for which I spoke, "On our side, Naruto saw an illusion. It seems this is no ordinary fog."

Kakashi-sensei asked what we saw at the lake for which I let Naru answer, "There was this giant rampaging turtle. Those guys we fought earlier were fighting it... The turtle caused that giant wave! Gamakichi saw that thing and said it was a Three-Tails..."

Kakashi-sensei was shocked and looked at me for which I nodded, giving him a confirm as to what Naru said.

He sighed, "I never imagined that the Three-Tails would have such power..."

Hinata did her Byakugan for which I asked her if she saw something for which she nodded so we headed in that direction.

Captain Yamato spoke as he looked at the fog, "Yes... That is surely no ordinary fog. There's quite a bit of Chakra inside it. Furthermore, it has totally enveloped the lake. It's a considerable amount of Chakra. I guess we're right to conclude that the fog was produced by the Three-Tail..."

Kakashi-sensei nodded, "Yes According to what Naruto said, that fog has the power to make you hallucinate. It's like a kind of barrier. It's dangerous to approach the lake."

Naru pointed at the lake, "That's bad! He's still inside there!" Sakura looked confused as to what he meant by he for which he answered, "Remember Sakura, I told you before... I met him on the way here..."

I knew that he was talking about the boy in Kabuto's arms. Naru shouted, "Anyway, he's still on the lake! Inside the fog! The lake? Please, Kakashi Sensei! He's not a Ninja! I have to find out if he's okay!"

Sensei shook his head, "Sorry, Naruto. I can't allow it... Earlier, you were ensnared by the Three-Tails' illusion and almost ended up killing your comrade. Acting on your own is out of the question. II know that, but... The problem is what'll we do now? Whatever has developed, we've fallen far off track from searching for Orochimaru's hideout. Well, the situation has gotten too big for me to make arbitrary decisions. And so, I've already sent Pakkun back to Hidden Leaf Village. We'll wait here until we get orders from Lady Tsunade. In the meantime, stay outside the perimeter of the fog and keep an eye on the Three-Tails and those others."

I was meditating in a tree, until I watched Naru walk over near a cliff next to the Ocean and Sakura was about to go talk to him, but I jumped down and put a hand on her shoulder, telling her that I would go.

Going up to Naru, I put a hand on his shoulder then sat down next to him and just looked out at the ocean, waiting for Naru to talk to me.

Finally, he spoke, "Bell... I've been thinking... But I can't find an answer by myself. Back then, when I was training, you remember what the Pervy Sage said something to me. "Wherever someone thinks of you, that's where home is."

I hummed, telling him that I did remember as he spoke again, "Butis that really true? If that's true, then if we keep thinking about someone, that person would return, right? But no matter how much we think of someone, there are some who won't return. It's a very difficult thing to have your thoughts reach someone. Yet, if you give upand there's no one to think about that person. If we give up, then there really won't be a place to return to."

I knew that he was talking about Sasuke and the little boy that he met so I just nodded for which he looked confused at me as I spoke, "Yes! No matter what anyone says, we just have to keep thinking of him and create a place where he can return freely at any time."

His eyes widen as he grabbed my hands, making me blush, as he spoke, "Bell! You're right... We just can't give up. Right! I feel much better, thanks to you, Bell! I'm going back to my position."

I nodded as I watched him run back into the forest as I felt the wind chill on my skin from the waves hitting the rocks on shore.

Going back to my position, I went back to meditating, until I felt Naru's chakra get farther away from me, so I got up and went after him.

Catching up to him, I asked him, calmly, what he was doing, for which he said that he was looking for "him". I asked him if it was that little boy I saw on the water and Naru nodded his head.

Following him, making sure that he doesn't get into any trouble, we met up with the woman with the crystal style who had the little boy who was unconscious.

From the way I was looking at it, I saw that she was taking care of him.

She saw us and started fighting Naru, but she didn't see me so I covered up my Chakra so she wouldn't sense me and I went to the boy.

I saw that he had a fever so I put my hand to his head, and started to use my medical Ninjutsu to heal him up.

Once he opened his eyes, he asked who I was so I just said that I was a friend, trying to help him for which he nodded and asked where Guren was.

I have now found out that, that must be the woman's name. I told him that I would take him to her for which he stood up and I put him on my back and ran back to Naru and Guren.

I went back to them to see that they were just staring at each other for which the woman, Guren, saw him on my back and raced at me and told me to put him down so I did.

She was surprised by my action as I just said, "I saw he had a fever so I healed him up, he's all ready to go..." I smiled at them as Naru made Shadow clones for which they went after Guren while the original came over to us.

" So your name is Yuukimaru? I'm Naruto. Yuukimaru, you're going home with me to Hidden Leaf Village. She's not the one you're going home to! She serves Orochimaru. And this guy Orochimaru will do anything to achieve his ambition. He's a bastard who thinks nothing of taking peoples' lives. Anyone who serves a guy like that can't be a decent human being!"

My eyes sadden at him which confused Naru as the boy, Yuukimaru, spoke with a smile, "Guren will protect me She's kind to me and she thinks of me." This made me smile with me finding no lies in his words as Naru spoke.

"It's obvious she's just using you." I put a hand on his shoulder while speaking, "Naru... I think he's telling the truth... I saw the way she was treating him when he was unconscious..,"

He was about to answer, but Guren shouted behind us, "I'm taking him by force, if necessary! Hexagonal Crystal Shuriken: Wild Dance!"

I pulled Naru and the boy, out of the way, but something, or someone, took the boy out of arm and took Guren as well.

I sighed as Kakashi-sensei and everyone else showed up and he knelled down near Naru, "What's with you? Surely, you knew that if you went off on your own, you were bound to encounter that Crystal Style user?"

Naru tried to tell him that he was trying to find Yuukimaru, but Sensei just said not to make excuses.

"Don't make excuses. You're lucky; you could've been dead by now. You put your comrades in danger because you gave in to your emotions. How can you face Lady Tsunade, who put her trust in you and sent you on this mission? Okay, I was wrong. This mission involves a dangerous, unpredictable foe. Recklessly acting on your own could spell death for everyone. Don't let yourself forget that."

He nodded as I sadly looked at Naru as Kakashi-sensei came up to me and thanked me for going after him for which I nodded.

Looking back at Naru, Kakashi-sensei asked, "Naruto, you said you saw a child at the lake. Something's been bothering me. Tell me the details of that incident."

Naru nodded and spoke, telling him about the kid for which Kakashi-sensei answered, "You mean a human was controlling a Tailed Beast? I don't know what trick they used, but we're dealing with Orochimaru It's probably no mistake that they intend to use a child to capture the Three-Tails. Which means, this child We can't just ignore him. We wait for an opportunity, and then we take him. As long as they don't have the boy, they have no method to capture the Three-Tails. And I can't believe that Orochimaru will be satisfied with just capturing Three-Tails Sooner or later, he'll think of ways to create a Jinchuriki that is easy to control. For him, a boy with the ability to synergize with a Tailed Beast is merely a useful tool. Besides, I'm sure they would want to examine his powers back at the village. Well, it all depends on Lady Tsunade's reply."

Sakura came to us, after giving Naru and earful of lectures, and told us Lady Tsunade's plan, "Our new mission is to seal the Tailed Beast, the Three-Tails. And, to protect the child from the enemy. He seems to be connected in some way to this Tailed Beast! With the mission change, you'll be divided into the following teams. Sealing team, Guarding team and the Crystal User Counter team."

We all nodded our heads as Kakashi-sensei told us that we needed to meet up with the Reinforcements.

We haven't spilt up yet because we needed to with the sealing team which consisted of Ino, Rock Lee, Shizune, and TenTen.

We all met up in a cabin that Captain Yamato made and the adults said that they would come up with a plan as we waited in the other room.

I see Naru high-five Rock Lee as Ten-Ten walked up to him and started talking while Ino and Sakura were fighting.

I decided to stay in the corner where I can drown everyone else out and meditate which brought me to my happy place.

Everyone was now sitting down on one side of the wall while I was in the corner of the opposite wall, so I could meditate.

I felt someone's Chakra sit next to me so I opened my eyes and looked over to see Naru smiling at me while rubbing the back of his head, saying hi.

I giggled, saying hi back and we just comfortably until the three adults came into the room, and told us that it was time to split up into our groups for which Naru and I stood and looked at them with determination in our eyes.

We were all talking about what was going on for the mission and Naru goes out and looks at the Ocean again, so I was going to go talk to him once more, but someone took my shoulder, which was Kakashi-sensei, who said that he was going to talk to him.

I jumped into the trees to hear the conversation and to intervene if need be.

Naru looked at Sensei then back at the ocean, "What do you plan on doing with that kid?" Sensei asked why he cared so much about him for which Naru answered, "He's being used! He believes there's someone he can return to But he's sure to be betrayed. When that happens He won't have anywhere to go. If wherever someone thinks of you is the place you return to... Then... I'll keep thinking of him!"

He hummed, "It may be important to think about people. But I wonder if things always go that smoothly? After all, everyone has different thoughts and feelings."

Naru looked at him, "That's not true. Feelings always get through to others!"

He sighed as I looked over to see Sakura and Sai standing there listening to their conversation, so I jumped down and took Naru shoulder to make him look at me.

Turning, he looked at me face and calmed down as I lead him back to the cabin where our teams were being placed.

Shizune was speaking, "Sakura, Hinata and Ino you will be under my command. Kakashi will lead the rest. Our new mission is to seal the Tailed Beast, the Three-Tails. And, to protect the child from the enemy. He seems to be connected in some way to this Tailed Beast. It is not just the Akatsuki who covet the Tailed Beast. If it becomes known that there is a Tailed Beast that has no Jinchuriki, other nations are bound to join the hunt."

We all nodded as Naru spoke, "Sealing the Three-Tails and protecting that kid That's so he doesn't end up like Gaara and me, right, Shizune?"

She nodded, "Yes that's right. Our goal is not to capture the Tailed Beast. Even if we seal the Beast, we will make it disappear into a space where no one else can touch it. That is Lady Tsunade's the Hokage's will."

Sakura spoke up, "But the Tailed Beast has a huge mass of Chakra, right? I don't see how we can put a seal on it."

Shizune nodded again, "Yes. It will take an extremely delicate amount of Chakra control and concentration. Sakura and Ino... Both of you are training in Medical Ninjutsu. Your experience will be very useful. And Hinata... What's important is your ability to control Chakra. You may not know Medical Ninjutsu, but your mastery of the Gentle Fist and your Byakugan, which can see the flow of Chakra, will be useful. You will be fine."

Naru said that Hinata was awesome for which she looked at me and I nodded while smiling Kiba asked about TenTen and I because we were girls, but were not put on the sealing team.

Ten-Ten and I just shrugged our shoulders as Shizune stuttered out, "I-I didn't mean it like that! The rest of you will work under Yamato and I to provide protection. I'm sure you've already thought about it But those guys who are after the Three-Tails won't sit by and watch while we finish sealing the beast. They are bound to attack."

Kakashi-sensei spoke, "The most critical part of this battle is to stop the Crystal Style user. However, if we all confront her, the Sealing team won't have protection So I'm thinking of splitting up this team into two, with one team focusing on her. Naruto, Sai, Shino, Bell! You four will work under me to fight the Crystal Style user! As for the rest Yamato, you guys take care of them."

We all nodded as we went into position.

I just hope everything was going to end well...

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 5 Episode's 11 - 14!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	20. Chapter 19: Crystal Style Shattered

(Bell's Point Of View)

We all stood at the coast of the ocean where the Three Tails where we split up into three teams with Naru, Shino, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei where we went to fight off the Crystal-User named Guren.

The five of us were jumping through the tree's as Naru was in the middle of Shino and Sai while I was next to Kakashi-sensei. I heard the conversation in the backround.

"You two have never met before?" Sai nodded, "Sharp of you to notice, Naruto." Naru motioned over to Sai, "This here is Sai. He came from the Anbu Black Ops and he's sorta gloomy and depressing like he's missing something Just a weird guy who's constantly reading books. But he draws great! And he's pretty strong!"

I giggled at his description as he now motioned over to Shino, "And this guy is Shino. Umm Shino is well, Shino."

I shook my head while smiling as they continued to talk as I was still next to Kakashi-sensei as he looked over at me with a smile, "He sure is an interesting one isn't he..."

I giggled again and looked foreward, "Yep, he sure is a knucklehead..." He then hummed and looked at me, "How were you to watch over him all those years ago, you know, as a little child. I mean, you were both the same age."

I looked back to see that Naru was not paying any attention so I was able to speak freely. Putting my hand to my chin, I spoke, "Well, I grew up in the Root, so I grew up faster then most children... When I met Naru, I sort of felt a connection, ya know... I had a feeling that I had to protect him with my life... And he mostly took care of himself... I only stepped in when he gets into trouble with villagers or somebody who wants to hurt him..."

Kakashi-sensei nodded then looked at me with sad eyes, "Did they do any... torture on you, by chance."

I smiled and looked foreward which confused him as I answered, "Of course they did, you just can't see it on my skin because I use a small Genjutsu to hide my scars... And..." I turned to Kakashi-sensei, "And Naru took away the mental scarring..."

His eyes widen as he smiled and looked forward, "Well, he is Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja for something..." I nodded and looked forward as I heard Kakashi-sensei speak again.

"You said you had a feeling to protect him... Is this where you found out you loved him?" I blushed a deep red as I stuttered with my words for which he chuckled and said that he was kidding.

I smiled at him as I turned to see Naru still talking to the boys and gave them a smile which made me blush and gave a soft smile while looking back in front of me.

We landed near the shore where Shino was gathering up Chakra for our battle formation as Sai smiled, "Basically, we'll keep the same formation that Yamato used when he was captain."

Naru then said that he remembered that Sai was from the Anbu Black Ops, "The way they fight, they have no protocol to protect their comrades. But this time, we're fighting to protect our comrades at all cost. I want you to keep that in mind."

Sai nodded then pointed over to me, saying that I was in the Anbu as well which Naru put an arm around me which made me faintly blush. "Well, Bell has been with us for years so she knows the reasons for protecting our comrades, right Bell?"

I smiled and nodded as Shino said that he was ready to go as I felt a Chakra come close to us so I told them to be ready as Guren came out of the water and Naru barely dodged it.

Making Shadow Clones, he sends them at her for which she just destroyed them then ran up to Kakashi-sensei, "The small fry can stay out of this! Come at me with all your might! Sharingan Kakashi!"

Kakashi-sensei made her jump back because of a Chidori he made in his hand and thrust it at her.

A man jumped in front of Guren as Naru shouted at the woman, asking where Yuukimaru was for which she shouted at him that it was none of his business.

"It's my fault that he went over to you guys! I won't let you use him like some kind of tool! I'm gonna beat you and rescue Yuukimaru!"

She punched the water, making water droplets come into the air and started crystallizing them and shot them at us as she shouted, "Shut up! As if you understand!"

Then Shino came onto the water, saying that he was ready as Guren laughed, "Humph If it isn't the Insect user. Your Jutsu is useless against me. Your Jutsu won't work against me. And that's because my insects are now resistant to your Crystal Style. Now the tables have turned. I won't let you get away now!"

She sent out a shock wave which shot Shino, Sai, and Naru away while leaving Kakashi-sensei and I for which she shot out growing crystals as Sensei shouted at me which was not to let one to touch me.

Jumping and dodging the crystal style, I looked over to see that Sai was fighting the other dude who came with Guren.

Kakashi-sensei screamed at me to stay focused so I looked back at Guren to see that she was shooting disk like crystal's at us while we were in the air for which we blocked with our kunai's.

Once she finished with that, Kakashi-sensei and I were still in the air for which Guren makes hand signs to make three giant crystal dragons that she sent at us.

My eyes widen as Kakashi-sensei grabbed my waist and brought me close to him as he made a Chidori and destroyed the three dragons for which I breathed out the air I was holding.

But as we turned around, there were sharp crystals that got stabbed into our backs making us both fall into the water.

I felt my back bleed out as Guren came up to us, "The three-tailed dragon was just a diversion to keep me here For all the talk I've heard, your Sharingan isn't much. Well now, playtime is over."

I felt my consciousness slowly start to fade as I heard Naru shout out my name as I looked over at him and gave him a small smile which made him gasp.

The dragons came at us, ready to kill us, and I felt Kakashi-sensei grabbed me and tried to protect me from it, but all we heard were buzzing from insects.

I looked up to see Shino's insects, breaking the dragons as Shino landed next to us.

I hear Guren scoff, "Humph If it isn't the Insect user. Your Jutsu is useless against me. It's useless!"

Shino sent bugs after her but she just used her Crystal Style to turn them all into crystals as she shouted again that it was useless, but Shino just said, "I wonder about that"

Suddenly, all the crystals started to crack and break open with the insects still being in one piece as the woman shouted that it was impossible, "And that's because my insects can evolve limitlessly. They are now resistant to your Jutsu." Shino said with a monotoned voice."

I was just about to fall face forward into the water, but Naru caught me, asking if I was okay as he saw the blood coming from my back.

"She's lost to much blood!" I heard Kakashi-sensei say as Naru kept calling out my name as I wisp off into darkness...

**********Time skip brought to you by Summer break only being two weeks away*************

I slowly woke up to Naru looking over me, asking me if I was okay. I nodded as he helped sit me up as my back ached from the impact I had with Guren.

Looking around, it looked like we were in some sort of temple, but I asked Naru where we were anyway. "Oh, we were swallowed by the Three Tails."

I was surprised about how calm Naru was and just nodded as he helped me stand up.

I looked over to see Guren so I ran over to her and so did Naru and I saw that she was unconscious with a wound.

I used my medical Ninjutsu to heal the wound and helped her to wake up to which she woke up to Naru being straight in her face.

Once she woke up, she told us to get away from her for which I jumped away, making my grabbed my wound which worried Naru, but turned back to Guren as she spoke, looking at me.

"My wound Did you treat it? What's the big idea? What are you scheming?!" I rose my hands up, saying that I wasn't planning anything for which Naru got in between us and tried to explain.

"Bell healed you, for the same reason why I didn't kill you... We wouldn't do a shameful thing like hurting someone who's unable to fight!"

She looked shocked as she then asked where Yuukimaru asked as I felt around for his Chakra then stood up and went next to Naru.

"He's not close by. Back then, I think we were the only two that Three-Tails swallowed. Then Yuukimaru is still by the lake Either your guys got him or one of my comrades saved him." I said smiling to her.

She stood up and spoke, "Then I have to get out of here immediately and find out."

As she said that, I felt a lot of Chakra coming towards us to I turned towards them and told them to get ready.

We then saw little, miniature figures of the Three Tails running at us for which to hurt us. There was millions of them that surrounded us quickly.

Naru and I started to run for which I saw Guren fall to the ground, so I hurried and grabbed her wrist to pull her while my other hand was holding my wound.

The miniature Three Tails like bugs then came at us from in front of us for which we jumped up. Guren tried to use her crystal style, but I held her wrist telling her that she couldn't do Jutsu with her wound.

She told me to let go of her, for which I did, and we ran straight through a funnel with the bugs like Three Tails still following us.

We found a little cave for which we slipped through and got away from the miniature Three Tails, but they were still outside, looking for us.

Naru asked if Guren was okay for which I looked at her, asking her the same thing for which she looked at us, "Why? Why are you trying to help me?"

Naru just looked at her, saying that we don't fight an injured enemy for which she answered, "You could've left me for those Three-Tails back there... Had it been me, you'd be dead by now. And I'd leave this place and look for Yuukimaru."

He shook his head, "You want Yuukimaru that badly? For Orochimaru's sake?!" She pointed at him, "Well, what about you guys? You discovered Yuukimaru's powers and now you want him! After all, taking the Three-Tails means that the Hidden Leaf Village will be in possession of enormous military power."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out something as Naru said that we wouldn't do that for which she answered back, "Liar! The Hidden Leaf Village already has the Nine-Tails as well as the Jinchuriki! People like you with that kind of power have no right to criticize Lord Orochimaru or us!"

Naru then shouted at her, "And I'm that Jinchuriki! But I don't use this power. The Nine-Tails has this incredible power that I can't control with my own strength. I've hurt my comrades before I even realized it happened That's whyI don't use its power... If I hadn't told him such a thing The place where someone thinks of you, that's where home is."

Her eyes then widened, "So if someone is thinking about me, then that's the place I go back to? You told him?" Naru shook his head, "But no matter how much someone thinks of him If you're gonna use Yuukimaru for Orochimaru's sake to make him control the Three-Tails That's not right."

Guren shook her head with tears wanting to leave her eyes making my eyes widen, "No! I won't let Yuukimaru do such a thing.. He needs a place to return to... When his mother died, Yuukimaru lost the place to return to... So I'm taking her place!"

I shook my head as Naru kept denying it, so I walked up to Guren and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I believe you, Guren... I saw the way you treating him the last time we met... I really think that you are telling the truth..."

She wiped away a tear and thanked me as Naru just shook his head and spoke, "Anyway this isn't the place to argue about that... While you were unconscious, I took a look around... It's really complex in there and I couldn't find anything like an exit... But if we split up and search..."

Guren looked confused, "Split up? You and me... The two of us?"

Naru smiled, "More than that... We need a thousand guys... Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He went outside of the cave and did his Jutsu where a thousand of him appeared which made me smile.

All the Naru's spoke at once, "Here's to the First Naruto Cup Challenge! The Let's-Get-Out-of-This-Crazy-Place; Find-an-Exit Contest! Let's do it! - Yeah! - Yeah! In your positions! Ready, set! With this many guys searching, finding the exit is a cinch! All right! I'll find it! No, I will! Whatever I do, I have to get out and find Yuukimaru... Yahoo!"

I looked at Guren and smiled, "This is his specialty... He will find a way out of here..." She nodded as all the thousand Naru's went and searched for an opening as the real Naru stayed with us.

After a few minutes, I see Naru turn back a little as I asked what was wrong, "They've been attacked every one of my clones. That sound... It's them. This is bad."

I tried to stand, but my wound hurt to much, for which Naru looked at me and narrowed his eyes, trying to think of a way out of here.

All the miniature Three Tails bound into three medium sized Three Tails for which Naru said for Guren to stay by me for which she nodded and put her arms around me like a mother protecting her child.

Naru took out two kunai and tried jumping and hitting it, but it blocked it with his tails, shoving Naru back.

I see that they were about to hit him with its tail so I tried to stand to protect him, but my body wouldn't let me and I see that Guren stood up and ran over and protected him.

The tail then hit Guren for which she was shot back for which I caught her in my arms and Naru ran back to check if we were okay.

Nodding my head, Naru made two shadow clones as Naru picked me up bridal style and told Guren to get on his back but she denied him, so I looked back at her and told her to get on his back.

She looked at me then sighed and got on his back as Naru jumped up into an air shoot and got us away from the Three Tailed Monsters.

Guren asked him why he saved her for which they started having an argument so I stood up and sat in between them, splinting them up as Naru stood up and said that he was going to look around.

Once he was gone, Guren looked at me, "How can you stand that guy? He's so... So..." I hummed while looking in the direction he went. "Naru's usually like this when there is someone that he want's to protect..."

She looked down and softly said Yuukimaru's name and I hummed again, "He only wants best for the little guy... He just doesn't see how good of a person you really are... Deep down..."

She looked at me with widened eyes as we heard Naru scream out Sasuke's name for which I stood up, with pain stabbing at my back, and we both ran towards his voice.

Once we got to him, I saw that his was in the fog which meant that he was in an illusion.

When we found him, we saw that he was on the ground, screaming his name, so Guren got on top of his and slapped him awake.

I told him that he was in an illusion about Sasuke for which Guren said his full name making Naru stand up straight looking at her, asking if she knew him.

"I met him at Lord Orochimaru's place... He's a scary guy." This made me narrow my eyes as Naru asked about him for which she asked why he wanted to know so he answered, " He's one of us! I have to bring him back and tell Sasuke that he has a place to return to!"

I smiled at him as Guren laughed, saying, " I've never met such a fool!" I shrugged, already knowing that Naru was a fool and looked around to see that we were, again, surrounded by miniature Three Tails.

They split apart to let the medium sized Three Tails come through for which we couldn't go anywhere because we were at a ledge.

I see Guren look down, "Naruto, there's something I have to tell you... Remember I told you that Yuukimaru's mother is dead?"

He nodded his head for which she spoke, "I'm the one who killed her." We both looked shocked at her as she continued to speak, "At the time, Lord Orochimaru was trying to build the Sound Village. I attacked Yuukimaru's village on his orders. But I collapsed there after exhausting my powers. That woman saved my life, even though I was her enemy. But... Out of my desire to be accepted by Lord Orochimaru, I killed her I had sealed away the memories and emotions of that moment. But when I met Yuukimaru, they all came back to me. As you said I hurt Yuukimaru's soul in a way that I could never make amends. I have no right to protect him... It's over for me! But I will protect you even if it costs me my life! You must survive! Please look after Yuukimaru."

Naru smirked, "It's weird hearing that from you! Whatever happened in the past, you're different now!" I smiled, knowing that he now see's the good in her.

We looked at the water to see a flower coming through it, then a bunch more coming after it.

Looking up, we saw a waterfall that the flowers were coming from then we heard a tune coming from the top.

The three of us started to run up the waterfall, but I get a pain from my wound and was about to fall from the waterfall, but I felt someone grab my wrist.

Looking up, I see it to be Guren who pulled me up, and Naru took me from her arms and put me on his back as we went down the tunel of the waterfall and we found ourselves in the ocean.

We were free...

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 5 Episode's 15 - 20!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	21. Chapter 20: The Place To Return To

(Bell's Point Of View)

I woke up to Guren creasing my face which made me smile at her them looked around to see that we were outside of the stomach of the Three Tail which made me smile, happy that we got out.

I sat up and winced at my wound as Guren asked if I was okay for which I nodded and I watch her walked over to Naru and slapped him awake for which he mumbled something.

"This is no time to babble in your sleep!" Naru woke up fully and asked if we made it out then looked over to me. I smiled and nodded which made him relax and smile as well.

They both stood as I tried to stand but my wound kept me from doing so. I closed my eyes from pain for which I felt someone pick me up, bridal style, and I opened my eyes to see Naru looking down at me with a smile, "It's alright... Just relax..."

I smiled and nodded as I put my arms around his neck as the three of us went on our way.

While on our way, Guren said Naru's name for which he stopped and looked at her as she spoke, "Will I be forgiven? I mean! Will he forgive me? When Yuukimaru finds out that I'm the one who killed his mother?"

Naru shook his head, "Sheesh! Are you still mulling over that? If I were you, I'd keep thinking of him! Whether he thinks that I'm the place to return to or not has nothing to do with it! I'd keep on thinking about him."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you're right! I'll become the fool too just like you, Naruto. Let's hurry! Yuukimaru! I feel the power of the Three-Tails beneath the water's surface"

We nodded as we headed towards Yuukimaru and I felt my wound healing from my Chakra so I told Naru that he could put me down. He looked at me with worry as he put me back on my feet.

"You sure your going to be alright?" I nodded as we went on our way and we saw Yuukimaru, who was letting out a lot of Chakra, with a dude next to him.

Guren made a crystal shard at threw it at the guy for which made him jump back and Yuukimaru stopped using his power to control the Three Tails.

Guren caught Yuukimaru as he was falling and we landed in front of him to make sure that this guy doesn't get to them.

She started shaking Yuukimaru to wake him up, "Yuukimaru! Are you all right? Snap out of it! What happened? Hey Yuukimaru! Wake up! Yuukimaru!"

I smiled when I looked behind me to see him opening his eyes as he spoke, "You came back after all Guren; because I was thinking of you" She wiped away a tear, "Yes... that's right... You were thinking of me, that's why I was able to come back. When I was trapped in that other dimension inside the Three-Tails, all I thought about was you."

He smiled back at her, "That's why you have to return to me too... I'm coming back to you, Guren You're the only one I can return to."

Smiling at them, I hear the guy in front of us laugh, "So you're prepared? How noble. Listen, Yuukimaru! The one who stole the place you should return to... The one who turned the white camellia red with your mother's red blood... The one who killed your mother is that woman Guren! Guren is actually an evil demon! She hid the fact that she killed your mother, and got close to you to win your trust; just to use you. And she has continued to use you! Yuukimaru! Don't you hate her?! Don't you want to kill her? No one will stop you... As if I'd stop you! Now take your anger out on the Three-Tail! And order the Three-Tails to destroy everything!"

I growled at the man as Naru shouted at him to shut up and I hear Yuukimaru say Guren's name as she spoke, " I'm sorry Yuukimaru. What he says is true. Please listen to me, Yuukimaru. The Guren of the past committed many terrible sins in order to serve Orochimaru. But Guren is different now! She regrets all the things in her past. She's filled with regret! And no matter what happens, she will protect you! No matter how much you may hate her, she will keep on thinking about you. She swore that to me. I fully realize that no matter how much I may regret it, no matter how many times I say I'm sorry nothing will ever erase what I did. If you wish me dead, kill me. I won't care. But... But if you can forgive me... I will protect you forever."

He smiled at her and said her name as she looked shocked, asking him that he his not going to hate her, "You're a nice person Guren You are the one I should return to, after all And I'm the one you should return to, Guren."

She hugged him, "I promise you I will never leave your side. I will always think of you." He hugged her back, "Uh-huh... And I will always think of you, Guren. For now, and forever... And ever, I love you."

She said that she loved him as well which made me softly smile at the two of them as the guy laughed again, "The two of you... Never be parted again! What a farce... You weaklings can lick each other's wounds... But a bond like that will break easily!"

The guy pulled away his clothes to reveal a man in glasses, Kabuto... He looked at us and spoke, "Naruto... Bell... If you get in the way, I'll kill you too."

Naru shouted at him, "Kabuto! You're behind all of this?! You won't get away with it!" I narrowed my eyes as I spoke, "Kabuto, just what are you guys aiming to do?!"

He chuckled, "It's not only the Hidden Leaf and the Akatsuki but all the Hidden Villages will soon engage in long, fierce clashes. Lord Orochimaru has his eyes on that violent future... That was the plan, but..."

Naru's eyes widen as he shouted to the two behind us, "Guren! Go with Yuukimaru! Protect him no matter what!"

He chuckled once more, "I won't let you do that... You two will not be freed!"

Guren asked what happened to Rinji for which Kabuto just smiled, "Rinji became part of my collection, long ago. I'd be happy to be the one reporting to Lord Orochimaru... Lord Orochimaru doesn't need anyone besides me to serve him. Yes Lord Orochimaru is an amazing man. Everything has gone as he predicted. Guren and Yuukimaru's hearts have become linked so strongly that they trust each other to be the place to return to.

Now, if this close bond is shattered by their fatal relations Yuukimaru's anger will release an explosive force. That was supposed to be the case However, even when he learned that Guren killed his mother Yuukimaru's anger did not explode. Why? Why is that?! The human heart is such a strange thing, isn't it?"

Naru shook his head in anger, "You are unforgivable! What the hell are you doing with Guren and Yuukimaru's feelings?! You don't play with people's feelings! Just what are you guys aiming to do?!"

He just chuckled as I looked back to Guren and Yuukimaru, "Guren! Go with Yuukimaru! Show me you can protect him!"

She nodded saying that she will as she jumped away and took Yuukimaru with her.

Kabuto took out a scroll and said the Jutsu name, "Dead Soul Jutsu" for which the scroll landed next to Guren and Yuukimaru for which she had to fight her while we fought Kabuto.

After fighting for a while, I hear Kabuto say that the Jutsu was broken for which I turned to see Guren cased in crystal with her enemy and fell into the ocean.

I covered my mouth, trying my hardest not to cry, as Naru softly spoke, "That can't be! You said you'd... You said you'd protect Yuukimaru!"

Yuukimaru then started screaming with immense power coming from which made me wipe my tears and yell out his name, trying to wake him up.

I see that his power broke the sealing jutsu that the sealing team made and the Three Tails flew out and knocked down the monster that Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato were fighting.

Naru ran down to Yuukimaru and tried to wake him up, "Yuukimaru! Stop! Yuukimaru! Can you hear me, Yuukimaru?! It's me! Naruto! Please notice me! Yuukimaru! Damn it! Calm down!"

I see that the Three Tails started coming closer to us as Naru tried getting inside the Chakra barrier that was giving him power, but it shot him back so I jumped down and caught him before he hit the wall.

I saw Yuukimaru fall face forward into the ground for which Naru stood back up and walked beside the barrier and watched the Three Tails shoot water like cannons at different places at the forest and ocean around him.

Naru told me that he had to stop the Three Tails and told me to watch over Yuukimaru for which I nodded as I watched him make hundreds of Shadow Clones.

Two clones each made a Rasengan for which the tails of the Three Tails just made them all pop for which the real Naru still stood next to the Chakra covering Yuukimaru.

I see Naru clench his fists, "Damn it! My Rasengan doesn't work! And yet, I can't use the Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken. But what I can do Summoning Jutsu!"

Biting his thumb he made the Summoning Jutsu for which the two toads from before came out as Gamakichi spoke, "That's the Three-Tails, right? It seems things have gotten out of hand..."

Naru nodded, "I wouldn't call you guys otherwise. Gamatatsu, get ready for the Toad Water Pistol!" The yellow toad nodded as the orange toad told him to stop which made Naru mad, because we didn't have a lot of time.

"Think hard. The opponent is a turtle-like beast that lives in the lake. Even if you increase the power with the Wind Style, what will be the effect of using the Toad Water Pistol, which is a Water Style Justu? To beat a Water Style, you need the Earth Style."

Naru started waving his hands in worry, "If we keep stalling, the terrain around here will change! I only have the Wind Style so we have no choice-" He then looked like he got an idea, "What about the Fire Style? If we had Fire Style, my wind could I can use it!"

Gamakichi nodded as Naru asked if he had fire style for which he said he did and Naru asked why he never told him so he answered saying that it never came up.

Naru shook his head, "I thought we could help the "Fire" and make it stronger with my wind... If the Water Style is stronger than the fire, we'll create an even stronger fire, which will make the water evaporate."

Gamakichi turned to his brother, "Go back to the village and drink all the Toad oil you can! Okay? You have one minute! I will summon you back in one minute."

Once he disappeared my eyes lighten up as I spoke, "I get it! If you use oil instead of water to fire the Toad Water Pistol, the oil will spread everywhere Then you'll set the oil on fire with your Fire Style."

The toad turned to me nodded, "That's right, pretty lady!" This made me blush as Gamakichi said that a minute was up so he summoned him again to see Gamatatsu's belly full of toad oil.

They got ready for there Jutsu as they called out, "Collaboration Jutsu! Wind Style: Toad Flame Bombs!"

It worked!

The flames covered all of the Three Tails so it headed back into the water. The Chakra stopped overpowering Yuukimaru for which I ran over to him and saw that he dropped the crystal that Guren must have given him.

Naru went on the other side of Yuukimaru and put the crystal back in his hand and picked him up bridal style while saying, "Yuukimaru... Let's go home..."

**********Time skip brought to you by 8 more days of school left**********

We were all back in the cabin as Sakura was treating Ino as Naru came in, asking about Yuukimaru, "Shizune Senpai and the others are tending to him now."

We waited a few minutes until Shizune and the others came out of the room for which we came up to them, asking if the boy was okay.

"He'll live... He's still asleep..." We nodded as Sakura, Naru, and I walked into the room he was sleeping in, and closed the door behind us so we could be alone with the small child.

"Yeah But I wasn't able to help him at all in the end... I foolishly told him "wherever someone thinks about you is the place to return to" But right before his eyes, he lost that very place to return to."

I softly said his name as I took his hand for which he looked at me and I spoke, "That wasn't your fault... Guren... She..." He sighed and took hold of my hand as we watched him sleep for a little while until Shizune called us in for the orders that Lady Tsunade has given us.

"We have new orders from Lady Hokage. We will abort our current mission. Our orders are to return to the village immediately."

I asked if it was really okay to leave the Three Tails out their for which Shizune answered, "We won't have to worry about that. They're sending Ninja to replace us and maintain the watch. There's nothing we can do even if we remain here. Everyone has suffered too many wounds. Lady Tsunade has decided that it would be more effective if we brought back the information we've gained this time around and apply it to our next plan instead. We'll move out tomorrow morning. I want you all to get a good night's rest before we move out."

Naru and I rested in Yuukimaru's room for which Naru woke me up, saying that he gave us the slip for which we ran out of the Cabin and into the woods to look for him.

We have been running for a while until we heard the song that he played when we were stuck in the stomach of the Three Tail's so we followed that.

Once the song was gone, Naru got on his knees and started to punch the ground as I looked over and saw something shiny.

Walking over to the bush, I see that it was the crystal that Guren gave him and I saw that there was not a scratch on it, which meant that she was alive.

I looked at Naru, and it looked like he was thinking the same which made me smile, "He went back to Guren... She's alive somehow..." Naru nodded as I put the stone in my pocket and we went back to the cabin.

Once it was morning, everyone was saying that we should go find Yuukimaru for which Shino said we shouldn't and Naru and I agreed.

I said that he is back with the person that he can go home to which confused everyone but Naru and I as we just smiled at each other.

Kakashi-sensei said that it was time to move as Yamato brought down the house and we were on our way.

I looked up at the sky as Naru and I walked next to each other and I spoke, "Do you think we will ever see those two again?" Naru smiled at me as he spoke, "Of course we will!"

I looked at Naru and smiled as well as I thought, 'Don't worry... Guren... I have someone to go home to as well... And he is right here... Right here next to me.'

Right then, I knew that everything was going to be alright...

Or so I thought...

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 5 Episode's 21 - 24!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS! 


	22. Chapter 21: The Loss Of A Master

(Bell's Point Of View)

It has been two months since our mission with Guren and Yuukimaru, and things have been going pretty well.

We have just got back from a mission with trying to find Itachi so we could bring Sasuke back, but the deed was already done and Itachi was killed by Sasuke.

This gave Naru a little bit of hope because Sasuke fulfilled his dream to kill his brother, so he thought that he would come back home to Konoha, but sadly Sasuke didn't and we couldn't find him anywhere.

I was now in my home, reading a book, as someone knocked on my door for which I but my bookmark in my book and walked up to the door.

When I opened it, I saw that it was Kakashi-sensei and Naru who were at my door for which Sensei said that we have been summoned to Lady Tsunade for which I nodded and put on my boots then headed out the door.

When we got to the outside of the Hokage Mansion we say The Cheif Toad and Gamakichi on his head.

"Huh? Chief Toad and Gamakichi? What're you guys doing here so early? Did something happen?" This made me narrow my eyes as to why they were here as Kakashi-sensei said to keep walking for which we did.

Knocking on the door, Lady Tsunade told us to come in for which we walked in to see Sakura, Shizune, Sai, and a few toads to the right of Lady Tsunade.

"He is Jiraiya-boy's student?" The older frog asked as Tsunade spoke, "Yes This is Naruto Uzumaki The "Child of Prophecy" you mentioned... And Bell Ciera, his Anbu protector."

Naru looked confused, "A geezer frog? What the hell?" This made Tsunade angry, "Hey! Watch your mouth, Naruto! This is Lord Fukasaku, one of the Two Great Sages of Mount Myoboku. He came all the way here to speak with you."

The old frog coughed, "Well, to be more accurate, I am a Great Sage Toad. But never mind that. You are, without a doubt, Jiraiya-boy's student and his favorite girl."

Naru pointed at the old toad, "Jiraiya-boy? "Boy"?! You talk as though the Pervy Sage is a kid! Who does this geezer frog think he is?!"

Tsunade shouted at him once more, "I said to watch your mouth! This great man is the one who taught Sage Jutsu to Lord Jiraiya. He is Lord Jiraiya's master."

This shocked Naru as the toad laughed, "Pervy Sage, eh? What a fitting nickname for Jiraiya-boy."

Naru looked more confused and asked what the toad wanted him him and I for which the toad looked somber, "I'm not sure where to begin. But let's see I suppose the most important thing is Jiraiya-boy has died in battle... I know this is sudden. I don't blame you if you don't believe me. For quite some time, there were rumors that the leader of the Akatsuki was in the Hidden Rain Village. Jiraiya-boy went in person to verify the truth of these rumors... As I recall, that village is difficult to infiltrate."

Sakura looked at the toad and said that it was an isolated village as I looked down and tried not to cry, but it didn't work. Master Jiraiya... Was dead...

"Pain was Jiraiya-boy's former student... During the chaos of the Great Ninja War Jiraiya looked after some orphans in the Hidden Rain Village, which had become a battlefield. Who would have imagined that those kids However To corner a ninja like Lord Jiraiya... He possessed the Rinnegan... The Rinnegan is an Ocular Jutsu that was said to be possessed by the father of all ninja, the Sage of the Six Paths.

The legendary Ocular Jutsu The Rinnegan. Its power was beyond imagination. Not only that There were six of them who possessed the Rinnegan?! Perhaps, there's a trick to it. Most likely, only Jiraiya-boy, who was there, discovered their secret. Even after he had his throat crushed by Pain, Jiraiya-boy left a message before collapsing."

The toad turned around and took off his cloak to show us numbers that was left by Master Jiraiya right before his death.

Tear were still streaming down my face as the toad spoke, "This is that message! It's a code I'm sure he did this to prevent Pain from noticing. I've told you everything about Jiraiya-boy."

I looked over to see that Naru's hands were clenched as he spoke, "Did youlet him go, Granny? Why'd you allow such a reckless thing?! You knew Pervy Sage better than anyone! How could you send him to such a dangerous place, alone?!"

Sakura spoke up, "Enough, Naruto. You of all people ought to know Lady Hokage's feelings!"

Naru turned towards the door, "If Pervy Sage had been the Fifth Hokage, he wouldn't have let Granny Tsunade take such risks... Never!"

He ran out the door, but I didn't bother to follow him, he had his own problems that he needed to deal with.

Falling to my knees, I started to sob, remembering all the good memories of Master Jiraiya and the last interaction that we had when he kissed my forehead.

I felt someone put their arms around me for which I looked up to see Sakura cooing me to help me stop crying, but instead I just turned and cried in her shoulder as I heard the old toad speak.

"About the Child of Prophecy I mentioned earlier I can see that child truly loved and admired Jiraiya-boy. I can't help but hope that he is the Child of Prophecy... And you.. Bell-girl."

I looked over at the old toad with tears still streaming down my face as he spoke, "What was Jiraiya-boy to you..." I wiped away my tears as Sakura helped me stand.

"He... He was like the father that I never had... Sir..." He hummed and smiled at me, "I remember him telling me that he thought of you as his own daughter as well, Bell-girl. I am happy that you had such a relationship with Jiraiya-boy."

Wiping away the rest of my tears, I bowed to him and gave him my thanks for which he looked back to Tsunade, "We need to find out what the code means, Tsunade-girl."

She nodded as she told Sakura to take me home for which she nodded as we walked outside and headed to my apartment.

Once she dropped me off at my apartment , I jumped onto my bed and started to cry my eyes out. Master Jiraiya... The I thought to be the father I never had... Was gone... Dead...

After a few hours of crying, I heard someone knocked on my door, so I hurried and wiped away my tears and walked up to the door and opened it to see that it was Iruka-sensei who had a small smile to mask is sadness.

He looked at me red eyes and sighed then pulled me into a hug for which I returned and tried to cry, but none came, they were already dried up.

Once he let go, he started to speak, "I heard what happened to Master Jiraiya... I'm so sorry Bell..."

I waved it off and looked up at him, "Have you seen Naru..." He nodded then looked at me with a frown. "Actually, I was hoping that you could go talk to him... You are the closest person to him..."

I looked at him confused, telling him that I thought he was the closest person to Naru for which he shook his head.

"No way... You are definetly the closest person to him... You were the first person ever to acknowledge him, remember!"

I looked down with a blush, remembering when I first met Naru and how we became friends right off the back.

I nodded to Iruka-sensei and asked where Naru was for which he lead me to the park where Naru was crying while holding a Popsicle in his head for which I sighed and thanked our old sensei and walked up to my crush.

"Naru..." I spoke as I walked over to him and sat on the bench that he was sitting on as he wiped away his tears.

"I wanted him to keep watching over me. I wanted him to see me become the Hokage. But I only ended up showing Pervy Sage the worst, most un-cool side of me." I heard him speak as I shook my head.

"I heard Master Jiraiya only had praise for you. He was always boasting about you, saying you were like his own grandchild. He had faith that you were the one who would inherit his will... And truly believed that you would one day become a great Hokage. Master Jiraiya will always watch over you . Even this very minute, he's watching from somewhere. He wouldn't be happy seeing you sad like this. So Be your usual self, the one he praised so much. Don't stay depressed forever. For Master Jiraiya himself, one of the Legendary Sannin, acknowledged you as his promising student!"

I got on my knees and sat in front of him as I took the Popsicle from his hand and pulled it him half and gave one half to him like Master Jiraiya used to do all the time.

Naru smiled and thanked me as he stood up and asked if he would walk me home for which I softly smiled and nodded.

Walking with each other while eating a Popsicle, Naru looked up at me with a frown, "You miss him to don't you..." I nodded and looked up at the star filled sky.

"Of Course... He was like the father that I never had... I am going to miss him... And his perverted ways." He chuckled as he agreed with me and we finished off out Popsicles as we got to my house.

I threw the Popsicle stick in the trash can that was next to my apartment and I turned to Naru and hugged him which surprised him as I spoke, "Please... Stay who you are Naru... Don't let this defy you... Be the Naru was all know and love... Okay?"

I felt him nod as I let go and I opened my door and said good night to him as I slowly shut the door with a smile.

I knew that tomorrow was going to be a better day...

**********Time Skip brought to you by 6 more days of school left**********

It was the next day and we were all in the Leaf Village Intel Devision as we looked at the picture of the toads back that had the message that Master Jiraiya left us.

Shikamaru, a scientist, and I were waiting for Naru to give us any info on what he knows from what the message says.

"You haven't said a word. You see something, right? I talked to Lady Hokage and Kakashi Sensei, but neither of them had any clue. That means Lord Jiraiya probably left this message with you in mind. No, I'm positive he did." Shikamaru said as I spoke.

"If anything pops up in your mind, tell us. We're not asking you to instantly decode the message." Naru hummed the pointed at the picture, "There is one thing that's been bothering me since I first saw this. Well There's all these numbers. So what's with this one katakana letter?"

We all looked at the photo trying to see that katakana he was speaking about so he pointed out to us for which we thought was the number nine, but then Naru explained to us why it wasn't

"Well Pervy Sage was writing books all the time He was an author, after all. And I traveled all over with him. He always made me read his handwritten drafts, and asked what I thought about them. They were really boring though... And whenever there was the letter "ta," it was hard to read because it would look like the number nine."

This made me smile as Shikamaru spoke, "A penmanship quirk! That was his habit, huh? So what you're saying is When writing the katakana "ta," Lord Jiraiya had a habit of shortening his first stroke. So the first and third strokes get connected. And since he rounds his second stroke, it looks like the number nine. Let's see This is a sample of Lord Jiraiya's writing."

He pulled out a page from Master Jiraiya's work and the "ta" letter was there that looked like a nine.

"It's the same! Lord Jiraiya knew that Naruto would remember his habit of writing the katakana "ta" like the number nine. Frankly, this was the common link between Lord Jiraiya and Naruto. Why didn't you mention such an important thing sooner?! That's it! It's when you were reading Lord Jiraiya's manuscript that you found out about his writing habit... Then the code refers to that book you were reading!"

The scientist nodded at Shikamaru's genius and praised him while blushing and spoke, "Frankly, Lord Jiraiya's book must contain a hint. Those numbers must represent character numbers, line numbers or page numbers. I'm certain they hold the key to the code."

I looked over at Naru, "Naru, which book is it?" He brought a finger to his chin and started to think, "Umm Hmm Make-Out What was it?" Shikamaru asked how many books were published, "I'm not sure Four? Five?"

I felt a familiar Chakra so I looked over at the window to see Kakashi-sensei holding up Master Jiraiya's newest book that had the "ta" symbol on it.

"It's been on my mind, so I decided to stop by when I overheard your voices. I think I caught most of it. This is the book you're looking for."

Naru smiled and nodded as he said that, that was the book as I thought, "I see... Only Naruto would've known that. So Master Jiraiya did pass the key on to Naruto."

We read off the rest of the numbers for which the scientist spoke, "When a character is used in a code, it could signify word placement or line number, but the established protocol is to check the page number first. Sothe numbers separated by commas are 31, 8, 106, 7, 207, and 15. Six sets. Meaning there are six pages worth of information. Let's start with page 31. Flip to that page, please."

Kakashi-sensei did as he was told and asked what to do next for which the scientist told him to read it.

I see Kakashi-sensei's face blow up a very dark shade of red and was sweating heavily as Naru shouted, " What is it?! Hurry up and read! Hurry it up!"

Kakashi-sensei slowly started to read all six pages and when we were done I asked what we got as the scientist spoke, "Well? If I read the first characters of the code in order The-Real-One's-Not-Among-Them... That's what it says."

I was confused because I thought at that there was only one group of Pain, not more...

"We ought to relay this to Lord Fukasaku. He fought with Pain, so he may know something. Then let's go right away to the Lady Hokage to ask this Lord Fukasaku to come." I said to Shikamaru who nodded and the scientist asked if she could come for which she nodded.

Getting to Lady Tsunade's office where Lord Fukasuku was waiting for us and when he relayed the info that he got, he spoke, "Of those six, not a single one reminds me of Nagato. Yet a completely unrelated Pain knew of a conversation that the Rinnegan-bearing Nagato and I shared alone. The faces are different, but I definitely sense Nagato in them. I don't know This alone is too vague. But there's something? I've already told you what I know about Pain. Even if he dies, he can resurrect himself. So I can't say just from speculations. Under such conditions, taking Pain on is too dangerous. We must uncover all his secrets first."

I nodded as I looked at Lady Tsunade, "What about the other sources of information? How are the autopsy and interrogation coming along?" She said that she didn't know for which Naru started waving his arms around.

"Oh, come on! We can't be wasting time right now!" Lady Tsunade shook her head, "Interrogation aside, an autopsy requires minute cell and tissue analyses! These things take time! It'll be a week at the soonest."

Naru groaned as I put a hand on his shoulder, telling him to be quiet as he just turned around and said that he was going to speed up the process as Sakrua, who was next to Lady Tsunade spoke.

" You get in Master Shizune's way, and I'll give you a beating!" He turned around, "I will avenge Pervy Sage! I can't just sit around doing nothing!"

Lord Fukasaku shook his head, "But Naruto-boy Even if we decoded the message, it has nothing to do with you. In any case, at this point, you couldn't beat Pain. Tell me. Even Jiraiya-boy couldn't beat this opponent. Are you saying you're confident you can? Well If you were to fight him now, you'd die a senseless death."

Naru looked mad at he old toad, "Then Geezer Sage, are you telling me to forget about avenging the Pervy Sage?" He shook his head.

"No such thing. Being asked to come was quite opportune. I was planning on coming to get you, Naruto-boy. How about it, Naruto-boy? Want to train in Sage Jutsu under my guidance?"

I smiled, "I see Naruto learning Sage Jutsu... That is a great plan."

Naru asked if it really was that awesome for which I smiled at him and nodded as Lady Tsunade spoke, "es. Lord Jiraiya was the only one capable of using it in this village. Pain defeated Jiraiya who had summoned Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima. What that means is At this point, no one in the Leaf Village can defeat Pain."

Lord Fukasaku nodded, "I am just as mortified... I, too, want to avenge the death of my student Jiraiya-boy. I believe that the only one who can do that is you, Naruto-boy... You want to avenge Jiraiya-boy, don't you? Then come with me. I'll train you in Sage Jutsu at Mount Myoboku. Everything that I drove into Jiraiya-boy, I will do the same with you."

Lord Fukasaku asked Lady Tsunade if it was alright and she nodded then looked at me sadly for which I rose my hand up smiling. "I know I can't go with him... It's fine... He will be in safe place where no one can get to him."

She nodded as Naru looked shocked, "Wait a minute... Bell can't come!" I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him as I said that he would be fine and I that I will be right here when he needs me.

He smiled and nodded as Lord Fukasaku asked if he wanted to do it, "Pervy Sage did it, right? Then I can't lose to him! I'll do it!"

We all walked to the front gates as we said our goodbye's. I hugged Naru, saying my goodbye's as I spoke. "Like I said, I will be right here when you get back... Just don't worry and you will be fine! When you come back, you will be even stronger!"

He nodded as he let go and he was reversed summoned to the Land of the Toads where he was going to learn his sage training.

I just hope that I was right...

I hope that everything was going to be okay when he got back...

How wrong I was...

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 8 Episode's 1 - 3!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	23. Chapter 22: I Love You

(Bell's Point Of View)

It has been a week since Naru has left the village to go to the Land Of The Toads to learn Sage Jutsu, and, I have got to admit, I miss his knucklehead personality.

Shikamaru, Sakura, the female scientist, and I were all in the Cipher building where all discussing the intel that we have gotten from the message and from the intel division.

The female scientist spoke up, "Master Jiraiya sent back three sources of information Namely, a ninja from the Hidden Rain Pain's corpseand this secret message. Knowing Inoichi in the Intel Division, he'll be able to get some kind of information out of the Hidden Rain ninja."

Sakura nodded, "Master Shizune has put top priority on the autopsy of Pain's corpse. She's sure to learn something too."

Shikamaru nodded as well, "And this message we decoded with help from Naruto "The-Real-One's-Not-Among-Them."

I narrowed my eyes, "We'll have to take all this information and figure out the mystery behind this guy named Pain. The mystery of someone who could even take down Master Jiraiya."

Shikamaru crossed his arms, saying the quote that we learned from what Naru told us from the picture as Sakura spoke up, "Maybe the six Pains were genjutsu A jutsu created by the female Akatsuki member who was also said to be present. And she's the one who physically attacked Lord Jiraiya from the shadows."

He shook his head, "No That's hard to imagine. According to Lord Fukasaku, Lord Jiraiya died from being stabbed by real weapons wielded by all six of them."

I folded my hands, "Well, he took down three of them, but they supposedly resurrected themselves... It does sound like some unbelievable genjutsu."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Common sense has no meaning when it comes to the Akatsuki. There have been others who were immortal."

I looked at the three of them, "In any case, let's keep hypothesizing all possible scenarios until we get reports from the others. Let's at least be a little closer to solving Pain's mystery by the time Naruto returns from his training."

They all nodded as we heard rumbling coming from outside so we went over and opened the window to see dust clouds coming from buildings.

Sakura asked what was going on as Shikamaru said that we needed to go help for which we jumped out of the window to help the others.

I stayed with Sakura to make sure that she stayed safe and we work well together with our strength combined.

Sakura and I were running until a big piece of ruble almost landed on up but we jumped backwards in time to get out of the way.

We continued on our trek to make sure that anyone who needs help would get it from us if they needed it.

Once we got to the hospital, we saw Choji who ran up to us and said that he had pills that he could spare for which we thanked him and ran inside the hospital.

We heard someone call out Sakura's name calling her miss as they said that she needed to take command for which she asked where Master Shizune was and they said that she wasn't here.

The medical ninja spoke, "There are so many wounded, even the Medical Ninja are in a state of confusion. We need someone to take charge and give us orders."

I grabbed Sakura shoulder, telling her that I would help her for which she nodded and she shouted to the injured and ordered the medical ninja, "If you're able to walk, please go to the evacuation shelter. Shortly, many more seriously wounded will arrive! Those who are critical will be red! If treatment can wait, they are yellow! And those with minor injuries are green! Tag them with ribbons and separate them!"

I went over to the medical containment and grabbed some ribbon and looked over the injured patients and put the right ribbon on them to help out the hospital.

Once that was done, I was helping the medical ninja's and Sakura with the red ribbon patients as Iruka came in with a patients asking where to put him for which Sakura said to put him to the left quadrant of the hospital.

After a little while, a summoning came to the hospital. it was a slug like creature that Lady Tsuande summoned in the fight with Orochimaru.

Lady Katsuyu, the summonings name, started to heal the other patients as we heard rumbling going on outside for which I looked in the direction and I sensed what it was.

It was pain, sending a large amount of power for which was completely destroying the village.

I ran over to Sakura and put my arms around her for which to protect her, but I felt something slimy cover Sakura and I. I see that it was the summon who pulled us inside her to protect us.

Once the rumbling was over, we took us out of herself for which my arms were still around Sakura. I let go of her to look around the village to see that it was completely destroyed.

I looked around as I felt Sakura start to cry for which I put my arm around her, like she did with me when Master Jiraiya passed.

I heard her mumbling Naru's name as she was whispering him to come back which made a tear fall from my eye, knowing that if Naru came... He would die.

Suddenly, a big puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the destroyed village, for which I sensed the Chakra from it... It was Naru...

A man with a Byakugan appeared next to us and told us what was going on.

He told us that he was fighting pain along with the toads that he summoned which made my eyes widen, for me, not wanting him to fight pain.

I suddenly felt a big surge of Chakra coming from Naru for which I asked the Byakugan user what was going on and he said that Naru just made a Jutsu that looked like a wind shuriken.

This made my eyes widen, knowing that, that was the Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken... The Jutsu that he is not allowed to use... Maybe he found a way to use it... I have no idea.

It finally got to the point where Naru was pinned down by rods that Pain was using for which I knew... I had to help him...

I stood up, confusing Sakura so she asked what I was doing until she looked into my eyes for which she nodded and spoke, "Right... Go to him, Bell..."

I nodded and used my speed for which I was behind Pain and I was about to punch him, but he moved out of the way so I stopped my punch and I stood in front of Naru, blocking him from Pain.

Naru shouted at me, "Bell?! Why'd you come out here?! Get away quickly! You're no match-" I interrupted him, saying, "I'm just being selfish."

He shook his head, "What are you talking about?! Don't put yourself in danger like this!" I shook my head while still looking at Pain.

"I'm here because I want to be. This time I'm going to save you, Naruto. I was trying to protect you when you were younger... But this is different! I made the wrong turns so many times... But you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto... I always chased after you... I wanted to catch up to you... I wanted to walk beside you all the time... I want to be at your side, always. You changed me, Naruto! Your smile is what saved me! You saved me from being the emotionless shinobi that I was trained to be! That's why I'm not afraid to die if it means I can protect you!"

I felt the wind blow my hair as I felt Naru's wide eyes on me as I smiled and spoke, "Because I love you, Naruto..."

I turned around and kicked one of the rods in half which shocked Pain and Naru, but when I was about to kick another one, something blew me away which shot me a few feet back, but I stopped myself with sliding my feet on the ground.

Pain walked in front of Naru to block me from trying to kick the other one's off him which made me scoff as I stood up and raced at Pain, confronting him.

With my gloves already on, I added wind Chakra to my hands that could blast him away with just one touch, but he kept dodging until I was able to hit him in the chin which knocked him back a few inches.

It was my chance so I raised my fist and knocked one of the poles with my wind chakra, and I was about to go do another, but Pain shot me about a hundred feet into the air.

I heard Naru shout my name as I hit the ground, head first, which must have cracked my skull a little bit... But not enough to keep me down.

I heard Naru shouting my name, "Bell! Bell! Hey! Damn it, Bell!"

I felt the blood coming from the top of my head as I slowly stood up and limped over to Naru and when I was only a few feet away I fell to my knees as I heard Naru softly speak, "Don't come, Bell..."

I crawled over to him and sat on my knees as Naru put his face towards the ground and I put my hands on the pole keeping Naru's hands down as Pain spoke, "I don't understand... Why would someone weak like you try to resist? Why fight me? Knowing that you'll die?"

I felt a strange Chakra come into my body from touching the rod as I spoke... "I stand by what I say... Because that's my Ninja Way..."

Naru looked up at me as I softly smiled at him. Pain shot me flying into the air and when I fell down to the ground, Pain stabbed me with one of his rods that went straight through my chest.

I felt my heart slowly pumping as I watched Naru slowly turn into the Nine Tails for which I was scared that he was going to do.

"Naru...to...

I faded into darkness...

**********Time skip brought to you by 4 more days of school**********

The next time that I woke up, I was surprised I wasn't dead for one thing, I was surprised to see Lee looking down at me saying that I had the power of youth.

I slowly sat up, with Neji's help and I asked where I was and he said that I was in a medical tent and Sakura healed me after I was stabbed.

I put a hand on my chest, feeling a scar where I was stabbed by Pain for which I saw that I was only in my bra and TenTen saw this so she shewed the two boys out.

I questioned her about what happened to Naru for which TenTen, answered saying that he has defeated Pain and that everyone was celebrating.

I thanked her as I asked if she could help me put my shirt on for which she nodded and helped put my regular shirt on over my bra and bandages from my wound.

I asked her, again, if she could help me stand up for which she told me that I should be resting, but I just smiled and said that I needed to see Naru.

She smiled and helped me up as we walked out of the tent with my arm around TenTen's shoulder to keep me from falling.

We walked until we got to a huge crowd of people for which I saw, in the middle, was people throwing Naru into the air, celebrating him for beating Pain.

I felt a tear come from my eye, happy that everyone has finally acknowledged Naru for his kindness and power.

When they put him down, people started to dispearse to help out the village to rebuild it and I see that Sakura was talking to Naru.

I asked TenTen if we could get closer to Naru for which she nodded. Getting a little closer to him, Sakura pointed out that I was coming towards him for which he turned to me, and I see tears build up in his eyes as he ran over to me.

I took my arm away from TenTen's shoulder as Naru took me into his arms, hugging me, as if I was going to disappear...

"Bell... I thought... You... I'm so glad your okay..." I smiled as Naru hugged me tighter then he suddenly let go and grabbed my hands, looking desperate.

"Bell... I have been wanted to tell you this for a long time now, and... It's hard to explain... But... Man, umm... What I am trying to say is... Um..."

I thought that it was cute of Naru to mess up his words like he was doing, but I thought that this charade as gone long enough.

I took my hands out from Naru's, which confused him, and I grabbed the top hem of his shirt to bring his head down to my level and I crashed my lips onto his.

Naru looked shocked for a second then closed his eyes and put his hand on my cheek to bring us closer.

I heard cat calls and people cheering around us as we kissed which didn't bother me until I brought my head back and looked into his eyes as he looked at me with confused eyes.

"I told you didn't I... I love you... And I always will..." He smiled at me then grabbed me by the waist and raised me up into the air and spin me around while shouting, "She love me!"

I laughed as he put me back on the ground then put his hand on the back of his neck, "So does this mean... We are together now?" I smiled and spoke, "Whatever you want it to be..."

He smiled and put his forehead on my forehead and said, "I would like that, a lot... Now, where were we..." I giggled as he put his lips back on mine and we heard more people cheer.

Today was the best day of my life...

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 8 Episode's 6 - 15!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	24. Chapter 23: The Land Of Iron

(Bell's Point Of View)

It has been a week since the battle with Pain, and things are starting to look up for the village. Everyone was helping rebuilding the village so we can hurry and get back to our normal form.

There is one sad thing that is keeping a lot of us sad and depressed which is that our Hokage, Lady Tsunade, has fallen into a coma from using her healing powers to much in the battle with Pain.

Naru's and I relationship has also been going well. We have only gone on one date so far which was to watch the sunset from Lord Fourths head.

The both of us were taking a break from building up the village and was eating lunch until we both heard our names being called. We looked over to see an older Inari and Tazuna.

We both jumped up when we saw them, happy to see them after four to five years, and walked up to them with smiles on our faces.

I walked over to Inari and put a hand on his head while looking down at him with a smile, "Look at you... You have grown so much!" He smiled as I took off my hand and he spoke, "I'm a carpenter now! That's why we have come here from request from the Hidden Leaf... And I thought to say hello to you guys!"

He looked over at me and gaped, "Wow Bell! You have gotten even cuter!" I blushed at his comment as Tazuna said that they had to get back to work for which we waved at them, saying goodbye.

I started to walk away with a yawn and told him that we should get back to our tent that Team Seven were all relaxing in as Kiba came marching in with a serious look on his face.

I looked worried and asked what was going on as he spoke, "Now stay calm and listen! Lady Tsunade has been relieved as the Hokage!" We all looked shocked as I just narrowed my eyes and asked who was taking her place.

"It seems someone named Danzo is the Sixth Hokage! I don't know too much, but apparently he's been active behind the scenes!" My eyes widen as I remember the torture he put me through when I was a child which made me fall to me knees for which Naru was at my side in an instant, asking if I was okay.

I nodded as Naru knelled next to me then looked up at me with sad eyes, "Danzo... He was your boss when you were little, right." I swallowed some saliva and nodded which made his eyes narrow.

Kiba spoke again, "And that's not the only shocking thing! The Sixth Hokage declared Sasuke as a Rogue Ninja, and has given the approval to hunt him down!"

This made everyone's eyes widen as Naru shouted, "What the hell's going on?! Even I don't understand." We all looked over at Kakashi-sensei for some info on this predicament, "Sasuke is indeed a Rogue Ninja. Normally, he would have been eliminated long ago. It's only because of Lady Tsunade that he's been allowed to live."

Naru helped me stand as Sakura spoke, saying that she was going to see Danzo but Kakashi-sensei stopped her, "Wait, Sakura! Storming into his office will solve nothing."

Once I was standing, Naru looked at Kakashi-sensei, "Lady Tsunade isn't even conscious yet! How could they do this to her?! And what about Sasuke? You can't expect me to keep quiet!"

Sakura said that she was going with him as Kakashi-sensei spoke again, "Calm down, you two. At a time like this, staying calm is crucial or things won't work out."

Naru shook his head, "How can I stay calm?! I won't let them lay a hand on Sasuke!" He sighed, "I said wait! Danzo has already figured out that this is how you'll react. So you'll go see him, then what?"

Naru just stared at him, "I won't do anything violent! I just want to talk to him and ask him to change his mind about Sasuke!" Sensei shook his head, "I hardly think that he'll go along with whatever you have to say. Jeez! Danzo has been appointed by the Feudal Lord. While he has yet to win a vote of confidence from the jonin, he is the Hokage. If you make a wrong move, you'll be thrown into jail."

Naru scoffed, "That's fine with me! I'm going!" Naru was about to leave, but I grabbed his arm, making him look at me, "Naru, you possess the Nine-Tails. Danzo would like nothing better than to confine you in this village. Do you want to be locked up in jail? That's exactly what he wants. Then you won't be able to look for Sasuke. Don't make a scene right now."

Naru looked down them turned to me, "Tell us what you know about Danzo." I shook my head, saying that it was impossible which confused him for which I showed him my tounge to show the curse mark laid by Danzo when I was in the Root.

Naru's eyes widen, "What the hell is that? Is it a Curse Mark?" I nodded and shut my mouth then spoke, " Yes, it's a Curse Mark placed by Lord Danzo. If I start to talk about Lord Danzo, my entire body will become numb and I won't be able to move or talk. This is true of all who belong to the Foundation. He's a cautious man. Lord Danzo and the Foundation engage in espionage. They've done a lot of dirty work behind the scenes in order to protect the village. This cannot be revealed. So even if one is captured, not a word will be uttered. Even Sai has this curse mark since he was also in the Root."

Naru's eyes turned angry as he spoke, "But what a thing to do Putting a Curse Mark on one's own subordinate? I can't accept that!"

I shook my head, "It's what has protected Hidden Leaf Village from the bottom up. Their methods may have been unscrupulous, but their love for the village is no different from yours."

His eyes turned angrier, "Then why did he overturn Lady Tsunade's decision about Sasuke? Isn't he planning to dispatch Tracking Ninja to go after Sasuke!?"

Naru ran out of the tent which made me look down in shame as I grabbed on to one of my wounds for which I feel Kakashi-sensei put a hand on my shoulder which made me sigh.

"I am going to go follow him..." He nodded as I looked over to Sakura who looked concerned so I just gave her a smile, showing her that I was okay then I headed off to find Naru.

A few feet away from the tent I hear Sakura's voice, so I turned around to see her and Sai running after me for which she spoke, "We will help find him."

I nodded as we went in three different directions to find him easier.

I was looking all around town, but I couldn't find him anywhere, so I decided to turn on my sensory Chakra to find him for which I see that he is a mile away from the village.'

Running in his direction, I see that Sakura, Sai, and Naru with two cloud ninja standing in front of them for which I jumped in the middle of them, blocking the cloud ninja from getting to my team.

The red head pointed the sword at my stomach while speaking, "You can tell us all about this Sasuke fellow! You seem to be his friends!" I narrowed my eyes as Naru grabbed the sword out of the red heads hands and swung it at them.

They blocked his attack then Naru made the sign for the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu for which the clone caught the sword aiming at Sakura.

Sakura and Sai ran around the two cloud shinobi for which the male kicked Sakura and Sai away. Sakura was about to hit the rock wall and Naru tried to catch her, but wouldn't make it in time, so I used my speed to catch her before Naru did.

Naru catched up to us and asked if we were okay for which we both nodded and Sakura answered, "Judging from their headbands, they're ninja from the Hidden Cloud."

I nodded as both of the hidden cloud ninja landed on the water as Sakura shouted, "Why would they come here? What the hell do you guys want? You were just talking about Sasuke! Tell us what you were saying! It's got nothing to do with you Cloud Ninja!"

The male shouted back, "It's got everything to do with us! Sasuke Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf attacked our village! Your Rogue Ninja abducted our master! We don't even know if our master is dead or alive, you idiots!"

I narrowed my eyes as Naru looked shocked, "Th-That's a lie! Why would Sasuke do such a thing?!"

The red head pointed at us, " Like we'd know what the Akatsuki's motives are!" I looked confused and asked them what they meant by the Akatsuki for which the male answered, " Don't kid around! Sasuke is a member of the Akatsuki! You guys let your Rogue Ninja roam free, so Lord Raikage ordered us to come here. And we've gotten your Hokage's permission to get rid of the Uchiha! We'll get our revenge! The Uchiha is ours!"

Sakura shook her head, "No way! It's a lie! Sasuke wouldn't join the Akatsuki! Are you sure about this?" The male nodded, "Yes! The Uchiha family crest was verified! And his facial composite matched the list."

I see that tears well up is Sakura covered her face and started to cry which made my eyes sadden but then harden again when the red head spoke, "Why are you crying?! We're the ones who want to cry! Your tears won't bring back Lord Killer Bee or Lady Yugito! If you have time to cry, then start talking about Sasuke!"

Sai then spoke up, "Wait, guys. When the authorization to terminate Sasuke was given, all Hidden Leaf data relating to him should have been passed on to you. It's not necessary to press these two any further."

The red head shouted, "We were just trying to get whatever other information was available! You can't expect us to stay still! We don't even know how our master's doing! I can't just sit around doing nothing! You're not involved in this, so you wouldn't understand how we feel!"

Naru looked sadly at them and asked if their master was a Jinchuriki for which they asked how he knew, " I'm a Jinchuriki too. The Akatsuki is after the Jinchuriki. So actually, I am involved. The Akatsuki will always capture a Jinchuriki alive. That means your master may not be dead. Never mind Sasuke. You need to save your master first."

The two of them looked hopeful as the red head spoke, "Are you really sure about this?! Really, really sure? Didn't I tell you?! Our master wouldn't die so easily! Hey blondie, you're quick to understand! Come with us and tell us about Sasuke! What's your name?"

He told them his name then he narrowed his eyes at them, "I can't do it. I can't sell Sasuke out. I know I'm being selfish... But at this rate, the vicious cycle of an eye for an eye will start all over again!

The red head shouted at him, "Sasuke is the one who started it all! So where do you suggest we take our hatred?"

They started to walk away from us for which Sakura stopped crying and I asked if she was okay for which she nodded then looked up at me with sad eyes, "Would Sasuke really join the Akatsuki?" I shook my head, "I guess so..."

I suddenly went a bad chill in the air for which I said that I was going to check up on Naru. She nodded as I walked over to where Naru and the cloud ninja were for which I see the cloud ninja catching her breathe.

What really shocked me is when I looked over at Naru to see that his face was all beaten up with his cheek puffing out and blood running from his forehead.

I see that she was about to punch him again for which I used my speed to step in front of Naru and catch her fists with tears streaming down my face.

I looked down as more tears fell down my face as I mumbled, "This is so fucking childish..." I looked up at the woman with hatred in my eyes, "Beating up Naru won't change anything!"

The girl snarled, "If you get in the way, we'll beat you up too." The male put a hand on her shoulder, "No matter what we do, he refuses to sell out his friend. He may be a foe, but I like guys like him. A man shouldn't be loose with words. However much you thrash him, he won't betray Sasuke. He's the type who means what he says."

She sighed and pulled her fist back and they walked away so I turned to Naru with tears streaking down my face and I pulled out a rag from my ninja pouch and started to wipe off the blood.

Once they were all cleaned up I wiped away my tears and looked down at the ground, "You stubborn fool... You don't have to get beaten up for Sasuke's sake..."

He grabbed my chin and brought my eyes up to his puffy, blown out face as he spoke, "It's my choice. I used to really hate Sasuke. But we ended up on the same team and we had a great time. Sasuke is my friend. A precious bond that I forged after so long."

More tears started to stream down my face as I shook my head and spoke, "You stubborn... Stubborn fool..." I brought my head up and kissed his forehead then wiped away my tears then put his arm around my shoulders then jumped away to go back to our tent to heal him back up.

Once we got back to the tent, I saw that the team, including Captain Yamato, as I put Naru on the mat on the floor and started to heal his face and put bandages on his face as well.

Once he was all patched up he looked over at Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato, "I'm going to see the Raikage!"

My eyes widen as Captain Yamato gaped at him, "What are you saying?! The Five Kage Summit is about to convene! It is agreed that every Hidden Village will exercise restraint in leaving their lands and conducting radical missions! What will you do by seeing him?"

Naru just stared at him, "I'm going to convince him to forgive Sasuke!" Captain Yamato just looked shocked, "Right now, you don't even have the necklace that seals the Tailed Beast! A Jinchuriki like you must not leave the village! It was bad enough that as many as eight tails transformed during that last battle! We were lucky that the Seal activated in time to suppress the Nine-Tails, but who knows about the next time? Besides, I'm in charge of the village reconstruction. I cannot stay by you all the time!"

Naru put his head down then looked back up at him, "I met the Fourth Hokage." All of our eyes widen as I whispered, "Then you know... Who he really is... to you..."

He nodded and spoke, "That last time, it was the Fourth Hokage who stopped my Nine-Tails transformation." Yamato looked over at Kakashi-sensei, asking what he was talking about becuase the Fourth Hokage was dead.

Kakashi-sensei looked over at him, "The Fourth Hokage passed away a long time ago. There are still many mysteries to the Sealing Jutsu, the Reaper Death Seal. He probably sealed his own mental energy into the sealing spell."

Naru nodded and looked at us, "That's when the Fourth Hokage told me A guy wearing the Akatsuki mask instigated the Nine-Tails incident... And he was so strong, even the Fourth Hokage was almost no match for him! On top of that, he said this guy was the mastermind that was probably using Pain. If Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki, then he's also being used."

Kakashi-sensei narrowed his eye, "This is just what Lord Jiraiya feared. That incident 16 years ago To think he was behind it. He possessed the Sharingan. He belonged to the Uchiha clan and left the village harboring great hatred. And only he, Madara, is capable of summoning the Nine-Tails. Anything is possible if it involves Madara. So he's still alive. Madara That vision and chakra more ominous than mine It's just like Madara Uchiha from long ago."

Captain Yamato nodded, "A man who was defeated by the First Hokage. The former leader of the Uchiha Clan of Hidden Leaf Village. The higher-ups must be informed of this."

I looked over at Naru and knelled down beside him as he looked over at me confused for which I smiled and spoke, "What did the Fourth Hokage say to you? Fathers like to tell their sons all sorts of things, right?"

He smiled at me, " He said... He believed in me!" I nodded as Kakashi-sensei gave him a thumbs up, "Good! Naruto, you will go to the Raikage! With Yamato, Bell, and I as your escorts."

Captain Yamato looked shocked, "What?! This is a bad idea!" Kakashi smiled over at the Captain, "What? Can't listen to what I have to say, Tenzo?

He looked disbanded, "Hey! You're not supposed to call me by that name, remember?! Now, now Naruto, are you serious about going to meet the Raikage?"

He nodded, " Of course. I'm going to ask him to forgive Sasuke." I smiled as Captain Yamato was still trying to find an excuse to not do this plan, "That being said, without knowing where the Raikage is-"

I interrupted him by waving my hand back and forth, "We don't need to worry about that... I can find him easily with my sensory Chakra!"

Captain Yamato sighed, " Jeez, you sure make it sound so easy."

We laughed at him as Naru stood up and put a cloak on for the cold weather and his headband then said that he was ready to go for which I nodded and went over and also put on my cloak.

Our sensei and Captain also put on their cloaks and we headed off to where we needed to go. When we were a few miles away from the village, I sensed the Chakra of the two people who beat up Naru.

I told them that we should follow them, and most likely they will take us to the Raikage. They agreed with me as we followed them for miles until we got to a snowed covered area where they stopped in front of the Raikage and two escorts with him.

We heard one of the escorts, shouting at us to come out of our hiding for which we jumped out of the trees we were in and landed behind the people we were trailing.

The Raikage scoffed at us, "You actually tailed Samui... You guys are pretty good." I nodded to him as the red head pointed at us, "Y-You You're Naruto! You tailed us! What's the big idea?!"

I heard one of the escorts whisper to the Raikage so I put Chakra into my ears to hear what they were saying, "Boss, the two on the right are Kakashi Hatake and Bell Ciera."

I heard the Raikage scoff again, "I know that! Did the Hokage send you, Kakashi Hatake? Bell Ciera?" I shook my head as Kakashi-sensei spoke, "No, I came to ask you personally about a request by Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf. If you could hear him out for just a while."

The blonde escort spoke, "Isn't this a bit rude? Stopping us en route to the summit without any prior notice." I nodded, "We am fully aware of that."

The Raikage looked at Naru, "No matter. You there, boy! Speak!"

Naru just looked at him, " Sasuke I want you to cancel the disposal of Sasuke Uchiha! I know it sounds ridiculous! But this is the only way I know how to say it! Sasuke is my friend! My friend's gonna get killed. I can't just stand by and let it happen! On top of that, I don't want Sasuke to be the cause of the Leaf and Cloud Villages killing each other. I don't want my friends, or the Cloud to fight for revenge! I'm begging you!

I don't want us killing each other out of vengeance anymore! All Sasuke ever thought about was revenge! He became obsessed with it and that changed him. Vengeance makes you go mad. It turns you into someone you don't recognize anymore. I don't want anyone else to become like Sasuke! I don't want the Leaf and Cloud Villages to destroy each other! That's why I have work to do, so I'm going on ahead."

The Raikage shook his head, "We will dispose of Sasuke! After that, you can stop the cycle."

He walked past Naru for which I see that my love's hands were clenched from anger as he ran in front of the Raikage and went on his hands and knees, begging the Raikage not to execute Sasuke.

Kakashi spoke to the Raikage, "Lord Raikage The incident in which you tried to obtain the Hyuga Byakugan is still unresolved on our side. The Hidden Leaf swallowed tears of blood and avoided fighting the Cloud, who fueled the fires of war. It's thanks to those noble sacrifices that your people still exist. Please try not to forget that."

I nodded and went over to Naru and knelled down and put a hand on his back as tears fell from Naru's eyes and I spoke, looking up at the Raikage, "Right here and now, this young ninja, no matter how awkwardly, is bowing his head in his affection for the Cloud and Leaf, village and nation. Lord Raikage As one of the five Kage, what do you think of this?"

The Raikage scoffed, "A ninja does not bow his head so easily! A ninja values action and strength! Concessions are forbidden in agreements made between ninja. The history of man is a history of war. Since the three Great Ninja Wars every nation, and every land has tried to obtain powerful ninjutsu. Those without power are crushed. That is the truth of the ninja world.

The Akatsuki will be branded as wanted fugitives. Then, not only I, but the whole world will hunt Sasuke down. Yet you bow your head for this criminal and plead for mercy for your friend. In the ninja world, that is not friendship! Boy from the Hidden Leaf, think hard on what you must do! The ninja world does not indulge fools! Let's go!"

The Raikage left as I looked down at Naru with Sadness as he still was on his hands and knees, keeping his head down while he cried, "Naru... Raise your head..."

Instead he just cried more so I just sat on my knees and pulled Naru into my chest as he cried and the others looked at him sadly.

Sadly, there was more still to come...

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 10 Episode's 1 - 4!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	25. Chapter 24: Team Meeting

(Bell's Point Of View)

I have just woken up from a nap to see that I was still in the cabin that Captain Yamato made for us when Naru finally stood up and stopped crying.

Feeling the Chakra around me, I feel that Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato were downstairs while Naru was in his room... But something was off. I felt an unknown Chakra in Naru's room which made me hurry and get up and run over to his room to open the door to see a masked Akatsuki member.

I looked at Naru to see that he has made a clone to make the Rasengan which made a huge hole in the wall, but it didn't hit the Akatsuki member, but instead, he was now on the roof.

The clone disappeared as I ran to Naru's side asking if he was okay for which he nodded as Yamato appeared and tied up the Akatsuki member in wood and made a caged wall to keep Naru and I sage from the man.

I see that Kakashi-sensei was right next to the Akatsuki member with a Chidori activated for which he would attack him if he made the wrong move.

"We won't let you get your hands on Naruto that easily, Madara Uchiha." The man answered, "You did just hear my last line, didn't you? No attacks work against Madara Uchiha."

Kakashi-sensei just stared at him, "I don't know if you are merely erasing your presence or if this is an astral projection, but I know it's necessary for you to manifest physically in order to capture Naruto. Otherwise, you couldn't actually grab him... We'll aim for that."

The Akatsuki member, Madara Uchiha, spoke, "This here is now my territory. I never thought it would be easy. You see, I have my own plan. But right now, I'd rather talk."

I narrowed my eyes confused as to why he just wanted to talk so I asked him and he answered, "Yes... What was it that made Pain, Nagato, turn into a traitor? Naruto... You have aroused my curiosity."

Naru shouted back at him, "Who cares about something like that?! What do you intend to do with Sasuke?! Tell me about Sasuke!"

He hummed once more, "Sasuke, huh? Very well. I'll tell you. About the man whose hatred of the ninja world runs through his bones to his very core. About Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke's story cannot be told without mentioning Itachi. So first, hear the truth about Itachi."

Naru shook his head, "Where is Sasuke?! Answer me!"

That's when Madara Uchiha told us the story of Itachi...

**********Time Skip brought to you by 4 more days of school left**********

After hearing the story, I narrowed my eyes and looked down to the floor as Naru shouted, "You're lying! That's nonsense! No, it can't be... Stop joking around... Who'd believe that story!?"

I put a hand on his shoulder, telling him to be quiet as I looked back up at Madara Uchiha as he spoke, " It's not a lie. That's the truth about Itachi. He died for Sasuke's sake and for the Hidden Leaf Village."

Naru shook his head, "What does that mean? Even if it is true, if Sasuke is aware of this, why would he help the Akatsuki? Knowing him, he would return to the Hidden Leaf to carry on Itachi's will."

Madara Uchiha put his head slightly to one side, "As Sasuke's teacher and his friends, you might have assumed you understood Sasuke's true feelings. But you were badly mistaken... He's the real thing... A true avenger... That's what he is..."

I narrowed my eyes at him, asking if he turned Sasuke into what he is now for which he answered, "No, I didn't. Sasuke chose this himself. I took a gamble too. Would Sasuke carry on Itachi's wishes, or would he seek revenge against the Hidden Leaf? He chose vengeance... In essence, he was meant to be on our side. Sasuke's goal at this moment is to take revenge against the Hidden Leaf for what they did to Itachi and the Uchiha Clan."

Naru shook his head once more, "Why? Why him? Why did this happen? How could he turn to revenge?!" Madara Uchiha just stared at him.

"It was inevitable. It is the Uchiha Clan's blood-soaked destiny of hate. Like a curse that has been passed down through the ages. Yes. A curse of hatred, which started generations ago with the Sage of the Six Paths who is said to be the founder of the ninja. The Sage of the Six Paths? That's just a myth. The Rinnegan was no more than a mutation! Myths are born from truth.

Long ago, the Sage of the Six Paths preached the Ninshu and tried to lead the way to peace. But before he could realize his dream, time ran out.

The Sage of the Six Paths decided to entrust the power and will of the Ninshu to his two children. The older son was born with the Sage's eyes. He inherited the Sage's chakra and mental energy, and believed that strength was crucial to peace. The younger son was born with the gift of the Sage's body. He inherited the Sage's life force and physical energy, and believed that love was crucial to peace. Ultimately, the Sage was forced to choose his successor from his deathbed.

However, his decision created a curse of hatred that has continued for generations. What do you mean by that? Instead of his older son, who sought strength, the Sage felt that the younger son, who sought love, was more suitable, and named him as his successor. The firstborn, who had long expected to follow in his father's footsteps, could not accept the decision.

Filled with rage, he challenged his younger brother. Even as time passed and new generations were born, the descendants of the two brothers, continued to battle.

The descendants of the older brother, came to be known as the Uchiha. And the descendants of the younger brother were called the Senju. As Madara Uchiha, my battle with the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, was destined to take place. This is only the second time I've met you. But I can tell that you hold the Senju's Will of Fire within you. I can see the First Hokage inside you.

Even after death, he lives on. He, whom I admired, yet he was my rival. And the man I hated most. The Senju and the Uchiha.

The Will of Fire and hatred... Naruto and Sasuke... You both will probably be the next chosen by fate... The Uchiha was destined to be a clan of vengeance. Sasuke has shouldered the entire burden of the Uchiha's hatred and intends to strike the world with that curse. It is the most powerful weapon. It's his friend and source of power, this thing called hatred... And it is Sasuke's Ninja Way!

Naruto You will probably end up fighting Sasuke one day. RatherI will throw Sasuke at you. A battle that was predestined ages ago. I'll have Sasuke validate the existence of the Uchiha."

Naru's eyes narrowed, "Sasuke isn't your toy! Quit making selfish plans!" He just stared at Naru through his mask, " You think you can make Sasuke have a change of heart, like you did with Nagato? That's just as selfish, Naruto. Controlling people requires the skill to manipulate the darkness in their souls. Although, Nagato just happened to be easily influenced by others."

Naru's hands clenched, "Don't liken Nagato to yourself! His ways were different, but he truly wished for peace! But you're different!"

Madara Uchiha answered, "You're right. The existence of the Uchiha If that's all you want to validate, why hunt the Tailed Beasts?"

I looked up at him with anger in my voice, "Just what is your goal? What do you hope to accomplish?"

He hummed again, "Let's see If anything, it's to become complete..." We were all confused as to what he meant as he answered, "Talking to you is meaningless. I'll explain more in an appropriate place. Our conversation was quite fun... So long..."

With that he disappeared for which Captain Yamato undid his Jutsu so we were free from the cage and Kakashi-sensei undid his Chidori.

Captain Yamato fixed the wall and ceiling that Naru destroyed for which Naru was still angry so he jumped up onto the roof and started to meditate like he is gathering up nature energy or meditate like I do when I needed a clear mind.

I wiped the snow off of Naru as he just sat there, gathering up natural energy to go into sage mode as I felt familiar Chakra coming towards us and Naru, now in sage mode, figured it out as well.

I helped him stand up as we turned to see our friends from the leaf village... Naru looked confused, "Sakura? Sai, Kiba, and even Bushy Brows? Why did you all come here?"

All of us jumped down to confront our friends as Sakura spoke, "Naruto... I need to talk to you."

The words came out of her mouth shot my straight into the heart and ripped me in half... She said that she loved Naru...

Captain Yamato's and Rock Lees eyes widen as I felt a tear fall from my eye that Naru slightly turned to see but I just my head down waiting for his Naru's answer.

Naru looked at me then turned to Sakura confused, "Huh? W-What did you just say, Sakura? I think I heard wrong. Could you say it again?"

Sakura stuttered her words, " I said... I... love you, Naruto. Sasuke doesn' t mean anything to me anymore. I must have been crazy to carry a torch for him for so long. I know you love Bell, but I still have feelings for you!"

Naru shook his head, "But why? What for?! This isn't the place to be joking around. It's not funny, Sakura. What's going on?"

She shrugged, "Nothing really! I just woke up. Why should I love a Rogue Ninja who's a criminal? 'm not a child anymore... I can face reality... So Naruto, you can forget about that promise you made to me. You can stop chasing after Sasuke, all right?"

I narrowed my eyes as Naru spoke, "Sakura, did something happen? This is all so sudden." She shook her head, "Nothing happened! It 's obvious why I fell in love with you."

She walked up to Naru and hugged him which made my eyes widen as more tears fell from my face and I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder so I turned to see Kakashi-sensei who opened his arms and I gladly put my head into his chest as I heard Sakura speak.

"Sasuke keeps getting farther and farther away from me. But Naruto, you've always stuck by my side and cheered me up. Naruto, I finally realized your true self. Even that time with Pain... You returned when you were needed most. The hero who protected the village. Today, everyone in the village admires you. And I'm simply one of them now. You used to be a prank-loving loser. But now you've become a wonderful person. And I have witnessed it all, first-hand. Meanwhile, Sasuke keeps adding to his crimes, and breaking my heart. Always becoming more of a stranger. But you Naruto, I' m able to be close to you like this. You comfort me. I care about you, from the bottom of my heart."

More tears fell from my eyes, knowing that he was going to accept her but what shocked me is that she pushed her away shouting, "Cut it out, Sakura. This joke isn't funny at all!"

I looked at them with tears still flowing down my face and I see that Sakura looked confused, "Why are you so upset? I'm just telling you that I like you now instead of Sasuke. You know the saying, women are as fickle as the autumn weather."

Naru shook his head, "I hate people who lie to themselves!" She then looked angry, "I'm lying to myself? I'm the one who decides how I feel! If you hate me, just come out and say so! Don' t just make up a convenient excuse."

Naru grabbed her shoulders, "But it doesn't make sense! You came all the way out here just to tell me that?"

Sakura got angrier, ""Just" to tell you? "Just"? You don't think it's a big deal for a girl to profess her love?! I came all the way out here? Of course, I'd come all the way out here! Going after Sasuke and putting yourself in danger! You' re the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki and the Akatsuki are after you! Worry about yourself for a change. I'm saying that it's not necessary to endanger yourself just to chase after Sasuke! I want you to come back to the village now, that's why I'm here... That's all!"

Naru narrowed his eyes, "I think it just sounds like a painful excuse... I know you pretty well, Sakura.

She shook her head, "Then why don' t you understand? I don't care about Sasuke now that he' s a criminal. So the promise between us doesn't matter anymore."

He shook his head, "It' s not just about the promise. I kind of understand more now, about why Sasuke has become obsessed with revenge and is causing so much damage. Sasuke loved his family and his clan. Because his love was so deep, it' s hard for him to forgive. If he were so devoted, why would he join the Akatsuki after defeating the unforgivable Itachi?"

She shook her head as well, "Do you understand? It doesn' t matter, even if there' s no promise between us anymore..."

Naru sighed, "I personally want to save Sasuke."

She scoffed then turned around, "Forget it! I'm going back. Let's go, Kiba, Lee, Sai!"

They all jumped away as Naru sighed and turned around and looked at me. I wiped away my tears and stared at him as his eyes soften at me then he turned around and started walking back inside.

I could understand why he was angry with Sakura playing with his feelings like that and how she wanted him to stop going after Sasuke which I knew that Naru was never going to do.

We were about to go inside but I turned to see Sai walking towards us and I told them that it was a clone of Sai which Kakashi-sensei nodded.

The clone of Sai looked at us and sighed then looked at Naru, "I'm going to tell you what Sakura really wanted to say earlier, but couldn't. Sakura didn't come to confess her love for you. The Hidden Leaf Ninja have come to a consensus and I'm here to inform you."

Naru looked down then grabbed my waist pulling my towards him which surprised me as he smiled at me, "I thought it was strange. So she was hiding something after all."

I smiled at him, happy that Sakura really didn't love Naru and he didn't love her back.

Sai looked at us, "I've come to understand her feelings. Why Sakura couldn't bring herself to tell you. The Hidden Leaf will deal with Sasuke. Every one of your comrades is committed to that and will act accordingly. As One's Friend The Hidden Leaf will deal with Sasuke. Every one of your comrades is committed to that and will act accordingly."

We all looked shocked as Naru spoke, "Did Sakura... Did Sakura really agree to that?! Sakura loves Sasuke so much! And yet... How could she?!"

I put my head on his shoulder as Sai answered his question, "After Akatsuki's attack on our village, the Hidden Leaf Ninja can no longer recognize Sasuke as one of their own, not after he supported the Akatsuki. Sakura is not a fool. She's not a child who wouldn't understand the difficulty of the situation. That's why we came here in person to try to explain it to you."

Naru shook his head as I took my head off his shoulder, "Then why didn't she just come out and tell me the truth!"

Sai just looked at him, " It wasn't that simple. You know that... She understood how hurt you would feel. But still... By telling you she's given up on Sasuke and declaring her love for you, she was freeing you from the burden of that promise you made. Naruto, this is a once in a lifetime request... And still, you insisted on rescuing Sasuke. I believe that's why she couldn't tell you the truth. Because she was thinking about your feelings. In fact, she probably expected you to say that. To be honest, Sakura made us promise not to tell you the truth. She said she would tell you somehow. She said it was her duty to do so."

I looked at Sai with a blank expression, "But if she was expecting Naruto's reaction, she never intended to tell him the truth, right? What is Sakura planning to do?"

Sai looked down in shame, "But I believe Sakuraâ ¦ She intends to kill Sasuke herself." Naru's eyes widen as he asked if that was true and Sai answered, "Probably. Please don't take it all on yourself. I feel the same way as you. So does everyone else. Sakura smiled and told everyone she would cooperate. But this time, I saw through her fake smile."

Naru shook his head, "No way. Sakura wouldn't do such a thing. She's crazy about Sasuke..." Sai shook his head, "It's because she loves him so much that she can't bear to watch Sasuke turn more and more evil. It's because she loves him so much that she wants to save Sasuke from this path of evil. Even if that means killing the one she loves with her own hands.

That is how committed she is to her love for Sasuke. And in doing so, Naruto... She's prepared to accept your hatred. It's her way of atoning for the lifelong burden she placed on you. Until now, Sakura relied on you too much. This time, she intends to resolve everything alone."

Naru looked up at Sai, "Sai... Why are you telling me all this?" Sai answered, "It wasn't my intention, but I'm partly to blame for provoking Sakura. That's why I told you. I couldn't ignore what Sakura's doing. And besides, I belong to Team 7..."

I softly smiled at him as I felt three familiar Chakra's heading towards us so I looked up to see the Sand Siblings jumping down and walking towards us.

Garra looked up at us, "There is something you must hear immediately. We will tell you everything that happened at the Five Kage Summit."

He told us everything that happened at the Five Kage Summit and how Sasuke invaded the building and tried to kill Danzo and the rest of the five Kage which shocked me promptly and that Madara Uchiha has declared war on all Five Nations.

Garra looked over at Naru with a blank expression and put a hand on the shoulder that was on the other side of me, "Naruto, this is a battle to protect the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tails. Namely you. And it's also for the ninja world. As the Kazekage, I would give my life to protect you. If Sasuke Uchiha confronts the Allied Shinobi Forces as a member of the Akatsuki, I will show no mercy. Sasuke doesn't care about you. All he wants is darkness."

Naru brought up his arm and shoved Garra's arm off which shocked me because Naru usually doesn't do that to the people close to him.

Garra looked at Naru at spoke, "Naruto, you told me, "I am going to be the Hokage. " I have become the Kazekage. If you are prepared to bear the burden of being a Kage, then do what is right as Sasuke's friend."

Garra looked at his siblings, "We've said everything we needed to say. Let's go... We will return to our village. Kakashi Hatake... With the understanding that you will be Hokage, the Sand will take action. As allied nations, I pray that there will be no conflicting Intel between us."

Kakashi-sensei said that he understood as Garra looked back at Naru who kept his head down, "I consider you my friend. In the past, "friend" was merely a word to me. Nothing more, nothing less. But after meeting you, you made me realize that the meaning of that word is what's important. What does it mean? What can you do for Sasuke? Think hard about that. Let's go."

With that, the Sand Siblings left and Naru was just standing there as he took his arm off of my waist and put his hand to his heart.

He was breathing hard so I put my hand on his back, asking him if he was okay.

Right then, Naru fell to the ground, hyperventilating, for which the four of us called out his name as he passed out.

I sighed as I picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to his room and laid him on the mat.

I started to do medical Ninjutsu on his forehead to help feel better when he woke up and Captain Yamato came in and told me that Kakashi-sensei went after Sakura with the Sai clone.

I nodded as he asked if he could go take a nap for which I nodded as he went to the other room and went to take a nap.

I did more medical Ninjutsu, after a few minutes, to wake Naru up from him bring passed out.

Once he woke up, he woke up panting and sat up rapidly like he was having a nightmare.

I put a hand on his shoulder as he looked at me then closed his eyes and looked down at the floor, "I was dreaming about Sasuke..."

I nodded as he looked back at me and asked where Captain Yamato and Kakashi-sensei has gone for which I answered, "Captain Yamato is taking a nap while Kakashi-sensei is chasing after Sakura."

Hearing what I said, he stood up and went over to his ninja pouch and put on his headband while saying, "I'm going after Kakashi-sensei and Sakura..."

With that he jumped out the window and I sighed and jumped after him.

Once we landed on the ground, he turned to look at me, saying that I can't stop him from going after them. I walked up to Naru and put a hand on his shoulder while smiling.

"I'm not stopping you Naru... I'm coming with you... You need help finding them anyway, and you don't have sensory Chakra like I do..." He smiled at me and hugged me while softly saying, "Do you know how much I love you..."

I giggled as I got out of his hold and told him that we had to catch up with Kakashi-sensei, so I turned on my sensory Chakra and found them about five miles away from us.

Once we got there we saw that Sasuke was about to slice Sakura with a kunai, so Naru jumped down and intercepted the attack by grabbing Sakura but getting cut by the kunai in the process.

Naru put Sakura down for which I knelled beside her, asking if she was okay for which she nodded.

Naru started to walk next to Kakashi-sensei who was in front of us and he spoke, "Sasuke... You are a fellow ninja from Team 7..."

Sasuke scoffed, ""Was" a fellow ninja. I no longer belong." Kakashi-sensei then spoke to us, "Now do you understand, Naruto, Bell, Sakura? His intent to kill is real. Sasuke is no longer the same person as before."

I narrowed my eyes as Naru looked down then looked back at him and spoke, "Sasuke... I heard the truth about Itachi from a guy named Tobi. The truth about Itachi? I don't know for sure if what he said is really true or not. But it doesn't matter. What you've been doing is understandable."

Sasuke just stared at him, "Naruto... I told you before... You don't have parents or siblings, so you couldn't possibly understand me. So outsiders can keep their mouths shut!"

I looked at Sasuke with no expression and spoke, "Do you know what Naruto has gone through for you? No matter what rumors we hear about you, he never stops thinking of you as a friend. While everyone targeted you, Naruto alone tried to rescue you! Even now..."

He scoffed again, "Rescue me? From what?" Naru looked at him, "Well, from... From revenge... I swear I'll save you from the chaos of vengeance..."

Sasuke stared at him and smiled, "There's no need for that. The stage has already been set for my vengeance to happen! Just awhile ago, I finally got to take revenge on one of Itachi's enemies."

This made my eyes widen as I thought about Sasuke killing Danzo all by himself as he spoke again, "I've never felt like this before. I feel the tainted Uchiha name becoming cleansed. I feel the Uchiha getting free from this rotting ninja world. You guys couldn't begin to understand.

And isn't what I'm doing exactly what you Leaf ninja wanted all along? You've always snubbed and put down the Uchiha. So I'll help erase the Uchiha from your memories. I'm going to kill all of you, and destroy the Hidden Leaf! Severing all bonds to the Hidden Leaf is the ultimate purification! And that shall lead to the Uchiha's true restoration!"

Kakashi-sensei spoke, "Naruto, Sakura, Bell... Get out of here. If you stay, you'll see things you do not want to see."

Naru narrowed his eyes, "Kakashi Sensei, this "something" I don't want to see... Are you going to kill Sasuke?"

I see Sasuke make a Chidori and Kakashi-sensei screamed at us, "Go! The three of you!"

I see Naru make a shadow clone that kept Kakashi-sensei in his place by pinning him down as Naru made a Rasengan and charged at Sasuke.

We all called out his name as their Jutsu's collided then they were both shot back and Kakashi-sensei got out of the clone's grasp and caught Naru while he was in the air and safely brought him back to the ground.

I see that Madara Uchiha appeared next to Sasuke and said something that I couldn't understand because I was to far away and Naru looked up at Sasuke and started to spoke.

"Sasukeâ ¦ Do you remember? Do you remember what you said to me long ago in the Final Valley? The thing about high-level shinobi. When two shinobi are of a high enough level, they can read each other's thoughts through no more than a trade of blows. They don't need to say a word. Sasuke... Were you able to read what was inside of my heart? And you saw it, didn't you?

That if you and I fight... we will both die. Sasuke... If you attack the Hidden Leaf, I will have to fight you. Save your hatred until then. At that time, throw all of your hatred at me. The only one who can handle all that hatred is me. Only I can fulfill that duty! And on that day, I'll bear the burden of your hate and die with you!"

I was shocked by Naru's words and my eyes saddened, me not wanting Naru to die...

Sasuke started to shout at Naru, "What is it with you, Naruto? Just what the hell do you want?! Why are you so fixated on me?!"

Naru smiled at him, " Because you're my friend! Sasuke... I knew from the moment we first met that it was going to take more than just ordinary means to understand you. Exchanging fists is how we understand each other. That's for sure... Like I said just now... It means we've become high-level shinobi. Once we understand each other, your hatred will go away. The same way that I changed after meeting Iruka Sensei. I'm not giving up yet. I'm taking you back to Hidden Leaf Village! That's something I'll never give up on!"

I felt a tear fall from my face as Naru continued on with his speech...

"Well, I've rambled on enough. Damn it. A poor talker like me lecturing you, it's not my style. If we both end up dying... You won't be an Uchiha and I won't be the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki. We'll be free of all our burdens... And we'll finally be able to understand each other in the next world!"

Sasuke just stared at him, " I don't plan on changing. Nor am I interested in understanding you. And I don't plan on dying! You're the one who's going to die."

Naru shook his head, "If I die, we both die, Sasuke." He scoffed, "Fine then! I'll kill you first." Naru scoffed as well, "It's clear you still haven't acknowledged me yet."

Kakashi-sensei spoke up, "Enough, Naruto. I'll take Sasuke on. You have your precious dream of becoming the Hokage. I can't let Sasuke take you down with him."

Naru shook his head, "How can I become the Hokage if I can't even save one friend?! I'll fight Sasuke! Naruto stands here with clear resolve. I'll bear the burden of your hate and die with you!"

With that, Madara Uchiha disappeared with Sasuke and Sakura stood up, "Naruto... Thank you, as always! Because of you, I can still hope for the day that we'll laugh together again as Team 7."

I saw Naru turn purple as he started to fall for which Kakashi-sensei caught him and saw a cut on his cheek as Sakura started to freak out, "It's from the poison-dipped kunai knife I used earlier."

Kakashi-sensei nodded and said that we needed to find an antidote quickly, once we get back to the village.

Sakura then turned to me and she look sad in her eyes, "Bell... I have to apologize to you... I know how much you love Naru, and it was rude of me just to come in, unexpectedly, and... And."

I wrapped my arms around her which shocked her as I spoke, "It's fine Sakura... I understand why you did it... You don't need to apologize..."

She wrapped her arms around me and spoke, "You are the greatest friend to have, Bell!"

I smiled as I let go and walked over to Naru as he was laid on the water and I used my medical Ninjutsu to heal the cut and took some poison out, but kept it so we could make an antidote.

Helping Naru up, he said that he felt really nausea's which made me smile, happy to know that he was back to his normal self...

Now we just need to wait to see what holds in the future...

Hey Guys!

There is just one more chapter left before the Triquel that is going to happen after this book, so be prepared for that!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 10 Episode's 5 - 20!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	26. Chapter 25: War

(Bell's Point Of View)

It has been a week since the team meeting with Sasuke at the bridge, and so far everything is going well.

Lady Tsunade has woken up from her coma and has now taken back her job as Hokage so Kakashi-sensei didn't have to.

At this momemnt, everyone, but Naru, has been summoned to the Hokage's building to talk about something that we didn't want to hear.

Lady Tsunade looked at us sincerely, "At this every moment, Madara Uchiha is preparing for war. We will hold a meeting of the Allied Shinobi Force in three days! Send word to each village! Shortly, I will make an announcement to everyone in the village about the impending Fourth Great Ninja War."

Sakura looked confused for which Lady Tsunade looked at her and spoke, "You didn't know this yet, Sakura. But Madara Uchiha has declared war. It's not a war between nations this time. The Five Great Nations have joined forces for a war, the likes of which has never been seen. The enemy is... None other than the Akatsuki."

She looked down, "The Akatsuki... We're really going to fight Sasuke." I put a hand on her shoulder for which she looked up at me as I smiled at her.

Tsunade put her hands together, "When the fighting breaks out, many will be stricken with anxiety. It will be your job to monitor their mental state. Circulate among each team and report anything that you deem necessary... Do not hide anything. Also, make sure you keep an eye on Naruto. I cannot have him acting recklessly. In this war, the Akatsuki's goal is Naruto."

Suddenly Shizune walked into the room for which Lady Tsunade asked what was wrong, "Well, just now... Naruto suddenly disappeared from Ichiraku."

My eyes widen, fearing the worst that could have happened to Naru for which Lady Tsunade told us to find Naru. I ran out of the building and started to look for his Chakra, but it was no where to be found.

Suddenly, I found his Chakra at Ichiraku's for which I headed their to see Sakura already talking to him.

I ran inside the Ramen Shop and wrapped my arms around my lover which shocked as he tried to tell me that he was okay.

Sakura asked where he was for which I let go of Naru and wiped away my tears, waiting for his answer. " Where? I was suddenly summoned and-"

Sakura just grabbed him hand and spoke, "Just come with me right now! Lady Tsunade and everyone else are worried about you!"

I followed them to Lady Tsunade's office where he explained where he was, saying that the great elder reversed summoned him.

Lady Tsunade sighed, "Jeez, after all the trouble... Lord Fukasaku could at least notify me first. Still, it's a relief that you're okay, Naruto. But why did the Great Lord Elder summon you?"

Naru smiled, "Giant Gramps Sage had a prophecy for me too!" This shocked everyone in the room as Lady Tsunade folded her hands, "Like the one he foretold to Jiraiya? What did the Great Lord Elder say?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well... I'm gonna go to some resort and encounter an octopus. Well, this octopus is gonna cooperate with me somehow. Giant Gramps Sage didn't know the details either. And... he said that I'm going to end up fighting Sasuke. But I'm already prepared for that."

Sakura looked worried at Naru for which he turned to her, "Sakura, it's all right... Just let me deal with Sasuke."

Lady Tsunade then summoned Captain Yamato, Gai-sensei, and Aoba-sensei while saying that I was needed as well for which I stayed with Naru.

Once they came she started to explain the mission give to the five of us.

Naru looked excited, "S-rank mission?! You're assigning me to an important mission like that?"

Lady Tsunade nodded, "Yes. This is a mission that only you can undertake. You, Bell, Gai, Aoba, and Yamato will go to a certain place in the Hidden Cloud region."

She raised up a picture for which Naru looked at it and his mind clicked, "Is that the resort? The Great Lord Elder's prophecy was accurate. It seems that is the place he foresaw. Then I'm gonna see the octopus at this resort island? I feel sorta bad! Everyone's so busy and I get to go to a resort."

Lady Tsunade shouted at Naru, "You fool! You are going on a mission!" Naru nervelessly waved his hands, "I know. Just joking, just joking. But about going to this place that was prophesied... Is it connected to the other one? That I'll fight with Sasuke..."

Lady Tsunade sighed, "That, I don't know... However, we are on the verge of war! Hence, this S-rank mission... When you get to the site, you will follow Yamato's orders."

Naru nodded, "Okay! I understand! You can count on me for this S-rank mission!" She excused us for which I ran over to my apartment and started to get ready.

Once I was ready for a month long trip, I decided to meditate for a little while and to sing a song in my head to calm me down so I am ready for the mission.

"Ano suiheisen ga tōzakatte iku  
Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute  
Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure  
Boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri kondan da

Kanashimi nante hakidashite  
Mae dake mi tereba iin dakke  
Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai  
Subete o boku ga teki ni mawashite mo  
Hikari o kasuka ni kanji teru nda  
Soko made yuke sō nara

Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute  
Yami o miageru dake no yoru wa  
Mogaku gen'ashou no daibā  
Ikite irun datte tashikametakute  
Fukai kaitei o mezashite mōichido kokyū o shiyō

Atama naka no chizu o hikkurikaeshitara  
Tarinai mono darake de hitori obieta yuube  
Boku wa tsuyoi n datte zutto omotte ita  
Dare yori mo tsuyoi tte zutto omotte ita

Maigo ni natta hakuchō ga  
Hoshi no yozora ni ukande ita  
Nagusame no yō ni furidashita ame  
Dake dōyara bokura wa nare sou mo nai  
Hoshi ga hoshinara boku wa boku sa  
Doko made yuke sō kana

Omotai ikari o shoikonde  
Hon'no sukoshi inori o hakidashite  
Mande aizu no yō ni furidashita ame

Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute  
Yami o miageru dake no boku ja  
Ukabu hōhō mo nai daibā

Ikite iru n datte tashikametainara sō  
Fukai kaitei o mezashite mōichido o dake

Iki o shite mite  
Tada no shiawase ni kizuitara mō nidoto oborenai yo"

I heard a knock on the door for which I got up and walked over to the door, and I opened it to see Naru with hearts in his eyes as he spoke, "You have such a beautiful voice, Bell!"

I blushed and looked down in embarrassment then asked if he would like to come in for which he did.

He started looking around the apartment which confused me so I asked what he was doing for which he turned to me and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I have never been in your apartment before, I just like seeing what it is like!"

I smiled and nodded as Naru told me to close my eyes for which confused me, but I listened to him anyway and I felt him moving me to the middle of the room.

Then I heard rustling of some sort and he told me to open my eyes for which I did and what I saw made me blush deeply.

It was Naru, with his shirt off and he was smiling at me like he was happy to be showing off his muscle like chest and broad.

I asked him what was going on for which he walked over to me and kissed me on the lips for which I responded and kissed him back.

When we broke apart for air, I see Naru looked down at me with hesitant eyes.

"I know that you may not be ready for this... Bell... But before we leave for our mission... There is one thing I want to do with you..."

I looked up at him and asked him what it was as he grabbed my hands and looked at me sincerely.

"I want to have sex... With you..."

Hey Guys!

That is the end of this book!

Look out for the Triquel happening after I put up this chapter!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Shippuden Season 11 Episode 4!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!]

BYE GUYS!


End file.
